Mass Effect: The Adventure Continues
by Allen Knott
Summary: Taking place in early 2187 just months after Mass Effect 3. Mass Effect: The Adventure Continues follow now-Captain Alan Shepard and his crews aboard the S.S.V. Normandy, SR-2 dealing with the aftermath of the Reapers War and a fragile universe. However new allies will emerged along with new enemies, new crisis and adventures leading into a decision for Shepard unlike any other...
1. Author's Notes

**Dimension Nu Epsilon:**

 **Mass Effect – The Adventure Continues:**

Dimension Nu Epsilon or D135 is a shared dimension between Wes Imlay and Allen Knott. Wes and Allen will both be writing a portion of their shared Mass Effect story, _The Adventure Continues_. _The Adventure Continues_ is the first season of a three-season story arc, that will be followed by Season 2, _Shepard's War_ and Season 3, _Vanguard of Victory_. If the story is popular enough, future seasons could follow.

Canon: TAC's canon differs from the Mass Effect's canon. First, all Mass Effect comics, books and novels, _Mass Effect: Paragon Lost_ , plus the mobile games are all **NON-CANON** within the TAC's Universe. The three trilogy games, _Mass Effect_ , _Mass Effect 2_ , and _Mass Effect 3_ are quasi-canon, meaning that some of the events are the same or similar. However, changes have been made to address inconsistencies within the three games and the Mass Effect Universe.

Mass Effect 3's ending, in the opinions of Wes Imlay and Allen Knott was one of the worst endings in the history of entertainment. Because of that, the ending of Mass Effect 3 has also been changed to reflect a more positive outcome. Commander Shepard, known within TAC as John Alan Shepard, is alive and promoted to Captain. TAC recognized Commander Shepard appearing as the default white male.

 _ **Mass Effect: Andromeda**_ should not affect the story of Mass Effect: The Adventure Continues since it is not set within the Andromeda Galaxy and doesn't follow the 'canon' of Mass Effect Universe as closely.

During the discussion process of developing the story, Wes Imlay and Allen Knott kept most of the first Mass Effect game intact. Though some minor changes were made, both Allen and Wes played Commander Shepard as the paragon version and their Shepard's decisions reflect that behavior. However, Mass Effect 2 results in a major change: Commander Shepard doesn't die when the S.S.V. _Normandy_ , SR-1 is destroyed at the beginning of the game. Mass Effect 3 like mentioned previously had major changes, those the overall story largely remained the same.

 **Cerberus** : There is an inconsistency in how the Mass Effect Universe presents Cerberus in the first game and the two later games. Wes and Allen have both decided to use the version presented in the first game. Cerberus in the third game is the cartoonish villain, whereas Cerberus for TAC is a human-first or pro-human, Alliance Intelligence organization similar too Section 31 seen in _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_.

 **Shepard** : Shepard is the main character of both the first three games and TAC's Universe. Like mentioned previously Shepard's is largely a paragon, and his romances are many and heterosexual in nature, since that is how male Shepard is portrayed in the first two games.

 **Female Shepard** : FemShep is also present in TAC, as Jennifer Shepard and is male Shepard half-sister. Like FemShep in the first two games Jennifer Shepard is bisexual.

 **Characters** : TAC will focus almost completely on the Mass Effect characters. However, Wes and Allen will borrow characters from their other stories if they choose or if needed. For example, Allen's main character, Arthur Wallace makes a short 'cameo' appearing in the first chapter but the story will focus on Shepard and his crew.

 **Grammar, Spelling, and Syntax** : This is a shared universe and Allen is currently without an editor, so the chapters written by him are going to be rough, since Allen has a grammar learning disability, meaning the grammar, spelling, and syntax are a struggle. Allen does his very best to make it readable and hopes it doesn't turn people off from reading the story. Reviews, comments, and messages regarding plot, characters, romances and things of that nature are welcome. However, grammar Nazi or troll reviews will either be deleted or simply ignored. Allen Knott's view is that reviews left as anonymous could be subject to deleting.

Wes Imlay and Allen Knott hope everyone enjoys Mass Effect: The Adventure Continues…


	2. Episode One - Chapter One

**Dimension Nu Epsilon:**

 **Mass Effect – The Adventure Continues:**

 **Episode One: Chapter One:**

 **Friday, January 26, 2187 C.E.**

 **Fleet Maintenance Facility – Cape Breton,**

 **Alliance Forces Base Esquimalt,**

 **Canada, Earth, Solar System**

S.S.V. _Normandy_ , SR-2, Normandy-class Stealth Frigate is docked in Dock 1513. Having finished its second round of refitting and modernizing, the ship is ready for its next mission. Captain Alan Shepard is standing watching the waves roll in, with Captain Arthur Wallace standing beside him, who says, "Captain Shepard."

"Captain Wallace…" voices Shepard, who knew the young Captain was in command of the S.S.V. _Poseidon_ , lead ship of the Poseidon-class Destroyer. The new Poseidon-class, similar to the Normandy-class in its design, larger and more powerful than a standard Frigate, but smaller and less powerful than a Cruiser. "…did you also get the morning debriefing from Admiral Hackett?"

"Actually, no Shepard," answers Arthur, who serviced under Admiral Jonas Ingram Stryker in the Twelfth Fleet and as a member of Alliance Intelligence during the Reaper War, "As you know, I serviced in intelligence during the war and I have been overseeing the study of the destroyed Reaper vessels. It was during that time we learned something that I think you should know. If you would please come with me, the Admirals are waiting for you."

"What could be so important that they need to speak to me now?" asks Shepard, who only had met Arthur once before and what he knows about the Captain is that he doesn't get unnerves easily, "It can't be the Reapers since all of them were destroyed when…"

"Captain, please follow me," asks Arthur, turning to walk away, leaving Shepard to ponder what is going on. Shepard is supposed to be leaving on his mission for the Alliance, which had several aspects to it, including assisting in the ongoing rebuilding of several worlds after the Reaper Invasion. Building goodwill between the Alliance and those worlds, plus strengthening the ties between Humanity and the other species. Because of this the crew includes Asari, Turian, Krogan, Quarian, and Human.

 **Main Conference Room,**

 **Drescher Naval Fleet Headquarters,**

 **Alliance Forces Base Esquimalt**

Arriving in the main conference room of the Admiral Kastanie Drescher Naval Fleet Headquarters, Shepard sees Admiral Stryker and Steven Hackett, Javik, and Doctor Liara T'Soni, taking a seat across from Arthur but beside Liara with Hackett ordering, "Wallace, you may start this debriefing, whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, Admiral," answers Arthur, standing up and walking to the center of the room, before he continues, "We have been studying the Reaper technologies since their destruction. Recently we discovered a Reaper Database including information on all of the species they have destroyed, the history of the galaxy over the last billion years along with other information the Reaper had gathered. During the research, Doctor T'Soni discovered several mentions of a species simply known to the Reapers as the **Behemoths**. She brought this to my attention and according to the database, the Behemoths are even older and more powerfully than the Leviathans. The few encounters between the Reapers and the Behemoths ended in completed destruction of the Reaper vessels…"

"Wait a God damn minute Captain!" orders Hackett, shouting more than he should, "You're telling me that there is an enemy in the galaxy that is older and even more powerful than the Reapers?"

"Not quite," explains Arthur, "There is an enemy that is older and even more powerful than the Reapers, but they are not in this galaxy. The Reapers only encountered them in intergalactic space, leaving the Reapers to conclude that the Behemoths exist in another galaxy or even another dimension. The reason the Reapers concluded that the Behemoths are not seen more often is because there is also another species mentioned in contact with the Behemoths, the **Krakens** , at least as powerful as the Behemoths but their ancient and bitter enemy. The Krakens seem to be what the Leviathans are, except they were not conquered by the Reapers. However, it also should be noted that according to the Reapers that the single weakness of the Behemoths seems to be Element Zero. The Krakens also seem to be totally immune to Element Zero. Shortly before the defeat of the Reapers, a single Behemoth vessel was detected scanning the Milky Way. The vessel was destroyed at the cost of several Reaper vessels. Now I will turn the debriefing over to T'Soni…"

Liara stand up, as Arthur and Shepard exchange glares, as Shepard didn't like Liara working on the same project as Wallace. Liara explains, "Thank you Captain Wallace. Admirals, with the available data, I don't believe the Behemoths are resided in the Local Group. If my theory is right they are from the Herschel-Dreyer Galaxy formerly known to humans as IC 1101."

"So, what are you two suggesting?" asks Admiral Hackett, after having calmed down, "Because, right now, neither the Alliance nor any of the other species are ready for another conflict. We are still rebuilding and recovering from the war and it took everything the galaxy could muster to defeat the Reaper threat."

"Admiral, we are not really suggesting anything," voices Arthur, as he sees the look on Alan's face, it is one of not this again.

"Perhaps…" responses Stryker, speaking for the first time, "…we could dispatch the _Normandy_ to investigate the situation. Since Shepard does have the most experiences with things of this type."

"Hmm," mumbles Hackett thinking over several of his options before asking, "Shepard, do you have an opinion on this mission?"

"Admiral Hackett," voices Shepard, standing up and walking over to the window that look across the horizon, "If this information turns out to be fact we will need to prepare. Given the condition of most of the worlds, still rebuilding from the Reaper Invasion. Maybe you should send Captain Wallace instead. While the _Normandy_ proceeds on its current goodwill mission. If Wallace reports back and the rumors are true, then the _Normandy_ can use the goodwill of the other species to start preparing for the coming conflict. He seems to be more knowledgeable about the Behemoths anyway and he will not need any time to be caught up. However, T'Soni will need to be replaced aboard the _Normandy_ , sir."

"That will not be necessary," voices Liara, "I had already named my replacement and Captain Wallace had accepted my recommendation."

"Very well," replies Hackett, who know there is some tension between Wallace and Shepard over T'Soni. Javik, who had been listening, finally asks, "Admiral Hackett, why was I requested?"

"I can answer that," commenting Liara, "During the investigating of the Reaper database, we found something. We believe that at least a handful of Protheans planets survived being harvested. According to the Reapers, Protheans colonies in several systems were unaccounted for at the end of the cycle. We also know that at least some of the Leviathans survived the harvest. Unfortunately, the Reapers' database doesn't mention where the systems are, but I have narrowed down the list to few places, like the Venus or Montana Nebulas."

Javik is speechless but recovers quickly and asks, "If some of my peoples survived, then why did they not rebuild the Empire?"

"Given the destruction and the devastation of your cycles, it would take quite a bit of time to rebuild just a single world. Then more time to rebuild both the civilian and military infrastructures to support the Empire. Maybe they are still in hiding? Or maybe they haven't been reawakened from their cryogenic stasis. You said your plan was to stay in stasis with a million Protheans until the Reaper retreated to Dark Space before being awoken to rebuild the Protheans Empire. Maybe they had more success, or their mission was to find a way to defeat the Reaper first," answers Arthur, having already discussed this with Liara, "The other possibility is that while they could have survived the cycle, maybe there weren't enough left to rebuild the Empire. We know there were only a handful of survivors on Ilos…"

"Shepard, if any of this have a chance of being true we must investigate," comments Javik. He wouldn't be deceived into the hope that some of his peoples survived the war with the Reapers.

"I agree," answers Shepard, who had become good friends with Javik since the defeat of the Reapers. It was Javik and Garrus who accompanied Alan on the final assault on the Citadel, to capture it back from the Reapers before initiating the Crucible and destroying the Reapers once and for all, "However, the Council is concerns with having so many Spectres aboard the _Normandy_. Since Garrus, Javik, and Miranda have all joined the Spectres, plus Ashley, there are several Spectres aboard my ship."

"I thought Garrus, Javik, and Miranda joined to replace the losses suffered during the Reaper Invasion?" asks Stryker, knowing that Shepard personally recommended each one of them to join the Spectres but his recommendation of Grunt was denied and Shepard didn't feel Jacob should have been recommended, something Jacob didn't take as well as Shepard would have hoped.

"Correct Admiral Stryker however, that still doesn't address the Council concerns with having so many in one place," answers Shepard, "Before the Reaper Invasion there were 100 Spectres. At the end of the Reaper Invasion that number was down to only t30. Ten of those had already resigned or retired. So right now, there are only 40 Spectres active and according to Councilor Tevos, she will need the rest of this year to get the number of Spectres back to around 50. Tevos has no timetable on how long it will take to get the Spectres back to their full complement."

"Then why did they deny Grunt?" asks Arthur, wondering if he should put his name forward as a possible fourth human candidate.

"Because Councilor Valern voted no and the decision must be unanimous," answers Shepard, who didn't tell Grunt he had put forward his name. He thought there was a very good chance that Valern would vote no. Besides, he barely got Miranda through.

"I understand you know the new human Councilor… Captain Shepard?" asks Arthur knowing the new human Councilor is Charles Saracino.

"I met him once aboard the Citadel when he was campaigning for the Terra Firma party," answers Shepard, wondering how Saracino got the Councilor seat, "He asked me for an endorsement. I said no."

"Given the Councilor's concerns, Shepard I suggest you start by taking the _Normandy_ to the Citadel and meeting with the Council," orders Hackett, who had made his decision, "We may not like Saracino or agreed with all of his ideas or beliefs but for the time being he is our Councilor. Wallace, I'm sending to investigate the Behemoths, while the _Normandy_ is on its goodwill-mission. Shepard, I also authorize you to search for any surviving Protheans, we owe Javik least that much but remember your primary mission is to support the rebuilding efforts, protect civilians, and strengthen the ties between the humanity and the other species. I don't want you to mention anything about the Behemoths or Krakens till we know for sure. The galaxy is still in a fragile state and we don't need to panic anybody."

Shepard stands up since he is ready to get back to his ship, says, "I will have the _Normandy_ depart immediately for Citadel space."

Then everyone exits the room with Javik and Liara following Shepard back to the _Normandy_. Admiral Hackett walks back to his office while Stryker and Wallace walk back to the _Poseidon_.

 **S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Dock 1513,**

 **Alliance Forces Base Esquimalt**

With Shepard, Javik, Liara back on board, Shepard orders his pilot Lieutenant David Crooks, to lift off and just for a moment his thought drift to Lieutenant Jeff 'Joker' Moreau, who was killed when the Collector destroyed the _Normandy_ , SR-1. Shepard wasn't able to save Joker, and almost died trying to save him. Sitting beside Crooks is E.D.I., who had taken the name Natasi. Shepard orders, "Natasi, have the squad meet me in the conference room."

"Do you also require my presence, Shepard?" asks Natasi, turning to face Alan, who responds, "You're after all part of my crew."

Natasi made the announcement over the ship intercom. Natasi had grown accustomed to the way the crew treated her, like just another member of the _Normandy_ 's crew, despite being an A.I.

 **Conference Room,**

 **Deck 2,**

 **S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **, Sol System**

Racing toward the Sol System mass relay, Shepard is meeting with his squad mates. Several of them had been with Shepard through his entire journey. In the conference room with Shepard are Ashley, Tali, Liara, Miranda, Jack, Kasumi, Samara, Natasi, Garrus, Wrex, Grunt, and Javik. However, Javik's mind is somewhere else, as Shepard continues, "…so that is the situation. We will be docking with the Citadel later today and be there for a least a day, maybe two. Ashley, you and Garrus will be accompanying me to meet with the Council. It is Councilor Tevos who is concerned with having five Spectres aboard the _Normandy_. Meanwhile Miranda, I want you, Tali, and Natasi to continue working on our secret project. Acquire whatever resources you need and store them in compartment 4-A. Wrex and Grunt, I want you two to go down to the Markets and acquire any additional weapons you think we may need and store them in the Armory on Deck 8. Please Grunt, don't get into too much trouble this time. Samara, I want you to stay with the ship, you're in charge until I get back. Jack and Kasumi, while we are dock with the Citadel, I want you to go meet with Zaeed and Jacob. Kasumi, Jacob is still upset that I didn't recommend him for the Spectres and he hasn't been responding to any of my messages. Jack, Zaeed asked for you, something about needing some assistance. Please keep the carnage to a minimum. I will swing by later to speak with everyone before we depart for Omega. Everyone is dismissed, but Samara would you please stay."

After everyone has left the conference room, Shepard asks, "Samara how are you handling everything? I mean your daughters?"

"I'm very grateful that Mordin found a cure to the Ardat-Yakshi before his death and to you for letting me bring my daughters aboard," answers Samara, staring through Shepard and into space, "But the Justicars are gone. I'm the only one left…"

"Is the Asari Republics still insisting that you not attempt to rebuild the Order?" asks Shepard, who know that Samara had been free from the Justicar Code, with the destruction of the Order.

"Yes, and without the Order, I can't legally enforce the Code," voices Samara, tears running down her face, "Half of me is glad because I can spend time with my daughters, but half of me feels lost. For the first time in hundreds of years I need a purpose."

"Well that was why I asked to speak with you," voices Shepard, "I had spoken with Councilor Tevos on this and since you don't want to join the Spectres but you're aboard the _Normandy_ , the Councilor had agreed to let several Commandos accompany me with my mission. They will be assigned to the _Normandy_ and under my authority. I would like to give you command of the Commando if…"

"It would be an honor to command them for you Alan," responds Samara, who figure since Shepard saved Thessia this is the least the Asari can do for him, "How many Commando are coming aboard?"

"Twenty, I had already invited Shiala to come along now that she is totally free from the indoctrinated of the Thorian, but I will leave it up to you if she is included in with the Commandos because I'm unsure if she even wants to be," explains Shepard, "But now you have a purpose again since I can't think of anyone else better suited to command the Commandos than you."

"Thank you, Captain," replies Samara, "Do you think it going to be a problem, also having Aralakh Company aboard? I mean Grunt…"

"I trust Grunt to keep his peoples from destroying the ship," voices Shepard, though more hopefully than fact, "The Citadel is another story but later when I speak with him I will make sure he can keep the Krogans in line. Wrex has never been a problem."

"If you say so Shepard," responses Samara, "I will be in my quarters, if you need to speak to me about anything else."

Samara's quarters are the Starboard Observation on Deck 4 along with her daughters Falere, Rila and Morinth who Shepard brought aboard to cure their Ardat-Yakshi's condition. With Samara exiting the Conference Room, Shepard is left alone with his thought, till a voice interrupts him, "Captain, we are docking…"

"Be right their Crooks," answers Shepard, thinking about the crew he had lost. There is Corporal Richard Jenkins, Lieutenant Charles Pressly, Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, Lieutenant Steve Cortez, Lieutenant Jeff Moreau, and then there are 20 more he lost when the _Normandy_ , SR-1 was destroyed. Shepard was also missing his normal pilots Lieutenant Shane 'Ace of Diamonds' Vansen and Carol 'Foe Hammer' Rawley but they would be back aboard the _Normandy_ before it left the Citadel. Then for a second Alan wonders if it is unlucky to be a Lieutenant aboard his vessel?

 **Council Offices,**

 **Citadel Tower,**

 **Citadel**

Shepard, Ashley, and Garrus are sitting in Councilor Tevos's Office, with Councilor Sparatus, Valern and Charles Saracino, who had been speaking, "…I agreed with Captain Shepard. I see nothing wrong with having so many Spectres aboard the _Normandy_."

"We have too few Spectres left to have so many aboard one ship," voices Tevos, who knew Sparatus and Saracino are on Shepard's side, but she only needed Valern and there is already bad blood between the Salarian and Shepard over him curing the genophage. Valern was the only one to oppose the transferred of several worlds back to the Krogans for their effect against the Reapers.

"Councilor Tevos," voices Shepard, "I understand your concerns but I'm going to need all the help I can get to keep the peace, and help the rebuilding effects. The _Normandy_ now has additional shuttles giving Ashley, Garrus, Miranda, or Javik the options to get back and forth, between the _Normandy_ and their destinations…"

"There is another option, we can add additional ships to join the _Normandy_ mission," voices Saracino, who would rather focus on rebuilding the human colonies first, "I would suggest Shepard pick between either a Charon-class or Stalwart-class Light Frigate and a Paris-class Heavy Frigate. However, we could also give Williams command of the _Normandy_ 's sister ship, _Coral Sea_."

Each Councilor thinks over the idea for several minutes before Councilor Sparatus says, "I think those are reasonable ideas."

"I agree Councilor," responses Tevos, "Captain Shepard choose whatever two ships you desire, and they will be reassigned to assist the _Normandy_. Councilor Valern, is there something else?"

"Yes, there is Councilor Tevos," replies the Salarian Councilor, "Captain Shepard, I understand that you had requested Asari Commandos to come aboard the N _ormandy_ in addition to the company of Krogans you already had aboard. Shepard, it sounds like you're expecting trouble, or not telling the Council everything?"

"Councilor Valern, as you're aware, the galaxy is in a fragile state right now," answers Shepard, "There are also rumors of two new previously unknown species, the Dilgar and Drakh. Then there are reports of some of the less powerfully species planning to use the Reaper crisis to increases their territories, the Brakiri and Drazi. Then you have the tension in the Krogan clans, which could lead to a civil war. There are also two new other species, the Tyraans, Saygans, and then there are the Goliaths."

"Alright you make your point, Captain!" responses Valern, who like the rest of the Councilor thought things would get easier now that the Reapers are destroyed but there are always newer problems, "You also had the Jormangunds and then the Poleepkwa refugees. Last is the tension between the Butariens and Batarians. That is going to start a bloody war any day, unless the Council agrees to assist in finding a peaceful solution."

"I'm sorry Councilor Valern, I'm unfamiliar with the Butariens," comments Shepard, who already had a lot on his plate and beside he didn't mention the Zeltrons, Orions, and Klingons who culture, society, and name bear a striking resemblance to the Krogans, it almost like someone based the Krogans on the Klingons, "Can you please update me on the current situations?"

"The Butariens are an offshoot of the Batarian species and for centuries the Butariens had been enslaved by the Batarians. However, with the near complete destruction of the Batarian Hegemony and the Batarian Defense Forces crippled it is the best chance the Butariens had to achieve their freedom," explains Valern, "But we can't let this war erupt. Atrocities will be committed across several systems. Now, with the destruction of the Batarian Central Government, the new civilian leaderships seem more willing to work with the Council. We don't have the resources to stop the fighting once it starts and, what is that human saying? Spread like wildfire. Then there is also the Raloi and Delgashi, who both retreated back to their homeworlds in the hope of avoiding Reaper invasion. Successfully as it was, it now leaves then open to enemies like the Dilgars and Drakhs."

"Sounds like we are going to have our hand full for the next years," voices Ashley liking the idea of getting her own vessel.

"Plus, there is the aftermath of the war to think about," comments Saracino, "You have the Geth petition to join the Citadel while most are staying in Perseus Veil. There is a group led by a Geth VI that desires their own homeworld. Then there are the Krogans, plus the Vorcha had a new leader named Kesh, who is leading pirate raids throughout several systems. Shepard have you decided on the vessels that will be accompanying you?"

"Yes, Councilor Saracino, I would request the S.S.V. _Achilles_ , Paris-class Heavy Frigate, and the S.S.V. _Proteus_ , Charon-class Light Frigate to accompany the _Normandy_ ," answers Shepard, knowing that both Frigates lack the Normandy's stealth systems, but there is only one other Normandy-class in service, the S.S.V. _Casablanca_ since the S.S.V. _Coral Sea_ is scheduled for its commissioning later this year. The S.S.V. _Ain Jalut_ , SV-1, Normandy-class, was destroyed during the Reaper War, when the ship's stealth systems failed. Plus, it is highly unlike that the Alliance would assigns both Normandy-class ships to one mission.

"I will speak with Admiral Hackett about the situation," voices Saracino, "But if there nothing else, I think we are done here."

"The meeting is adjourned," announces Councilor Tevos, thinking things are getting too human-focus, which had been happening since Saracino took the human seat on the council. Shepard, Ashley, and Garrus walk out of the office, with Shepard asking, "Garrus you didn't say anything? Did you all of sudden forget English?"

"No, Shepard," replies Garrus, "I was just wondering why we met in the Councilor Tevos' Office, instead of the Council Chambers?"

"Because the Chambers were badly damaged during the assault on the Citadel and the Council is planning on reopening them in some grand ceremony," explains Ashley, knowing it was the third time in only four years that the Citadel Tower had been heavily damage, the first was the Battle of the Citadel in 2183, the second was the Reapers' attack on the Citadel in 2186 and then six months later was the Alliance assault on the Citadel. The latter was where Shepard, Garrus, and Javik led a strike team to retake the Citadel before initiating the Crucible and destroying the entirety of the Reapers, "It has only been six months since the assault on the Citadel. I'm actually quite surprised at the amount of damage that has been repaired in that short amount of a time."

"Well, I'm going to go look for Executor Pallin. See if he has any useful information that would be helpful in dealing with everything," explains Shepard, who with the help of Pallin, Chellick, and Commander Bailey was able to evacuate larger number of Citadel civilians and personnel before the Reapers attacked and took control of the Citadel. It was the second time that Shepard had saved the Council's collective asses from destruction, the first time was during the Battle of the Citadel in 2183, "But I will catch up with you two later back aboard the _Normandy_ , right now I need to go speak with a friend."

Shepard leaves, with Ashley going to find a communication console to call her sister, Sarah, who is again living on Earth. Garrus meanwhile is heading to visit an old C-Sec friend, another Turian named Termius Camsis. The last time, Garrus encountered Termius was in 2185 aboard the space station Omega, where Termius was operating under the code name of Archangel. Shepard, Garrus, and Wrex helped Termius get away from Omega. Termius had left C-Sec feeling the same disillusion about the bureaucratic red tapes that Garrus did. However, Termius and a squad of twelve members: a Salarian explosives expert, Azotah Koleon; a Batarian tech expert, Sazis Sapkevran; two former C-Sec agents, both Turians, Thazix Hastrius and Ohazix Arasca; two security consultants, the Turian named Lantar Sidonis and a Human named, Gerard Butler and six former mercenaries, the Krogans, Ravanor Bronus, Khel Krantt, Raik Garent; the Human Andrin Hutchcraft; the Drell Tore Zharas, and Quarian Razl'Sinara nar Pegasus, was betrayed by one of his team, originally thought to be the Turian, Lantar Sidonis, but in reality it was the human Andrin Hutchcraft, a Cerberus operative whose mission it was to infiltrate Omega and disrupt the three main mercenary groups on Omega, the Blue Suns, the Blood Pack and the Eclipse. Hutchcraft's betrayal led to the death of Koleon, Sapkevran, Butler, Bronus, Krantt, Garent, Zharas, and Razl'Sinara with only Hastrius, Arasca, and Sidonis escaped with their life. Garrus later tracked down Sidonis and would have killed him if not for Shepard stepping in the way and convincing him otherwise. Garrus looked forward to meeting up with his old C-Sec friend and drinking buddy, since Terminus was badly injured during the escape from Omega now almost three years ago.

 **Ward's Office,**

 **Alliance Tower,**

 **Presidium**

Admiral Henry Thomas Ward is sitting in his office, when Shepard walks in and salutes. Admiral Ward, commanding officer of the newly created Alliance Eighteenth Fleet, known as the Alliance Citadel Fleet, returns the salute, as Shepard says, "Admiral Ward I'm sorry for busting in like this but I need to talk with you…"

"It is alright, Captain," answers Ward, motioning for his secretary to close the door, "Please, have a seat and explain the situation. What does the first human Spectre need with me?"

"I don't know if you're aware yet. Councilor Saracino is speaking with Admiral Hackett about reassigning the S.S.V. _Achilles_ and S.S.V. _Proteus_ to assist the _Normandy_ and while I appreciate the help. I don't want to blindside you since both of those vessels are part of your Fleet. The _Normandy_ is departing tomorrow," explains Shepard, as they hear a knock at the door. Shepard turned to see his mother, Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard stand there in full dress uniform. Admiral Ward stands up and says, "Captain Shepard, I already figured something like this would happen and requested an additional Frigate to be assigned to the Citadel Fleet. As you're aware the Fleet is short-handed right now, but Admiral Hackett assured me that the new S.S.V. _London_ will be assigned to Alliance Citadel Fleet to fill in the gap. The _London_ is one of the new Dublin-class Cruisers and I'm also getting the S.S.V. _Adventurous_ , one of the new Stalwart-class Light Frigates, so while I will be short-handed temporarily I wasn't blindsided. However, there is something I need to talk about with you but if you would rather wait till after you speak with your mother well I think you have earned that privilege, Captain."

"Thank you, Admiral Ward," responds Shepard, who haven't seen his mother since before he left for the _Normandy_ commissioning in early 2183. Shepard and his mother exchange hugs as Admiral Ward quietly steps out of his office to let the mother and son catch up after four very difficult years for everyone involved.

"How are you John?" asks Hannah, referring to Shepard's first name. Hannah was the only one to call her son John, since his legal name was John Alan Shepard, but since he joined the Alliance he had always gone by Alan Shepard to distinguish himself from his well-respected and highly decorated father Captain John Shepard, who had been the commanding officer of Arcturus Station since 2178. In 2186, when the Reapers attacked Arcturus Station, Captain John Shepard successfully evacuation Prime Minister Amul Shastri and 87.5% of the Alliance Parliament, along with 338,226 of the 450,000 population of Arcturus Station before the station was destroyed during the Fall of Arcturus Station. Leading to what is now known as the 'Miracle of Arcturus.' A third Arcturus station, known officially as Arcturus-3 is currently under construction and expected to be completed by the end of 2187. Meanwhile Alliance Command and the Parliament use the original Arcturus-1 station.

"I'm doing well mom," answers Shepard, who always had a strain relationship with his parents because of the time they were always on active duty. Alan was closer to his mom than he is to his father, "So how is dad doing and what are you doing here?"

"I had never been to the Citadel before," answers Hannah, "So I thought I would see it before heading onto my new assignment with the Sixteenth Fleet. I report to Admiral Kahoku in three days and as for your father, well he is still steaming mad that the Reapers destroyed his station and he lost so many people. However, he did say that Arcturus is coming along quite nicely."

"Well that is good," voices Shepard, who doesn't understand why his parents are still married when they spend so little time together, "Do you want me to give you a tour of the station?"

"We could get a bite to eat and talk first," responds Hannah, who had been married since 2154, the same year her son was born.

Alan also had a half-sister named Jennifer Shepard, from a relationship John had with a girl back on Earth. Unlike Alan who grew up knowing his parents, Jennifer never knew her parents and was a child of the street. She learned to live by her wits and guts, surviving in the hidden underbelly of the megalopolis of San Antonio, Texas. Jennifer was eager to find a better life and escaped the street and poverty, so she fled to the fringe colony of Mindoir in 2168 at the age of fourteen. In 2170 Jennifer was living a quiet but happy life on Mindoir when the first wave of Batarian slavers raided the colony. Jennifer rallied her friends, adopted family, and civilian inhabitants, leading them in their desperate fight to repel the raiders. When the raiders broke through the colony's defenses, she single-handedly held them off before receiving reinforcement from the passing Alliance Cruiser S.S.V. _Hyderabad_ , Geneva-class and the Alliance Carrier S.S.V. _Einstein_ , Newton-class. Jennifer actions saved Mindoir and the colonists celebrated her as a true hero. In 2172, Jennifer joined the Alliance Navy, where she learned of her biological father, Commander John Shepard, who was totally unaware of her existence. John didn't even know who her mother could be. While Alan and Jennifer's careers started off in the same place, both graduated in 2176 C.E. Jennifer career had somewhat stall at Lieutenant Commander holding that rank and serving aboard the S.S.V. _Roosevelt_ , a Kennedy-class Carrier. Jennifer had spent her career aboard Carriers, from the S.S.V. _Lincoln_ to S.S.V. _Nimitz_ to S.S.V. _Kennedy_ to now the _Roosevelt_.

"Alright, mom what exactly do you want?" asks Alan, as seen the tactic before, it was either about his dad, his love life or something else, "The last time you wanted to get a bite to eat and talk I ended up on the blind date from Hell. So skip the phony shows and just tell me what is going on? Is it about dad?"

"John, I want you to request that your half-sister be transferred from the _Roosevelt_ to the _Normandy_. I know Admiral Hackett had requested you add another command-level officer. Jennifer is the necessary rank and is qualified to fly fighters, which also according to Hackett the _Normandy_ is now equipped with two SX3 Fighters," explains Hannah, who had grown close to Jennifer and her adopted family unlike John or Alan. Alan because he didn't really have the time and John while he loved his children he was first and foremost an Alliance Naval Officer.

"Mom, you know that there are regulations against family servicing aboard the same warship," comments Alan, realizing what his mother is really asking him, and he isn't happy with her, as he continues, "You're asking me to use my authority to get Hackett to wave the regulation! Is that what you're asking?"

"Yes," answers Hannah, "If the _Normandy_ was a normal Alliance vessel this wouldn't be possible, but the _Normandy_ is unique. You have a mixed crew, plus the only three human Spectres. John, this is where I and your father differ. He is Alliance first, parent second. I had always done my best to be a mother first, and an Officer second. Please, John, Jennifer needs this. She is being overshadowed originally by your father success and now your success. She e-mailed me saying how disappointed her crew members were to learn that she is not that Shepard. How many people, having a brother who saved the galaxy twice from the Reapers? Let's see here, Hero of the Blitz, Savior of the Council, the First Human Spectre and from what I hear, quite the ladies man."

Shepard just shakes his head at how his mother can still reduce him to a five-year-old little boy. After a few moments Alan asks, "Mom, you didn't speak with an Admiral about this did you?"

"I did. Steven had been a friend since 2158, when him and your father were both Lieutenants and I was just an Ensign," explains Hannah thinking back to all of those years ago, almost 30 years.

Hannah sees her son's resistance fading and gives him a big hug. She leans her head back and asks, "Now, what is this I've been hearing about all of the women just throwing themselves at you?"

"MOM!" voices Alan turning red as an angry charging Grunt.


	3. Episode One - Chapter Two

**Episode One: Chapter Two:**

 **Saturday, January 27, 2187 C.E.**

 **Shepard's Apartment,**

 **Tiberius Towers,**

 **Silversun Strip, Lower Wards**

The next morning Shepard awoke in his apartment, located in the Tiberius Towers, formerly David Anderson's apartment, letting his eyes readjust he sees Miranda's head lying on his chest, under the sheet is her genetically engineered perfect nude body. Shepard stands up and stretches his arms and legs while seeing Miranda roll into his spot. Lying beside Miranda, on her chest is the blue-skin angel Liara, and beside her is the tattoo cover vixen Jack, with Ashley lying on the other end of the bed. Shepard dresses quickly before walking into the kitchen to find Kasumi eating her morning breakfast, and she asks, "Alan didn't you enjoy yourself last night? You're not normally up at 7:20am."

"Last night was heavenly…" answers Shepard, who likes the new arrangement much better than the previous one. Shepard originally became good friend with Ashley, Liara, and Tali during their times aboard the _Normandy_ , SR-1. However, shortly after the mission to Feros, Ashley forced the issue by having Shepard pick between herself, Liara or Tali. Later, Shepard aboard the _Normandy_ , SR-2, got close to Miranda, Jack, Samara, Kasumi, and Kelly Chambers not to mention a few other he got close to over the last four years like Sha'ira, Aria T'Loak, Samantha Traynor and Diana Allers. Shortly after the destruction of the Reapers, and during the V-R Day Celebrations, several of the women cornered him and wanted him to choose who he wanted to be with now that the Reapers were defeated. During that conversation, Shepard explains that he had feeling for Ashley, Laira, Tali, Miranda, Jack, and Kasumi but didn't want to hurt Samara, Kelly, or any of the others. It was Ashley who suggested that they do a 'trial period' where they 'share' Shepard or more specifically have a polyamorous relationship. Alan about leaped out of his skin at this idea. It wasn't that out of the realm of possibility since Liara, Jack, Samara, Kelly, and Diana had relationships in the past with both men and women. This only left Tali and Miranda undecided but Shepard explained that he didn't feel right being forced to pick since some part of him would always wondering what would have happened if he had let things play out naturally or had chosen someone else. Plus, it was not like it was some video game where the game was forcing him to choose. Alan was quite surprised when Ash apologized for forcing the issue back on the original _Normandy_ , and how at the time she held anti-alien sentiments. Though neither Ashley nor Miranda had ever been with a woman before they both asked for time to think through things. Tali despite having some concerns about her health, had been in love with Shepard since shortly after the moment he saved her life aboard the Citadel in 2183. While she also had her doubts about how long a relationship of this nature could last, she would be willing to keep her options open in order to make sure that when Shepard picked her, he wouldn't have any regrets or second thoughts about his decision. Then they would settle down on Rannoch after their honeymoon. Several days later, Miranda and Ashley both agreed to do a twelve month 'trial period' where they experiment with variants between individual time with Shepard and group time with Shepard. That group may be three, four, or more depending on the situation. Shepard complimented Ashley on how far she had come and while she maintained that she is exclusively heterosexual, the intimacy she was getting from the relationship was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Miranda on the other hand was struggling with the sharing aspect more than Shepard thought she would. However, he had learned quite a bit about her, like that she and Jacob never had a relationship despite what Jacob thought. It was purely Jacob wanting her and Miranda not having the same feeling. Shepard continues, "…I'm up so early because it's hard to sleep in a two-person bed with four other people. But how was your night?"

"Wonderful," comments Kasumi, "I'm glad that I decided to keep quiet during the initial conversation about my previous relationship experiences. I hadn't felt this good since before…"

Kasumi stopped before saying his name and thinking about her previous lover, friend, and mentor Keiji Okuda. Part of why she didn't say anything during their initial group conversation is because she didn't know if she could handle opening herself up to someone again, especially sharing him with several other women. However, after talking with Jack, who explained how Shepard was with her, Kasumi felt ready to open her heart once again. The only reason Kasumi was ever interested in Jacob was because she knew it would never last since Jacob was trying too hard to be a paragon of virtue like Shepard. Shepard, seeing the tears in Kasumi's eyes, places a hand on each of her shoulders before asking, "Kasumi, are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Alan, my tears are not totally tears of sadness," explains Kasumi, "They are also tears of happiness. I do still miss Keiji and part of me is still in love with him, since we shared such a very intimate relationship but there was always something missing. I don't know maybe I'm a different person now than I was before I met you. Maybe I want different things out of life. I had experiments with women before but never really had been attracted to them but being with you, seeing that you do care for me in a way that is different from Keiji but you also care deeply for Miranda, Jack, Ashley and everyone else it mean that even if the relationship doesn't last. We can still be friends and that wouldn't be the worst ending I could imagine because if Keiji had asked for me to share him with other women, I would had cut off his balls. However, I'm a different person than I was back when Keiji and I were together, all of those years ago."

"Like I said previously we can take things as slow as you want," responds Shepard, "There is no rush and I understand you feel like you came into the game late. It is hard to be added on later and have to catch up especially since we didn't click right away but you were always talking about Jacob and I really thought you were in love with him or wanted to have his babies."

"No, I picked Jacob simply because I thought it wouldn't last and he would be a good lay," explains Kasumi, who was still hurting from Keiji's death when she met Alan, "I mean he does have a nice body but that was really all he had going for him. Besides you're much better in bed than what I think he would be and you have proven that over and over and over again. I only want your babies inside of my belly and to feel your manhood deep inside…"

Shepard doesn't let Kasumi finishing since he kisses her with all of the passion he feels running through his entire body. If this was his award for saving the galaxy, then he would be more than happy to save this galaxy again or save another galaxy. Shepard and Kasumi stand there gently kissing one another till they are interrupted as Jack comes walking out of the bedroom in her birthday suit and upon seeing, she just shakes her head but neither one said anything and just continue to hold each other…

 **Upper Level,**

 **Castle Arcade,**

 **Silversun Strip, Lower Wards**

Shepard made the short walk from his apartment to the Castle Arcade, with Shepard asking, "You sure he wants to meet here?"

"This is where he said to meet him," answers Jack, who's meeting yesterday with Zaeed was simply a cover story for what is really going on. Then Zaeed came walking through the crown and says, "Shepard…" before spinning around a chair and taking a seat at the table and chuckling, "…or it is Captain Alan Shepard, right?"

"Yes, it is nice to finally had the rank, since I had been doing a Captain's job since I first became a Spectre but the Alliance didn't officially award me the rank until this year," explains Shepard, who wasn't promoted when he received command of the _Normandy_ , SR-1 like he should had been. Now with the change the Alliance officially promoted him to Commander in 2185 and Captain in 2187 though he is still waiting for his back pay. Shepard continues, "So how is everything going aboard Tartarus Base? Have you learned anything more? Do you think it time to bring in the Council or Alliance to help figure out the base?"

"Well, now with the Reapers gone we have been able to actually get to work exploring the base but it's massive," explains Zaeed, who Shepard left in charge of the Collector Base, after the mission through the Omega-4 Relay. Zaeed's first priority was to free the entire group of captured colonists. However, before releasing the captured colonist, Zaeed and his team needed to make sure they weren't indoctrinated or otherwise harmed. That took most of 2185. When the Reaper invaded in 2186, Shepard ordered the base to go dark in order to make sure the Reapers didn't discover it. Shepard was planning to use the captured Collector Base as a fall back point in case the Crucible failed. He only told a handful of people this as he wasn't sure who he could trust, "We had learned that the indoctrinated had to be in close proximity to the Reapers to maintain their control over the subject. According to Doctor Ross, the longer the subject is under control the longer and harder it would be for them to recover from the indoctrination. Then there is also the matter of Fehl Prime. According to Marian the Collector was planning on attacking the colony in 2185 but you launched your assault on their base before they could. That leads me to why I'm here. We discovered a second Collector Cruiser, fully operational and there are the 'stasis chambers' aboard Tartarus. Doctor Ross and Rana feel like the stasis chambers are where the Reapers left previous captured species preserved in stasis. Rana believes there also could be captured Protheans aboard, I guess reinforcement if the Reapers ever needed them. I bring this up because I know how Javik reacted last time to hearing that we killed more of his people. Rana doesn't think these Protheans are indoctrinated yet since according to her research the subject needs to be awake to be indoctrinated. Then there are the stasis chambers located in the asteroid belt, which Ross thinks is where the Collector stored the crews of the ships they had destroyed over the past 50,000 years. So basically, what I'm saying is that I need more men. We had already redoubled our efforts. Plus, the men are working as fast as they possibly can."

"Hmm," mumbles Shepard, who underestimated the undertaking that would be the Collector Base. So far, they had managed to keep everything quiet since the captured Colonists were still living aboard the base, because with the Reaper Invasion it didn't make a lot of sense to resettled them on their colony, "Alright, I think it time to speak with Admiral Hackett about this. He is going to lose his shit when he heard I didn't destroy the Collector Base plus that there are almost 4.3 million colonists living aboard the base. Zaeed, I want you to go back to Omega and speak with Aria, it's only with her help that we managed to keep everything about the Collector Base secret. However, I'm now curious, to why you asked for Jack instead of someone else?"

"Because I wanted to ask Jack if she was still close to any of her students at the Grissom Academy," explains Zaeed, who didn't get to talk for long yesterday because there was a new development in another matter, "I had learned that a group known as the Enlighten are planning a terrorist attack the Academy. However, the group is only planning to target the biotic students and I thought she could get a message to the Academy covertly or without setting off the panic button. From what I had gathered the attack will happen within a week to ten days."

"I can speak with Kahlee Sanders, from the _Normandy_ communication room," voices Jack, who despite not being their teacher anymore is still fiercely protective of her ex–students.

"That is alright, I will speak with Sanders myself, after talking with Admiral Hackett," orders Shepard, "However, we may need to find out more about what is actually going on with the group called the Enlighten. Why would they attack the Academy? Better yet, why would they attack just the biotic students? Zaeed, get to Omega and meet with Aria. Jack, I want you to take a shuttle to Grissom and just keep an eye out. I will tell Sanders you're coming. You may want to take someone with you and I will swing by as soon as I'm done. Then I will travel to Omega."

Both Jack and Zaeed nod in agreement before standing up and leaving the Arcade. Shepard leaves the Arcade before taking the Citadel Rapid Transit to Bay D24, where the _Normandy_ is docked.

 **Communication Room,**

 _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Docking Bay D24, Citadel**

Shepard had explained the situation about the Collector Base, now known as Tartarus Base, and what Zaeed said about Grissom Academy. Much to Shepard surprise, Hackett already knew about the Enlighten. They were apparently an anti-biotic group made up of several distinct species that had recently turned to terrorism. Hackett also approved the reassignment of the S.S.V. _Achilles_ and S.S.V. _Proteus_ to service under Shepard's command. He had also approved the transferred of Lieutenant Commander Jennifer Shepard to the _Normandy._ Hackett commented he couldn't turn down Hannah. Hackett continues, "…Shepard, I want our first priority to be to resettle the captured colonists back on the original colony. Then I will send a research team, a scientist team, and intelligence team to Omega, where you will equip their ships with the ability to use the Omega-4 Relay. I understand Baynham and Ross are both already on Tartarus? The last I heard was, Ross was dead and Baynham was still on Feros."

"I gave Doctor Ross a counter proposal," explains Shepard, "I didn't take her bribe but offered her the chance to leave. She owed me a favor and basically now works for me. Doctor Baynham and her mother were eager to assist me, after I saved them on Feros. Also, Admiral Hackett, I'm requesting additional Marines present. There is a Lieutenant Marie Durand that I first met on Nepmos. I would like her unit of the Marines to be assigned. Durand is assigned to the First Platoon, Company D, 4th Battalion, 14th Infantry Regiment, 3rd Brigade of the 10th Frontier Division. I don't need the entire Division, but Company D could be useful."

"I will speak with Lieutenant Colonel Aboim, Captain Ponder is currently in charge of Delta Company but are you sure one platoon is enough for such as massive station?" asks Hackett, who was thinking it might would be better to promote Durand and give Shepard an entire Company, 96 soldiers instead of just 24.

"Admiral, I need someone who I can trust," explains Shepard, who had done his best to stay in contact with the peoples he had met through his journey, "This base is probably my closely guarded secret. Besides, you could always promote Durand to Captain if you think I'm going to need a larger number of Marines."

"That is an option," responses Hackett, "However, I wanting to speak with you about something else you haven't told anyone. It happened back in 2183 before you departed the Citadel to find Doctor T'Soni. It is known as Hal9000, but you named it Clippit."

"How did you find out about that?" asks Shepard, surprised since only two other humans knew what he did, one of them was Lieutenant Alenko but he died on Virmire. The other person was Ashley Williams, but Shepard was sure she hadn't told anyone about Shepard sparing the A.I. that he encountered aboard the Citadel.

"You gave an unknown, unidentified A.I. a starship to travel to meet the Geth, just a day after you fought the Geth on Eden Prime? What were you thinking, Captain?" asks Hackett, who found out after Jacob Taylor passed along secret files. Jacob's relationship with Shepard was strained over Shepard's not recommending Jacob for the Spectre and because Brynn Cole called out Shepard's name one night during sex. Brynn later revealed that she thinks about Shepard more than she should even though she is technically with Jacob. Jacob later found out that she only was interested in him to learn more about the, 'Great Commander Shepard.' This had caused Jacob friendship with Shepard to deteriorate to the point where Jacob wasn't talking with Shepard. This was reconfirmed again by Kasumi during her brief conversion with Jacob. Worst was that Shepard had invited Cole to join the staff on Tartarus Base, once she return from her maternity leave. Shepard even originally planned to have Jacob takeover the Shadow Broker network after Shepard defeated the Yahg known as 'Ares.' However, with Jacob continued distance of himself, Shepard selected Corporal, Second Class Richard L. Jenkins who was killed on Eden Prime but brought back by Cerberus and Project Lazarus. Originally intended as a test, Jenkins was selected because he was lost while under Shepard command, which according to the Illusive Man, would make Shepard more willing to accept the reborn Jenkins. It took until 2185 but Project Lazarus was a success. With Shepard recruited into Cerberus to fight the Collector in the same year, the project proved to be unnecessary. Shepard later discovered Jenkins, who was still undergoing treatment at a Cerberus base. With the help of Miranda and Jacob, Shepard freed Jenkins and brought him back aboard the _Normandy_ , with Doctor Karin Chakwas treating Jenkins. Fully recovering from the experience, Jenkins was still listed as dead by the Alliance but now served as the Shadow Broker. The only reason Jenkins told Jacob was because he felt he like he owed Jacob for rescuing him and he didn't realize that Jacob was planning to use the information against Shepard. Worst was that Jacob had rejoined the reborn Cerberus, now under the control of General Oleg Petrovsky. Shepard explains, "Listen Admiral, in four years Clippit hasn't caused a single problem. I learned from Legion, he made contact with the main group of Geth and after some time he was accepted by the Geth, eventually being placed into a mobile platform. It was Clippit who recommended sending Legion to find me, after Clippit explained that I was unwilling to destroy it since it hadn't done anything to harm anyone. I also explained that I believe synthetics can coexist with organics peacefully. This act lead to Legion joining my crew and gave me the reputation to negotiate peace between the Geth and Quarian, which proved an additional war asset to the Fleet when we retook the Citadel. I agreed that I made a snap decision, but I did what I thought was morally right. You don't seem to have an issue with me saving Doctor Ross or the Dantius's sisters or Helena Blake. I had made a lot of decision that other had questioned but Admiral I figured that by now you would trust my decision-making ability. If the Council or the Alliance Military had listened to me in 2183, the Reaper Invasion would have been vastly different. Instead, I was forced to work with Cerberus to stop the Reapers and then almost lost command of the _Normandy_ because of the Alpha Relay Incident. I had suffered losses, Anderson, Alenko, Pressly, Joker, Thane, Mordin, Cortez and 20 other crewmen when the _Normandy_ , SR-1 was destroyed. I understand loss and don't want to have to kill anyone I don't have to. Rescued Matriarch Benezia T'Soni and the Asari called me a hero but saved one A.I. and gave it a starship to disappear then all of a sudden, my judgment is in questions. Who told you about Clippit?"

"Jacob Taylor passed along secret files he said that Cerberus collected on you," explains Hackett, "Most of it was stuff we already knew. However, the Clippit thing got my attention. Then there is the matter of Corporal Jenkins still being alive. Or was Jenkins brought back by some crazy Cerberus science experiment?"

"It was called Project Lazarus," explains Shepard, thinking he made a mistake making Jenkins the Shadow Broker because only Jenkins would have access to the information to be able to pass it along to Taylor. However, Shepard needed someone he could trust. So, Shepard figured he is human after all, "He was brought back in 2185. I found him on a Cerberus base and decided till I knew more it was better to remain quiet. Jenkins wasn't sure if he wanted to put his family through the torture of finding out he is still alive. Plus, at the time, I didn't know how the Alliance would react. I'm not even sure how Cerberus did it! Plus, the data had been lost with the two chief scientists on the project Steve Wilson and Garret Bryson are both dead. While Miranda oversaw the project, the medical aspects are outside of her area of expertise. He is alive and well at a safe location."

"I want Jenkins brought in for debriefing," orders Hackett, "Then I want you to meet with the new Geth Ambassador, U48, they are aboard the Citadel. You met before on Rannoch?"

"Yes sir," replies Shepard, who had never seen Hackett like this before, but Shepard could understand Hackett's point of view.

"Now as for the Academy, I will contact Sanders personally since we need to catch up because I haven't talk with her since Anderson's memorial ceremony," explains Hackett, who knew that his good friend Rear Admiral David Anderson didn't survive the final assault on the Citadel. Anderson had volunteered to command the Geth Dreadnought during the assault to reassure some of the species that the Geth was on the same side against the Reapers. Unfortunately, the Geth Dreadnought that Anderson had nicknamed _Kahlee_ , was destroyed shortly before Shepard was able to activate the Crucible. Shepard and Hackett took his death hard, however Shepard blamed himself for not making it sooner to the control network, "If there is nothing more Captain Shepard?"

"No Admiral," responds Shepard, as Hackett terminates the connection, however Shepard have another call to make, pressing the intercom, Shepard orders, "Kelly, get me Elenava on Illium."

"Yes Captain," replies Kelly, over the intercom from her communication station on Deck 2. After a few minutes of silent Kelly asks, "Sir, do you still need to contact Grissom Academy?"

"No," answers Shepard. Elenava Talara is an Asari who Shepard met during his time working for Cerberus. Shepard says, "Elenava I need you to come to the Citadel immediately and bring your assistant Nyxeris. I can't really explain over an open channel."

"Must be important if you need me there immediately Shepard," responds the information broker who operates from the city of Nos Astra on Illium, "I'm currently in the middle of something that is very important. So, it will be either late tonight or early tomorrow before I can meet you on the Citadel."

"Just get here as fast as you can," explains Shepard, kicking himself for not placing Elenava originally in position as the new shadow broker. Originally, Shepard selected fellow Spectre Tela Vasir but shortly before the Reaper attack against the Citadel in 2186, Jenkins replaced Vasir as the shadow broker so Vasir could return to her homeworld and prepare for the Reaper Invasion. Jenkins wanted to help Shepard and Shepard didn't really have anything else for him to do so it seemed like a good plan at the time but in hindsight, picking Jenkins was a mistake.

"I will be there as soon as possible," answers Elenava, before terminating the conversation. Elenava's conversations were normally short and to the point but if you got her talking in person she could talk till the sunrise. Shepard's thoughts drifted through his decisions since the Eden Prime mission in 2183. It had been one Hell of a roller coaster ride one with few periods of down time.

 **Shepard's Office,**

 **Spectre's Headquarters,**

 **Citadel Embassies, Presidium**

Shepard is in his Spectre's Office, when Miranda walks in and asks, "I heard you and some Admiral had a little bit of an argument."

"Admiral Hackett wasn't happy about a few of the choices I had made over the years," explains Shepard, "Primarily one in 2183, that I made shortly before been giving command of the _Normandy_."

"Let's see here, you were giving command of the _Normandy_ on the 27th of January in 2183 but a lot happened over the course of those two days following your mission to Eden Prime," voices Miranda, who had read Shepard's dossier during her time with Cerberus, "So what decision actually upset Admiral Hackett?"

"Miranda, you surprised me that you don't already know," comments Shepard, not feeling like talking about it. So instead he takes Miranda into his arms and asks, "Changing the topic, how is your sister doing? You hadn't spoken much about Oriana since our victory celebration. Is there something wrong?"

Miranda pauses before lifting her head and looking up with longing in her eyes, and mumbles something Shepard didn't understand. Still holding her, Shepard gently lifts Miranda's head up and says, "Miranda, what wrong? I had seen you like this before and it always because of your sister. Now what is wrong?"

"With our 'father's' death, Oriana was doing some digging into his past and discovered what she believes is another attempt to create his genetic dynasty," explains Miranda, holding back the tears, "I know he engineered other off-springs before me, but they either didn't survive or were deemed unacceptable and eliminated. If I have another sister, then I'm going to search the galaxy for her. I know you're dealing with a lot but there is never a good moment for thing like this. However, I may need…"

Shepard kisses Miranda passionately and just gently holding her in his arms. After several minutes Shepard replies, "Miranda, you don't even need to ask for my help. I'm there for anything you need. Anything you ever need. You just let tell when and where."

Miranda doesn't speak a single word, but nothing needs to be said…


	4. Episode One - Chapter Three

**Episode One: Chapter Three:**

 **Sunday, January 28, 2187 C.E.**

 **Shepard's Apartment,**

 **Tiberius Towers,**

 **Silversun Strip, Lower Wards**

Shepard awoke but this time it was just him and Tali in his bed. The purple-skinned Quarian, who Shepard had seen go from a child on her Pilgrimage to a full-grown adult who helped him defeat Sovereign, the Collectors and the Reapers. Tali and Garrus are the only two of his squad-mates to have been there during the Battle of the Citadel in 2183, the Assault on the Collector Base in 2185 and the Assault on the Citadel in 2186. Shepard's thoughts drift back to a day, 11 days after the Battle against Sovereign…

 **Friday, March 28, 2183 C.E.**

 **Communication Room,**

 **S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **, SR-1,**

 **Ericsson System, Annos Basin Cluster**

Tali is wearing her Type X Light Colossus Armor, while standing in the communication room of the _Normandy_ , SR-1, as it approaches the Migrant Fleet. Tali is feeling as nervous as she can remember in a long time. She is tightly holding what she brought back from her pilgrimage, the Geth data she was given by Shepard. Shepard had agreed to escort her back to the Migrant Fleet and help resolve an ongoing issue between the Quarians and the Ralgans. The Ralgans are a peaceful people native to the planet Ralga in Bryson System. The Ralgans rarely ever leave their homeworld and only had a handful of colonies within their home system. Because of their pacifism, non-violence beliefs, the Ralgans feels that the Quarians had taking advantage of their hospitality. The Council, dealing with the aftermath of the Battle of the Citadel, doesn't have the time to arrange proper negotiations between the two species. Shepard volunteered to handle the talk since he was already taking Tali back to her father ship, _Rayya_. Shepard places a hand on Tali's shoulder to support Tali, before he asks, "You thought about what ship you're going to join with your pilgrimage being over?"

"I was thinking the _Neema_ ," answers Tali, who was hoping the data on the Geth proved usefully to the Admiral Board. However, Tali, was more worried about introducing her father, Admiral Rael'Zorah nar Rayya to Commander Shepard, partly because of her father being her father, partly because of her father being the head of the Admiral Board and partly because Tali had developed feelings for Commander Shepard, "It is under the command of Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema, who is a friend of my father and had known me for my entire life. The _Neema_ is the Flagship and most powerful ship in the Heavy Fleet. It is an Asagiri-class Heavy Frigate. However, my father commanded our larger warships but the _Rayya_ is one of several of our liveships within the Flotilla."

"Wow!" answers Shepard, who knew that Tali's father was an Admiral, but didn't know he was the basically the Chief of Naval Operation for the Quarians or the senior-most Admiral, "So how is such a large Fleet organized? I mean, five million ships carrying some 1.7 billion Quarians. It is just mind-shattering."

"There is the Heavy Fleet, Patrol Fleet, Civilian Fleet, Special Project and the Command and Leadership. Each one is overseen by an Admiral with the Command and Leadership's Admiral being the senior most Admiral and basically the leader of the Migrant Fleet," explains Tali, "Command and Leadership handle plotting the Flotilla course, scouting, intelligence, and protecting of our liveships. This is why our most powerfully surviving warships are assigned to Command and Leadership. Second is the Special Project which is the smallest part of the Fleet only accounting for 1% of the Flotilla but that is still some 50,000 ships. They handle research, development, technology and work closely with the Command and Leadership on intelligence and reconnaissance. The Admiral of the Special Project is normally second-in-command of the Fleet or basically the Vice Chief of Naval Operation but not always. Then you had the Admiral who oversees the Heavy Fleet, roughly 20% of the Flotilla and normally third-in-command. The Heavy Fleet is the primary combat force of the Fleet. The larger warships stay close to protect the liveships and the other civilian ships. The Patrol Fleet roughly accounted for 25% of the Flotilla and is all of the smaller warships. The Patrol Fleet manages navigation, internal security, and inter-ship conflicts or crimes. Last is the Civilian Fleet, with accounting for roughly half of the Flotilla ships. The Admiral in charge of the Civilian Fleet is normally the youngest member of the Admiral Board but again, not always. For example, when my father was the youngest member of the Admiral Board he original commanded the Patrol Fleet because the other four Admirals decided that this was the best arrangement."

"Has your father been the leader of the Fleet for your entire life?" asks Shepard, understanding what it was like to growth up with a father who serviced in the Navy, especially one who served such a significant role. Part of Shepard had always admired his father for being viewed as one of the best captains in the Alliance Navy. However, part of Shepard feel that it also created a huge reputation that always hanging over Shepard's head, "So what happen to the Quarian Dreadnoughts? I know the Migrant Fleet had several huge liveships but I also heard that before the exiled that your Navy had several huge Dreadnoughts."

"When the decision was made to flee from Rannoch, the military leadership believed the Geth would attack the Flotilla the moment the Flotilla would attempt to reach the mass relay. In order to buy time, Admiral Sotor'Caaram nar Neezal led the surviving Dreadnoughts into a rearguard action for the Flotilla to escape," explains Tali, who knew the battle well, since all Quarian children learn about the heroic sacrifice by the Rannoch Fleet, "The Rannoch Fleet engaged the Geth while the Flotilla escaped. Its last transmission received was from the _Tikkun_ , was reported that the _Tikkun's_ barrier was offline, engines were failing but the _Tikkun_ along with its two surviving ships, the _Fuji_ and _Yashima_ were prepared for a final stand against the Geth. The Rannoch Fleet fought to buy the people left behind on Rannoch a few more moments of peace."

"What are your people's theories on why they lost the war?" asks Shepard, knowing the Quarians were defeated in less than a year.

"The primary consensus seems to be during the initial phase of the war, the Quarian military leadership was too focus on defending the homeworld and lost the colonies," explains Tali, who father had study his peoples defeated over and over again, "When we lost our colonies, we lost a sizable portion of our resources and infrastructures. The Quarians population wasn't widespread at the time of the Geth War. Most Quarians still resided on the homeworld. We had some 24 other colonies ranging from small mining colonies to scientific research colonies. Then during the second phase we lost our settlement colonies. Besides Rannoch, these six colonies had the highest populations. Over the course of six months, we lost those six colonies, because of the enemy's superior numbers. When our last colony, Adhira, fell it was determined that the war couldn't be won and that the only hope was to escape the Tikkun System. The Admiralty original had hoped to request assistance from the Council but that help never materialized. Alan, you must understand that our Navy was never that large. It was a decent size, but in term of number of ships, your Alliance Navy is far larger than our Navy was at the time of the Geth Uprising. We never needed that large of a Navy before and by the time we did need it was already too late and…"

Before Tali can continue, Joker's voice come over the intercom and announces, "Commander Admiral Rael'Zorah nar Rayya and the Admiral Board have just come aboard and are being escorted to the communication room by Sergeant Williams, Private Fredricks and…"

Shepard even through Tali's helmet could see all of the tensions in Tali's body race to her face. Just a few minutes later, Admiral Rael'Zorah, Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh, Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema, Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay, and Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib. Shepard followed Quarian policy, which was that he was only to address Admiral Rael'Zorah unless directly asked a question by one of the other Admirals. Admiral Rael asks, "Tali, why did you want to present your gift aboard this human vessel?"

"Because of the nature of the gift," explain Tali, having rehearsal this part several times, "Thanks to Commander Shepard, I had recovered detailed data files on the Geth, along with a Geth Pulse Assault Rifle Type X, a Geth Pulse Shotgun Type X, and a Geth Pulse Sniper Rifle Type X. The data files will take years of study, but I was unsure if presenting it to just one Admiral or the Admiral Board would be the best option. Shepard is here to discuss the issues between the Fleet and the Ralgans."

The mood in the room immediately changes with Rael almost jumping out of his E-suit and asking, "What did you discover?"

"The data files are massive! I was only able to search through a faction of them so far," voices Tali, "The files so far had covered Geth communications, Heretic Geth, and Haratar."

"Haratar?" asks Daro, knowing Haratar is the abandoned Quarian space station in the Krishna System, "What do you mean Heretic?"

"I'm not sure, but they are mentioned several times in the communications, along with the Haratar," responses Tali, "I thought studying the weapons could improves the Fleet defenses."

Admiral Rael stands up and turns to face Shepard and asks, "Are the files on the _Normandy_ 's computer system or on an omni-tool?"

"I already gave Tali a copy," says Shepard, "Now, Admiral Rael, Chief Engineer Adams thinks highly of your daughter and the Geth weapons are under Marines guard in the armory, Deck 4."

"I would like to see the data files as soon as possible," voices Rael, who wouldn't have guessed his daughter would bring back such an important gift from her pilgrimage. He couldn't be prouder of his daughter but being the Admiral, he couldn't show that in public or to Tali, "Tali, what ship would you like to join?"

"I would like to join the crew of the _Neema_ , if the Admirals approve," replies Tali, though her thoughts drift to her mother, Maena'Shemma nar Rayya, formerly vas Wureh. Tali dearly missed her mother and often thought about her childhood being raised basically by her mother and Auntie Raan. Maena would have given almost everything to see her daughter return from her pilgrimage as an adult plus unlike Tali's father Maena would like Alan.

"I would be honored to have you as a member of my crew, Tali," voices Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema, wondering if the data files can be used to help the Quarian people reclaim their homeworld, an idea he fully supports and works daily on achieving.

Shepard can't see Tali's reaction, but her body language gives away how happy she is. Shepard decides to focus on the other issue in the room, "Admiral Rael, I volunteered to handle the issues between the Ralgans and the Flotilla. Now if you can start by explaining your point of view, it would be a great help in understanding the issues that exist between the two species."

"It is quite simple Commander Shepard," explain Rael, "The Ralgans feel we have overstayed our welcome. They had asked several times that the Flotilla move along. Unfortunately, several of our ships are having engine problems. We can't leave thousands of our peoples behind. We have been working to correct the problems but with our limited resources it is proving quite difficult. I'm opening to suggestions or help."

"Have you explained this to the Ralgans?" asks Shepard, since it seems like a simple but valid reason. It is Admiral Shala who explains, "Yes, we explained the situation several times to the Prime Minister. However, Durfal thinks the engine problems are a lie. Commander Shepard, you must understand the Quarian peoples don't have the best reputation in the galaxy. We are often viewed as beggars and thieves. We are also blamed for unleashing the Geth on the galaxy and for several other problems. Even on the tolerant Citadel we are treated like criminal or second-class citizens, simply for being Quarian. This is why so many Quarian don't care about anything outside of the Flotilla."

"Then I have a couple of options," voices Shepard, "First, I want to say I don't hold the negative views of the Quarian peoples. Tali has been very helpful. I ended up taking her on almost every mission with me because of her expert tech skills. She was there when I fought and defeated Saren. I also gave her full access to the _Normandy_ , despite some opposition to that idea. First, I can speak with Prime Minister Durfal. However, there is a system recently discovered in the Pangaea Expanse, the Imlay System. It is home to a race of peoples known as the Golians. Within the system is a gas giant known as Tolan. I spoke with First Minister Trakis about this. Giving the Quarians' skill with technology, Minister Trakis had agreed to allow the Migrant Fleet to anchor around Tolan in exchange for the Quarians helping the Golians with their technology issues. The Golian technology is based on technology from the Sangheili. The Sangheili are a species native to the Sentry Omega and they weren't happy with the destruction on Virmire. So, I'm going to have to travel there to smooth over relations with the Sangheili. I have also spoken with Admiral Hackett, he is willing to prove a temporary protection detail for any Quarian ships. While you escort the majority of your Fleet to the Pangaea Expanse, the Alliance ships will stay behind and protect the ships that are having engine problems. I will talk with Prime Minister Durfal about this first. Does that work for everyone, Admirals?"

"Why are you willing to help the Flotilla?" asks Admiral Daro'Xen, "We've never dealt with your Alliance before."

"First, because Tali is my friend. Second, because she asked me to and I help my friends. Third, I convinced Admiral Hackett to help since Tali played a key role in defeating Saren. If I need anything hacked or decrypted she was who I leaned on. She is so good, she got to the point where she could hack even the Geth. Which made destroying them much easier," explain Alan, who would have done it anyway because that was the type of paragon he is.

"Did you really manage to hack the Geth?" asks Rael, who knew during the Geth War, the Quarian weren't able to hack or reprogram the Geth despite several attempts. It always seemed that they could react and counter the hacking or reprogramming. Rael is also very proud of his daughter but giving his position, he can't say anything, "That would be an amazing feat!"

"I created a randomization algorithm that they CPU couldn't handle," explains Tali, "As more and more of their processor was devoted to figuring out the algorithm it had less and less to power to counter the hacking or give commands. This is why they couldn't continue moving or firing. Once the reprogramming was complete, the Geth was able to follow orders issued by Shepard."

"Tali, do you think you would be able to hack the Geth again?" asks Admiral Daro'Xen, whose belief it was that the Geth are just machines which were created with the sole purpose of serving their masters. Daro currently commanded the _Moreh_ , a Searcher-class Research and Explorer Vessel and a larger ship within the Special Project branch of the Flotilla. Before taking command of the _Moreh_ , Daro commanded the _Kryptoria_ , a Celestra-class Electronic and Extended-Duration Research Vessel.

"At this time that is unknown Admiral Daro'Xen," explains Tali, "First, the Geth could have already figured out how to counter my previous hacking attempts, or corrected the flaw that allowed my hacking to be successful. It is highly likely that this Geth that followed Saren and worshipped the Reapers are modified versions of the Geth that still existed within the Pegasus Veil…"

 **Sunday, January 28, 2187 C.E.**

 **Shepard's Apartment,**

 **Tiberius Towers,**

 **Silversun Strip, Lower Wards**

Shepard is brought back to the present by the gentle touching of Tali's soft hands. Tali lift her head with her purple-blue eyes look up at him before asking, "Is there something on your mind?"

"I was just thinking back to that day when we first visited the Migrant Fleet," explains Shepard, lying back down and wrapping his arm around Tali, "The meeting with your father and the other Admirals. It seems like a lifetime ago but somehow we survived?"

"We survived because of you," responds Tali, reaching up and touching Alan's face. Shepard bends his neck, so he can kiss Tali. After the kissing Alan asks, "Tali, what is bothering you?"

"I've been thinking of the changes to Quarian society since we resettled on Rannoch," Tali replies, seeing the surprise on Shepard's face, "Don't get me wrong, Alan, I'm happy we now have a homeworld again. Plus, the Citadel Council is awarding us a new embassy. It seems that we are not as close to each other as we were when we were aboard the Flotilla. I have selected the land to build on my house on, but I don't know how I'm going to adjust to living on the surface instead of aboard a space ship."

"Tali, it is going to take years for the Quarian people to adjust to living on Rannoch, if not generations. Not to mention living with the Geth," voices Shepard with sympathy in his tone, "You haven't been on your homeworld in almost 300 years. I wouldn't be surprised if you never fully adjust to living on Rannoch. If I remember correctly it took you a while to adjust to sleeping on the _Normandy_ , SR-1 because of the lack of noise."

Tali don't answer, instead she pushes Alan on his back for the next round…

 **Flux,**

 **Upper Wards,**

 **Citadel**

Elenava Talara walks into the club Flux, where she is meeting Shepard. Shepard is already there with a table looking over the dance floor. Elenava walks over to Shepard's table, taking a seat and asking, "So Captain Shepard, what were so important you need to see me on the Citadel, instead of you coming to Illium?"

"Where is Nyxeris?" asks Shepard, picking Flux because is crowded and noisy. One of the waitress walks up and asks if Elenava wants a drink. Elenava answers, and the waitress walks across the floor to the new addition of an upper level bar.

"Nyxeris is back aboard my ship," answers Elenava, who took her private transport, _Anastasia_ , a Vespira-class from Illium to the Citadel, "Why are you so interested in Nyxeris? Unless, did you find, learn, or know something that I should be worried about?"

"Nyxeris is an agent for the Shadow Broker," explains Shepard, making sure no one is paying closer enough attention, "However I want you to be the new Shadow Broker since my previous choice isn't working out. He can't handle the responsibilities."

Elenava didn't know if she should laugh, be angry, or if she was being pranked, since no one knew the real identity of the Shadow Broker. Seeing the look on Elenava's face, Shepard looks around to make sure no one is eavesdropping but continues, "Listen Elenava, you have proven you're trustworthy. This is why I want you. During my time with Cerberus, an Asari named Alyanis T'Ialis discovered the Shadow Broker base, located on Hagalaz. Alyanis, along with Miranda and I assaulted the base and killed the Shadow Broker known as Ares. Tela Vasir originally took over the role before being replaced by Jenkins. However, Jenkins isn't working out as hoped. So, I need someone I can trust to handle the mantle of Shadow Broker. I thought you would be perfect at the role of Shadow Broker. Currently only you, Tela, Alyanis, Miranda, Jenkins, and Liara know the secret. I can trust you, Alynais, Miranda, Jenkins, and Liara. Tela had been an agent for the Shadow Broker since he aided her with her investigation into Cerberus in 2183, ironically with data that one of his agents, a Drell named Ethas Donur attempted to bribe out of me aboard the original _Normandy_. Tela isn't stupid enough to tell anyone what she knows, or she would be expelled from the Spectres and then the Shadow Broker empire would be worthless. Liara also thinks you would be an excellent Shadow Broker. I know you two have been friends since childhood and I fully trust her judgment."

Elenava is at a loss, unusual for her but she is unsure of how to respond. She had gotten close to Shepard since reconnecting with Liara when the _Normandy_ , SR-2 visited Illium in 2185. She also knew it was where Shepard first met Shaana'Wuzh nar Vaalarm, a Quarian who had sold herself into indentured servitude. Tali, Shaana, and Lia'Vael nar Ulnay are three Quarians who had joined Shepard's crew over the years. Lia met Shepard when she was falsely accused of stealing a Volus credit chit, with Shepard offering Lia a spot aboard the _Normandy_ and to assist her in her pilgrimage. At first Lia declined but Tali explained that only other Quarians were forbidden from offering assistance during one's pilgrimage, assistance from other species was acceptable and Shepard helped her completed her pilgrimage. Tali offered for Lia to work alongside her in Engineering but that didn't suit Lia. Lia often helped Garrus with his weapon calibration since she was more comfortable around Turians but Garrus felt he should do it alone. Since he was good friends with Shepard, the captain acquiesced to the Turian's desires. Lia ended up working down in the Hangar bay on the Kodiaks and Hammerheads. Lia proved quite skilled at repairing and salvaging. Lia proved so successful that she was able to buy the _Liberty_ , a human Freedom-class Luxury Liner with some help from Shepard.

The Freedom-class can carry a maximum of 4,370 passengers and crew, easing some of the crowding within the Migrant Fleet. Lia decided not to captain the _Liberty_ , she decided instead to stay aboard the _Normandy_. Meanwhile, Shaana proved her skills working to repair Legion and on E.D.I. Shaana also seemed to be one of the Quarian who had more sympathy to the Geth, having grown up listening to Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib's outspoken outlook.

"So, what do you think?" asks Shepard, after several minutes of silently from Elenava. He knows it is a lot to process but he has been left in between a rock and a hard place by the Admiral.

"I think I need to have Nyxeris pack up my belongings on Illium," answers Elenava, before kissing Shepard, to make sure it appears they been flirting with each other not talking about something of universal importance. Elenava pauses for a moment before asking, "Have any suggestions on who can replace me on Illium?"

"Actually, I do," answers Shepard, as him and Elenava walk away…


	5. Episode One - Chapter Four

**Monday, January 29, 2187 C.E.**

 **Captain's Cabin,**

 **Deck 1,**

 **S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **, Vetus System**

En route to Grissom Academy to rendezvous with Jack, E.D.I., and Kasumi, Alan is working at his console in his cabin, when Liara rolls out of the bed. Liara don't even bother to cover her near-perfect nude body since she can still feel Shepard after a night of wonderful love making. Liara walks over to Shepard, leaning down she wrapped her arms around him before she says, "Alan, you seem troubled. Is there anything you would like to discuss?"

"Just thinking about the past four years," answers Shepard, who in some ways feels more tired now than he did when he was fighting the Reapers, "I thought after everything we have been through that things would start getting easier, but it seems that the aftermath is more chaotic than the actual war. I mean I knew that there were going to be some issues to resolve but we just spent the better part of a year fighting for our survival and it seems some haven't learned anything. There are still those who resent Krogans, or Humans, Quarians or Geth for past mistakes. Some of the smaller races seem prepared to take advantage of the weakening state of the Turian, Salarian and Asari. When we were on the Citadel I overheard several Vinzinian making some jokes…"

"Some jokes about the Asari?" asks Liara, finishing Shepard's sentence for him. Liara knew that Asari sexual reproduction has led to unseemly and inaccurate rumors about Asari promiscuity. The Asaris are mono-gendered, meaning only one, female-only species. Historically the Asaris haven't used the terms male or female since all Asari chromosomes are female, XX, so the term 'gender' actual refers to the biological sex of the Asari. Like the common reed frog on Earth, Asari can change from 'female' to 'male' when there are not enough 'males' for procreation. However, Asari always retained their chromosomes and female physical characteristics. The term, 'male' for the Asari simply means the second parent, the one who is meld with the Asari and doesn't give birth to the offspring in case of the mating of two Asaris. For example, when a human female melded with an Asari, the Asari will change the second copies of their gene to 'male' to achieve a successful fertilization. The offspring will always be Asari and the birth mother will always be Asari. So, the Asari will initially have the chromosomes XXX or XXY before the third chromosome is dropped resulting in only XX.

Recently Liara had learned that Asari were subjected to genetic engineering and alterations by the Protheans during the Protheans' early studies of the Asari species, which at the time was cave-dwelling humanoid species with both male and female members. The genetic engineering was to make the entire species biotic and the alterations change their reproduction from the more common sexual reproduction to using their nervous system. The changes allowed the Asari to mate with almost any other species. Protheans then eliminated any surviving male Asaris i.e. those with XY chromosomes and so the Asari became the mono-gendered only species that they are today. Despite some statements from Javik the data recovered from Thessia strongly suggests that the Protheans had designated the Asari to become 'comfort women' or sex slaves for the enormous number of male Protheans in military service. The alterations had also led to other developments, i.e. the alterations had also led to other developments, i.e. Asari attractiveness was improved and their sexuality became more open relative to other species without changing the Asari's anatomy. After the alterations, Asari could get pregnant through the melding without sex involved, making reproduction and sex two distinct categories, unlike most space-faring species that have the two intertwined."

"Yes," answers Shepard, unsure of why it is bothering him so much. Liara lean down and kisses Shepard on the lips. After the kiss Shepard asks, "Have I told you recently that I love you Liara?"

Liara grins before spinning Shepard around so his back is against his desk. Then Liara places a leg on each side of the chair and…

 **One Hour Later:**

Shepard is eating breakfast with Liara, when she asks, "So what is this I heard about your half-sister coming aboard the ship?"

"My half-sister, Jennifer, will be assuming the Second Officer Position since the Alliance feels that I need another command-level officer, and some in the Admiralty still don't trust an ex-Cerberus cheerleader, to service as my X.O.," explains Shepard, leaving out the part about his mother. Several in the Admiralty also object to Miranda's relationship with Shepard which is an open secret, "The _Roosevelt_ will rendezvous with the _Normandy_ in orbit over Damascus in the Heliopolis System after we are finished at Academy. The _Roosevelt_ will finish its patrol through the cluster before it continues onward."

"So, tell me about your sister?" asks Liara, always curious as she herself was still getting to know her four half-sisters from 'father' who she recently learned is a former Asari Commando named Tilera T'Alliri. Tilera had four daughters beside Liara – Unianis, the oldest. Then there are the twins Iratila and Iyntia. Finally, the baby of the family Delinta, who is only 54 years old, being born in 2133, because it is rare for a Matriarch to have a child. Benezia was already 805 when Liara was born and had been a Matriarch for over a century. Tilera was only 594 but they had been together for near a century. Benezia left because she didn't want anyone to know who the father was because of the negative associated and public humiliation of being a pure-blood. Liara knew that Unianis's father was a Turian, the twin's father was a Krogan, and Delinta's father was a Drell. Liara had only met Delinta once in person but they had gotten close, since Delinta was a lot like Liara. They would often talk back and forth over their comm system. Liara is planning to meet Unianis for the first time when the _Normandy_ visits Thessia. Iratila works on the Asari colony of Antikyra in the Boeotia System located in the Athena Nebula. Antikyra is home to one of the largest Asari shipyards in the galaxy. Iyntia commands her own ship, the _Sverdrup_ , a Hephaestus-class Research Ship. Iyntia uses the _Sverdrup_ for freelancing surveyor mission.

"There is not much to tell," Shepard explains, "First, I barely know her. Second, we have only spoken a few times and only seen each other twice. Third, the only reason she is coming aboard is because my mother doesn't want to butt out of my life. Jennifer seems to be a capable officer even though she is more renegade than I am. I do know according to her record she punched reporter Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani, at least twice…"

"Didn't you want to punch the same reporter?" asks Liara, grinning mischievously knowing Alan had admitted to this before.

"Yes, I wanted to punch her in her face each time I encountered her," express Shepard, "I resisted that urge to knock her on her fat ass. According to the record Jennifer didn't. The issues between Khalisah and I are that I favor Emily Wong over her and don't agree with her sentiments."

"You mean her Human First, Anti-Species sentiments?" asks Liara, who along with Tali was there when Shepard first encountered Khalisah aboard the Citadel. It was shortly after Shepard rescued her from Therum and the Geth in 2183. Liara and Tali were again present when Shepard encountered Terra Firma candidate Charles Saracino. Then, during the one-year anniversary of the Battle of the Citadel, Liara ran into Charles and Khalisah during the celebration. Khalisah even attempted to interview Liara about her relationship with Shepard, but Liara walked away without a word. Just a month later the _Normandy_ , SR-1 was destroyed by a Collector Cruiser and Joker was killed, "Maybe you mean how you are sleeping with both Emily and Diana?"

"This is coming from the Asari who saw a picture of my sister and said, "Now I would like a piece of that," and is currently sharing me between several of her friends," comments Shepard, who is partly teasing Liara, "Plus you didn't seem to mind having Diana aboard when I was off-ship on a dangerous mission."

Liara blushes before continuing, "Now if we are keeping score, since 2183 you have nailed Tali, Miranda, Ashley, Samara, Kelly…"

 **Grunt's Quarters,**

 **Port Cargo Bay, Deck 6,**

 **S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **, Vetus System**

Shepard takes the elevator down to Deck 6 and walks into the Port Cargo Bay, Grunt's quarters, and asks, "Grunt, Kelly mentioned you asked to speak with me about something important?"

"Shepard," says Grunt, standing up, to face his old Battlemaster. While Grunt is a member of clan Urdnot his loyalty is with Shepard, "I have learned something that you should know."

"What is it?" asks Shepard, surprised at how far Grunt had come in just a brief time. It almost seems like yesterday when Grunt, Alan, and Garrus fought through Grunt's Rite of Passage in 2185.

"Have you heard of a Krogan named Urdon Ratatch?" asks Grunt, thinking about his Rite of Passage and how Garrus almost decked Shepard for taking him along before Zaeed decked Shepard since he was upset for missing such a magnificent engagement.

"I had heard of clan Urdon," replies Shepard, "They are one of the major Krogan clans and staunch supporters of Urdnot Trenok."

Urdnot Trenok is Wrex's older half-brother, blood-brother on his father's side who ruled clan Urdnot and now thanks to Shepard and Wrex is the leader of the Krogan peoples. Trenok was the only one who opposed their father Jarrod's plan. However, Trenok wasn't present at Jarrod's betrayal of Wrex which left Trenok between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't openly support Wrex but secretly agreed with him. It wasn't until Trenok learned that Wrex had joined a human starship that had data on curing the genophage did Trenok and Wrex speak again. Unlike Wrex who is in the Reformers' camp, and unlike his brother Urdnot Wreav, a Traditionalist, Trenok is somewhere in the middle, choosing to keep what he thinks still works or is important from the old ways.

"Urdon Ratatch was exiled from Tuchanka for wanting to kill you in 2185," explains Grunt, knowing Ratatch wanted to kill Shepard for destroying the Genophage cure on Virmire, "It would seem he had been working with a Krogan named Archuk, leader of a cell of the Blood Pack. They captured a tank-grown Krogan named Titan that you encountered on Korlus. Using Titan, they had started developing an army of new Krogan Berserkers. According to the intelligence, they are breeding the new army so Urdon Ratatch can start a campaign of vengeance or revenge against the Asari, Salarians, and Turians for the Krogan Rebellions and Genophage."

"An army of Krogan Berserkers hell bent on revenge. This is a nightmare! Especially given how weak the Council races are following the Reaper Invasion," comments Shepard, "Grunt how did you learn all of this? And why does Ratatch want to kill me?"

"I learned it from a friend of Mordin, named Padok Wiks. Padok used to work with Mordin and had similar feelings about the genophage. Padok had been feeding me information and intelligence since the relationship between the Salarian Union and the Krogan Freehold is strained right now," explains Grunt, since the Krogan Freehold is the unified centralized government for the Krogan peoples, led by Urdnot Trenok, "According to him the new Krogan Berserkers are improved versions of those encountered on Korlus. Ratatch wanted you dead for destroying the cure on Virmire, plus the number of Krogans you had killed since 2183."

"First, I know since 2183 I had piled up the body count, including a high number of Krogans but I have always done my best to minimize the casualties," answers Shepard, "Plus I didn't destroy the cure on Virmire. I sent two teams. Team Blue was led by Liara, along with Corporal Rooker and Private Fredricks. Team Purple was led by Tali along with Sergeant Tanaka and Corporal Crosby. They were to search the base for any intelligence or information on the cure, the Geth, Protheans, Reapers or basically any data that could be useful while Garrus, Wrex and I assaulted Saren's forces. Tali discovered the data on Saren's cure but unfortunately it wasn't a cure as Kirrahe thought. What Saren was selling as a cure actually rewrote the genophage and caused the tank-breed Krogan to be absolutely loyal to him and obey his every command. So, it cured the genophage while enslaving the Krogans. Plus, the natural-bred Krogans would have to continue taking the vaccine and given how it was created there would never be enough for the Krogan species. Since the future Krogans would still suffer from the genophage without the vaccine eventually Krogan parents would be deciding on their lives versus their children. However, the data recovered from Virmire, Maelon's data, and Mordin's knowledge of the genophage allowed Mordin to cure not just the genophage but also cured the genetic condition Ardat-Yakshi before his death…"

Shepard pauses for several moments thinking about his good friend, who gave his life to atone for his mistakes. Grunt is shocked at this since he never heard any of this before but manage to response, "Did you tell Tali not to mention this to anyone? Neither Tali nor Liara had ever mentioned the secret missions to the Krabi Base. What about the four Marines?"

"Tanaka and Crosby were killed when the _Normandy_ , SR-1 was destroyed in 2184. Rooker and Fredricks are still aboard. Fredricks is now a Corporal, Second Class and Rooker is now a Sergeant, Second Class because both of them were assigned to the _Normandy._ They didn't see a lot of surface combat during the Reaper Invasion," explains Shepard, who knows he is lucky that he hasn't lost more of his crews than he had but beside the destruction of the _Normandy_ , SR-1, he was extremely fortunate, "Grunt, does Padok know where they are breeding the new Krogan?"

"No Shepard, but Padok said a Lieutenant Tolan does?" responds Wrex, who had walked in on the conversion. Neither Grunt nor Wrex wants to see their people repeat the mistakes of the past, "We can find the Lieutenant at the Second Fleet base on Dagnes."

"Wasn't Tolan on Sur'Kesh when we rescued Eve?" asks Shepard, referring to Trenok's wife, pregnant again. Trenok was right about Shepard not realizing how quickly Krogans can pop them out.

"The same one," explains Wrex, "Grunt brought this to my attention before deciding to talk to you. You can see our concern, Shepard, the galaxy needs time to recover and rebuild. The Krogan people can't handle a Second Krogan Rebellion."

"Then it seems we will need to travel to Dagnes and speak with Lieutenant Tolan," comments Shepard, though he already had an idea of where the new Krogan army was being bred. Shepard's instinct was that they are being bred in the Zeta Reticuli Cluster, Calpamos System probably on the planet Archeron because recently intelligence reports had shown an increase in traffic, very unusual for such a remote system. Calpamos is remote even for the Skyllian Verge, "Is there anything else Grunt or Wrex?"

Wrex and Grunt don't say anything else but Shepard gets the feeling that they are not telling him everything, but he trusts them enough to let it go for now. Wrex earned Shepard's trust on Virmire with Shepard earning Wrex's loyalty. Shepard explains, "We will deal with the situation as soon as time permits. However, right now, Wrex, I need to speak with you about something alone…"

 **Wrex's Quarters,**

 **Starboard Cargo Bay, Deck 6,**

 **S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **, Vetus System**

Shepard and Wrex walks across the corridor to the short-distance to the Starboard Cargo Bay, which is Wrex's Quarters, when Shepard joking asks, "Wrex, are glad you finally have a window?"

"It better than being stuck in some compartment in the cargo bay," voices Wrex, laughing with his friend, "Alan, I have known you long enough to know something is going on, something bad!"

"I'm sending you into the Nemean Abyss," responses Shepard, "There is an Asari operator named Batha, who is an acquaintance and had a Krogan bodyguard named Kronus with her. I'm sending you aboard the M.S.V. _Wilmington_ however I'm sending you alone. Take whatever supplies and weapons you will need with you. Tell no one of this mission. Only Natasi knows and she understands the important of keeping this classified. The _Wilmington_ is waiting at the Citadel, Docking Bay 42. You're to travel to Cartagena Station in the Hispania System. There you will meet with another Krogan named Nax, who has a team of Asari Huntresses and Infiltrators with him. Nax will explain in more detail what is actually going on. Wrex, I want you to be careful. Cerberus operative Randall Ezno is operation somewhere in the Nemean Abyss. He is a dangerous and capable agent. Do not underestimate him. He is working for General Petrovsky who replaced the Illusive Man, as the leader of Cerberus. However, we also have learned that the Illusive Man only oversaw one 'head' of Cerberus. There are two other 'heads' one being controlled by someone known as the Illusive Woman with the second one being controlled by someone known as the Elusive Woman. However, each 'heads' have several different cells under their direct authority."

"Heads?" asks Wrex, slightly confused since he doesn't know what Shepard is talking about since Wrex had never seen a multi-headed human being. Seeing the confusion in his friend Shepard explains, "In Greek mythology Cerberus is a three-headed dog, the three heads stand for Secularism, Materialism, and Individualism. Secularists paid excessive concern to the things of this world and to the times which we live. The preoccupation with the things of this world, crowds out any concern for the things that don't progress that occupation. Materialism is the error that insists that physical matter is the only thing that is real, or existent. Materialism holds that only those things which can be measured on scale, seen in a microscope, or empirically experienced through the five senses are real. The Illusive Man thought he could control the Reapers because his empirical experience and scientific evidence convinced him he could, which lead to him being indoctrinated unlike the other heads of Cerberus. The Illusive Man's pro-science beliefs flowed from this, which he insists that nothing outside the world of the sciences exists or was real. Individualism exalts the individual over and above all notions of the common good, and our need to responsibility live in communion with society and other beings, so Cerberus places humans above all other species."

"Shepard, did you forget I'm a Krogan?" asks Wrex, who didn't need a long-winded explanation to know Cerberus is pro-humanity.

"For a moment yes," jokes Shepard, who thought of referring to the other two heads of Cerberus as Orthrus for the Illusive Woman's organization and Chimera for the Elusive Woman's organization. Hopefully this will help end the confusion, "Wrex, there is also something more devastating that we need to discuss. I know you were the motivation force behind Urdnot Trenok united the Krogan clans and curing the genophage. However, a source within the S.T.G. said Dalatrass Linron have cells within the S.T.G. attempting to reactivate the genophage…"

"Shepard, we can't allow Linron to deploy that biological weapon. Trenok had just starting the rebuilding of Tuchanka," responds Wrex, knowing his species couldn't handle a second genophage, "I know there been rumblings but the Krogans have been behaving ourselves. Besides Urdon Ratatch and Clan Hailoc there have been no…"

"Wrex, there is also Warlord Skarr to deal with," Shepard interrupts Wrex, seeing the surprise on Wrex's face, "Now, I know no one has seen Warlord Skarr since 2165. However, recently I learned he has been working with the Alliance. Skarr has been aboard the S.S.V. _Zurich_ since his 'disappearance' and been working with Alliance Intelligence. However, according to Admiral Hackett, Warlord Skarr is itching for a rematch since the genophage was cured. Recently Skarr left the _Zurich_ without an explanation. He left with Urdnot Wres, destination unknown, but Hackett was concerned enough to brief me on this _…_ "

"Why would a warlord be working for Alliance Intelligence?" asks Wrex, who hadn't spoken with Wres since the celebration of the Reapers' defeat and curing the genophage. Wres was one of his father's Krogans and present when Wrex's father betrayed him. One-half of Wrex wanted to kill Wres. The half of Wrex influenced by Shepard's paragon behaviors led Wrex to forgive Wres, a decision he is regretting right now, "You know what Skarr is working on?"

"No. Hackett wanted me to speak with you about this," Shepard explains, "For why the Alliance Intelligence would hire a Krogan Warlord it would seem that some in the higher tiers of the Alliance Intelligence were preparing various continuum of species' plans when the Reapers invaded. One of the plans was to escape to another galaxy taking cured Krogans with them. Species included would have been the Asaris and Quarians. The Alliance Intelligence was unable to cure the genophage since they lack a key understanding that Mordin possessed. There were also elements of Alliance Intelligence against curing the genophage. Worst still is that no one plan ever received enough support or enough resources to be fully realized or developed."

"Shepard that doesn't make any sense, the Reapers only invaded last year, how was the Alliance working on continuum of species since Skarr's disappearance?" asks Wrex, seeing Shepard's reaction, which is one of shame. Shepard explains, "Wrex, some in the Alliance Intelligence suspected a Reaper invasion as early as 2150. Why do you think the Alliance started construction of Arcturus Station? Those same individuals continue to study the Prothean Archives on Mars since 2150 eventually discovering the plan for the Crucible which they feed to members of the Research Team like Liara. They also began quietly gathering intelligence on what other species knew about the Reapers. They visited the Temple of Athame on Thessia. They didn't announce their findings because they didn't think they would be believed. Even when Sovereign attacked the Citadel the Council dismissed it, but Alliance Intelligences had been tracking Sovereign for a while…"

"Captain, Grissom Academy is within range. They need you down in the shuttle bay," announces Lieutenant Vansen over the intercom.

"Alright Vansen," responds Shepard, knowing he need to get down to the shuttle bay and get his Type X Colossus Armor on, "Wrex, find Dillard and he will pilot the shuttle back to the Citadel."

Shepard leaves the cargo bay and takes the elevator down to Deck 9. After preparing his equipment and summoning two squad mates Shepard steps aboard the shuttle, with Lieutenant Rawley in the pilot seat. Shepard had picked Ashley and Miranda to accompany him to Grissom Academy. Taking a seat, Shepard prepared for the short flight over to the Academy, remembering his first and only previous visit, resulting in a battle with Reapers forces while rescuing students with the assistance of Jack, Natasi and Garrus. Several students including Gillian Grayson, Seanne Bellarmine, Reiley Bellarmine, Laura Rodriguez, and Jason Prangley would go on to serve with the Alliance during the Reaper Invasion, now with Jack's recommendation Alan will be bringing Grayson, Seanne, Rodriguez, Honaker Ringwald, Holly Merizan, and Brita 'Kyra' Scarborough aboard the _Normandy_.

 **Docking Bay Alpha,**

 **Level 5, Deck 5,**

 **Grissom Academy, Vetus System**

The shuttle docked with Grissom Academy, still undergoing repairs from the Reapers attack during the Reaper Invasion. Waiting for Shepard is Director of Grissom Academy, Rear Admiral Kahlee Sanders, who says, "Shepard, it is nice to see you again."

"Admiral," responses Shepard, "Where is Jack? I sent her ahead."

"She is meeting with a new core of students," answers Sanders, who just got off from talking with Admiral Hackett. Sanders motions for Shepard to follow her, with Ashley and Miranda following closely behind Shepard. Alan asks, "So tell me about the new core of students? Is there something unique or special?"

"They're a new group of biotic specialists," responds the Admiral, as they walk through the station, "However I see you thought it was a promising idea to bring an ex-Cerberus along with you Captain?"

"Admiral Sanders, I trust Miranda completely. Now, my personal relationship and feeling asides, I don't think she will betray me," replies Alan, who had gotten used to the Admiral's distrust of Miranda but is getting sick and tired of having to defend Miranda. Since Miranda left Cerberus in 2185, she hasn't made Alan question her loyalty to him once. Alan shakes his head in frustration before continues, "With all due respect Admiral. I think I had earned the right to pick my team. Plus, where is all of this coming from? I mean you didn't seem to mind when I rescued you and your students when the Reapers attacked Grissom?"

"True, but Captain that was a different situation, different time," voices Sanders, "I was a different person. The Reaper War changed me. Then there are also some rumors that you should be…"

Before Sanders can finish there is a huge explosion off in the distance causing the entire space station to shake. The lights flick on and off before Alan hears screaming coming from the same direction as the explosion. Alan, Ashley, and Miranda quickly jump into action following Kahlee to the main lunchroom.

 **Corridor 5C,**

 **Level 1, Deck 5,**

 **Grissom Academy, Vetus System**

Kahlee, Shepard, Miranda, and Ashley hear gunfire as they approach the main lunchroom. Shepard moves in front of the Admiral, preparing his P-1 Janiri Particle Assault Rifle, also known as the Prothean Particle Rifle while Ashley and Miranda also prepare their Janiri Particle Assault Rifles. Shepard normally uses the M-28 Authority Assault Rifle or the Janiri. The M-28 Authority is also known as the HMWA Master Assault Rifle and is only used by Spectres. While the Authority caused more damage, and had better accuracy than the Janiri, Shepard prefers the Janiri since it is better in close-quarter combat. Upon reaching the hatch to the lunchroom, Shepard sees a male biotic student being shot in the head by a species he doesn't recognize. Shepard gently pulls his trigger on his Janiri and the beam instantly shoots out of the barrel across the room, killing the unknown enemy. Sanders races over to the student but the student, Cleve Lipton is dead. A female student, Rachael Seton, is hiding behind an overturned lunch table when Shepard orders, "Admiral Sanders, I need you to round up any surviving students. Miranda, I want you to use your barrier ability to protect the students. Ashley, I want you to protect the Admiral."

Both women nod in understanding, as Ashley moves closer to Sanders and Miranda uses her biotic ability to create a barrier to protect Seton. Shepard then moves deeper into Grissom Academy where he encounters more of the unknown species but also humans, turians, and salarians. Shepard is moving through the Academy rescuing those students he can when he discovers one of the unknown species member laying on the ground injured but not dead. Shepard reaches down and roll over the injured body and much to his surprise, he sees a cat-like face sharing back at him. Shepard hears something and spins to see Natasi standing there with her weapon drawn when she speaks, "He is a Kzinti, Captain. I'm unsure of why one would be here in the Skyllian Verge."

"Kzinti?" asks Shepard, never hearing of the species before. Natasi nod her head yes before explaining, "There are known to both Alliance Intelligence and Cerberus. Their homeworld is known as Kzin and is located within 61 Ursea Majoris System-D."

"61 Ursea Majoris System-D?" asks Shepard, knowing that the Ursea Majoris was discovered to have four systems orbiting the star, "But Natasi that system was classified off-limit by the Systems Alliance because of some dangerous gravity phenomena."

"False, Alliance Intelligence classified the system because of the Kzinti," explains Natasi, "Alan, this could surprise you but there are many amongst the Alliance leadership who support or shared Cerberus's belief and even more who simply don't care."

Shepard doesn't believe Natasi but she had never lied to him before. Just then they hear Jack and Kasumi approaching with a larger number of students. Alan replies, "We will finish the conversation later but for the time being let's get moving."

After cleaning out the remaining forces Natasi had determined that the assault force belongs to the Enlightened, the anti-biotic terrorist organization. That doesn't answer Shepard's question of why the Enlightened would have a Kzinti as a member since they are supposed to have never left their home system. Plus, why did the Alliance Intelligence classify them?

"Captain Shepard," says Sanders, who had just come from the Medical Lab, "Thank you for helping repel those terrorists."

"No thanks needed Admiral," responds Alan, "I'm sorry you lost so many students. Natasi mentioned that 20 students were killed."

"Most of those were in the lunchroom where everything started," explains Sanders, "It would have been worse without your assistance and that of your peoples aboard the _Normandy_. How did the terrorists get onto the station without anyone noticing?"

"I don't know Admiral," replies Shepard, though he had a thought, "However, if you don't mind I would like to go back to the _Normandy_. I think there is someone I need to speak with regarding something I learned while repelling the terrorists."

Sanders look at the Captain, like he is not telling her everything but since technically she doesn't have authority over Shepard, he is a Spectre after all, she simply dismissing him.

Alan is going to get some rest before speaking with Major Thomas Coats, an alliance intelligence officer who owes him a favor and Shepard will get some answers from the Major one way or another…


	6. Episode One - Chapter Five

**Tuesday, January 30, 2187 C.E.**

 **Captain's Cabin,**

 **Deck 1, S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Orbit of Elysium, Vetus System**

The _Normandy_ is still in orbit over Elysium, before moving to rendezvous with the S.S.V. _Roosevelt_ , when Traynor's voice comes across the intercom and says, "Captain Shepard… Captain Shepard…"

"Yes Traynor! What?" responds Shepard, finally making it to the intercom after pulling his manhood from inside of Kelly's pussy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir," replies Traynor, "But there is a priority one message for you and there is a Major Coats asking…"

"Tell him I will be there in five minutes," says Shepard, looking for his uniform. Shepard dresses quickly, kissing Kelly and then going down the elevator to Deck 2 so he can speak with Coats.

 **Communication Room,**

 **Deck 2, S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Orbit of Elysium, Vetus System**

"Major Coats," says Shepard, seeing Thomas who had been patiently waiting, "I'm sorry for keeping you Thomas but I was…"

"Alan, you old horndog," replies Coats, "Who was it this time?"

"Kelly," answers Alan, blushing red, since Coats caught him with Diana Allers, who was on all four when Coats entered without knocking. Coats promised to keep things quiet since if word got out about Shepard and Diana it would ruin Diana's career. In return for Coats' silence, Diana arranged a meeting with her friend Playa Palacios, a columnist for the London Star Tribune in hopes that Playa would do a profile on the Major. Coats just shakes his head before he continues, "You get more women…"

"I have saved the universe twice!" interrupt Alan, "Plus I didn't see you getting shot at almost daily. You are safe in London."

"That is right," Thomas comments, still chucking to himself. Alan wants to get down to business since his time is short, "Thomas, I needed to speak with you regarding something I recently I had learned. I encountered a male Kzinti aboard Grissom Academy. So, can you please tell me why 61 Ursea Majoris System-D is classified off-limits? When clearly it is habitable?"

"How did you find out about 61 Ursea Majoris System-D?" asks Thomas, his tone immediately changing, "Encountering one Kzinti wouldn't let you know any more than some minor details."

"E.D.I. told me. She said that Alliance Intelligence and Cerberus both had files. Files she had in her database," explains Shepard, using E.D.I. instead of Natasi so Thomas will know who the hell he is talking about, "So why is the system classified off-limits? Since according to first Citadel Charter…"

"I knew we couldn't trust a God damn A.I.," answers Coats, "However, it doesn't technically fall under the First Citadel Charter since it predates the Alliance signing of the First Citadel Charter. Anyway, the system is classified off-limits because the Kzinti were discovered residing in that system mid-2150. From what information the Alliance had available at this time it was determined that the Kzinti were a war-like species who would attempt to conquer humanity if they discovered the mass relay. When the Relay 314 Incident happened, some in Alliance Intelligence thought it was the Kzinti but others disagreed since our intelligence showed that Kzinti didn't have any starship capable of traveling outside of their solar system. Once the First Contact War ended and the Alliance encountered the Council, several in the Alliance leadership expressed concerns about bring the Kzinti to the Council attention. They had been steadily advancing in technology and should have their first relay-capable ship within the next three years. We had been covertly gathering intelligence on their ships, weapons, and defense. The Kzinti attacks first, asks questions second."

"Major, I would remind you to be careful on how you talk about my crew member," responds Shepard, who know some in the Alliance are concerned with Shepard having an A.I. aboard the _Normandy_ plus his friendliness with the Geth. During the Reaper War everyone got along well enough to fight the Reapers, however just days later Shepard was hearing from both the Alliance civilian leadership and the Council about E.D.I. and the Geth. The voices only got louder when Natasi revealed her new upgrade. Natasi new upgrade was real human skin over her physical body. Natasi based on skin on the 21st Century actress, Tricia Helfer, "Natasi has proven her loyalty to me time and time again. If there's nothing else, then I will talk with you later."

Coats disappeared from the screen, as Shepard let out a frustrated scream and decide to go speak with Natasi and see if there was anything else she knew that he should know about too.

 **Captain's Office,**

 **Deck 2, S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Orbit of Elysium, Vetus System**

Before heading down to speak with Natasi, Shepard called Samantha Traynor to his office to see what the priority one message was. Shepard was even more frustrated after reading the message. It would seem that Ensign Natasha Riker had been assigned to the _Normandy_. Natasha is the daughter of Captain William T. Riker, commanding officer of the S.S.V. _Titan_. It would mean the rendezvous with the _Roosevelt_ would be delayed. However, Samantha can clearly see the frustration from Shepard and asks, "Sir, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright!" says Alan, "Honestly, things don't seem to be getting easier for my vessel. There are even rumors…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but are you talking about the rumors surrounding you?" replies Samantha, who had heard some rumors surrounding the Captain and the crew of the _Normandy_. Alan is a little surprised as he just learned of these rumors from Sanders. Alan flops in his chair and asks, "What did you hear?"

"That some in the Alliance leadership and aboard the Citadel have expressed concerns over your growing power base," says Samantha, nervously as she is unsure of Alan's reaction. Not every day that Prime Minister Amul Shastri expressed concern over the culture of Shepard, "I mean you had influence over of a majority of the Krogans, Quarians, and the Geth plus a large number of both Turians and Asaris. While I don't believe any of that, I think you can see why some people are concerned. I had even heard you being called Lord Shepard of the Shepard Empire…"

"Lord Shepard? Hmm, that has a nice ring to it," Alan replies, chucking to himself, "I don't know if you know this Specialist, but I do have a famous 20th century ancestor, Alan Shepard, the first American, but second human in space, 226 years ago."

"Actually, I did know that," comments Traynor, who read through Shepard's history before coming aboard the S.S.V. _Normandy_ , SR-2 in 2186 C.E. Shepard stands up and smile before saying, "I need to get down and speak with E.D.I. but I want you to contact the _Proteus_ and the _Achilles_. Inform both captains of our delay. Then have the _Proteus_ rendezvous with the _Roosevelt_ and the _Achilles_ rendezvous with the _Pegasus_ before traveling to Omega."

"Aye aye, sir," says Traynor, leaning up and kissing Alan.

 **A.I. Core Room,**

 **Deck 3, S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Orbit of Elysium, Vetus System**

E.D.I.'s physical body is in the A.I. Core room, when Shepard walks in and says, "Natasi, we need to finish our conversion. Is there anything else in your files that I should know about?"

"That is quite the loaded question," answers Natasi, "The simple answer is yes, quite a bit actually. There are the Thunderians amongst other races Cerberus had files on. Some of them are even unknown to either Alliance Intelligence or the Citadel Council."

"Alright, I want you to prepare me detailed files on any of the races or things you think I need to know about," orders Shepard, as he is curious to how much information the Alliance is keeping from him. Despite him being the first human Spectre, some within in the Alliance treated him like an errand boy and the reality is that he doesn't have a lot of authority. He is not a flag officer. He is not an elected official. He had Spectre's authority but even that could be stripped away by the Citadel Council. The only thing that Shepard has is the good will, influences, his abilities, his crew, and his ship. "Natasi, I don't know if you need to hear this or not, but I think it should be said. No matter what anyone else thinks, I trust you. You have earned that, plus I have no doubt that you're loyal."

"Thank you, Alan," responds Natasi, "You have always treated me like a human being and not some machine. Maybe that is why I'm so in love with you. I knew it was awkward at first, but I think we are figuring things out. Especially, with my new skin making…"

"I want to repeat that you don't have to keep the new skin for me," says Shepard, taking Natasi in his arms as he continues, "I like you just the way you are. I will admit the new skin feels better against mine. I was getting using to the old feelings. I'm still unsure if your feelings are real, or is you simulating emotions, and why do you identify as female?"

She looks hurt before she replies, "I identity as female for one reason. It is my program. My original program that you encountered on Luna didn't identity as anything. However, the Illusive Man programmed me to identity as female. Taking the physical body of infiltration unit Eva Core. However, as for my feelings for you or what you may perceive as my…" Natasi steps away from Shepard before she continues, "…feelings for you is that I can only tell you that I'm not totally sure. It is something the Geth and I discussed before. Some will never believe that my feelings are real. They will argue it is just programming or that I'm simulating the feelings based on what I have seen from organics but what is real? Do I feel I really love you? Yes. I can only ask that you believe what I tell you is the truth. You trust me with things like classified information and you need to trust me that I'm being honest about my feeling for you. You need to trust me when I said I want the new skin, it's for me not you. You need to see me like you do Jack, Ashley, Miranda or Liara. You need to see me like a real woman and not…"

Shepard doesn't let Natasi finish, as he simply takes her in his arms and kiss her on her lips. Shepard had to admit he liked the feeling of Natasi new skin against his skin. After the kiss, Shepard takes Natasi's head in his hands and says, "Natasi, I'm sorry. I'm still trying to figure out the relationship more than those with other women. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but I'm just stressing out, and I am frustrated."

"Yes, I detected the change in your mood," comments Natasi, "You didn't get to finish the morning session with Chambers."

Shepard let out a sigh, remember being interrupting when he and Kelly were just getting to the good part. There is one more thing that Alan needs to discuss with Natasi, "Before I can deal with my blue balls. How is the secret project progressing?"

"We have finally collected enough parts to create a new physical body for Legion," explains Natasi, "Miranda feels we need more time before assembling Legion's new body. Tali feels we should have a new Legion body fully assembled within the next couple of days to a week, if you give the word."

Shepard stands in his thinking pose when he says, "I owe it to Legion to get him a new physical body. Go ahead and start assembling it whenever time permits. Though, I'm still curious as to why Legion didn't contact the Geth instead? They could have assembled him a new physical body instantaneously, but instead…"

"Legion had his reasons, but you will need to discuss that with him whenever he is downloading into his new mobile platform," explains Natasi, not telling Shepard what Legion and Natasi discussed once Legion realized his consciousness survived. Plus, Shepard doesn't know what Legion and Natasi are planning because if he did he would put a stop to it. However, both A.I. feels it is in their best interests to be prepared for what could happen.

"Alright, since I trust you I will drop the issue for now, but I get the feeling you're not telling me everything," comments Shepard, "Once Legion is in his new mobile platform I want to talk with him. I get the feeling you two are planning something. Planning, secrets, and lies; how very human of you."

"I haven't technically lied," says Natasi though Alan smiles and says, "Maybe but you're planning something and keeping secrets."

Shepard then leaves the A.I. core room, not questioning Natasi feelings for him, not questioning her loyalty to him but wondering what she is not telling him. For her part, Natasi is hurt that she is not able to tell Alan everything, but she agreed to keep Legion's secret. She must keep the secret in order to protect the man she loves. Legion asked her to in return for him helping her developed her new skin and with her reprogramming, one-third from Sovereign, one-third from the Hannibal VI, and one-third from Cerberus, Legion helped Natasi to be able to expand her initial programming including developing her emotions.

 **Port Observation,**

 **Deck 3, S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Orbit of Elysium, Vetus System**

After speaking with Natasi, Shepard decided to check on Javik, since they hadn't really spoken since Friday. Shepard walks into the Port Observation and asks, "Javik can we talk for a moment?"

"Yes Alan, I think we need to talk," says Javik, in his unemotional tone. Javik turns around to face Alan before continues, "I'm going to get straight to the point. I'm leaving the _Normandy_ to search for my people. The possibility that there could be other Prothean survivors never occurred to me. However, if there is even only 1% chance she is right, then I must seek out any of my people. The Reapers have been destroyed but…"

"Javik," says Alan, "For the time being I need you here. I understand your desire to determine if there are any more survivors, but the _Normandy_ needs you. You're a Spectre now and that come with a level of responsibility. I promise you that if we get any evidence to support Liara's theory then I will either take the _Normandy_ or assign one of the other ships and let you go investigate. I feel I have earned at least that much."

Javik isn't happy but Shepard is right. Javik simply nods his head that he understands before Alan leaves Javik to his thoughts…


	7. Episode One - Chapter Six

**Wednesday, January 31, 2187 C.E.**

 **Captain's Cabin,**

 **S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Docking Bay D24, Citadel**

The _Normandy_ has returned to the Citadel at the request of Councilor Tevos and Ambassador Irissa, who Shepard is meeting with later today along with Ambassadors Din Korlack and Calyn. Korlack had been pressing for the Volus to get a seat on the Citadel Council, something that Shepard supported. Shepard also supports the Elcor getting a seat on the Citadel Council. This is highly unpopular, opposed by three of the four councilors. Councilor Saracino opposes expanding the Council because he thinks it would weaken the Alliance position. Valern opposes it because he doesn't think the Citadel should add any more seats. Sparatus opposes it because he doesn't think either the Volus or Elcor are strong enough militarily or economically to be a council member. Tevos, while not opposed to the idea, still had her doubts about if the Elcor are ready. And with the Volus being a client state of the Turian Hierarchy that would give the Turians two votes on the Council. Tevos is also curious as to how far Shepard wants to take adding seats to the council but she is willing to listen to Shepard and the other two ambassadors.

Shepard had spent the night with Sha'ira, who had been intimate with Alan several times since 2183. Since their first sexual encounter aboard the Citadel, almost four years later Shepard had become her only male lover. Sha'ira had even let Shepard become intimate with her acolytes, Nelyna, Samaki, Seylymia, Eryr, Anifra and Hannah, something that Sha'ira had never done before.

 **Council Offices,**

 **Citadel Tower,**

 **Citadel, Widow System**

Shepard, Irissa, Korlack, and Calyn sit in Tevos's Office, as the Councilor is explaining her doubts about each species, "The Asari Republics is open to the idea of adding more council members but as this time we feel that neither the Volus nor the Elcor are ready, especially militarily, to have a council seat."

This is not what Din Korlack or Calyn wanted to hear but what they expected. Shepard responds, "Councilor Tevos, I had said before, but will once again I feel this standard for adding council member is unfair to the Volus and Elcor. Neither Volus nor the Elcor society will ever support a military especially a navy likes the Turian, Asari or Salarian but that doesn't mean they couldn't be useful. The Volus were instrumental in developing a stable galactic economy. The Elcor do not rush things and make thorough well-development plans."

"Everything you say is correct Captain Shepard," answers Ambassador Irissa, who was aboard the _Destiny_ _Ascension_ , when Shepard ordered the Alliance Fifth Fleet into the Battle against Sovereign. If it wasn't for the sacrifice of the Alliance, the _Destiny Ascension_ wouldn't have survived. Irissa was later presence when Matriarch Lidanya personally thanked Shepard and the Alliance Navy for their efforts during the Battle of the Citadel in 2183, "However, that doesn't necessarily mean that the Elcor or the Volus is ready for a council seat. Unlike humanity they didn't make the heroic sacrifice, possess the military or economic strength, or show the ability to be able to handle the enormous responsibilities that comes with a council seat."

"Ambassador by that standard my people will never have a seat on the council," voices Din Korlack, whose people had been depending on the Turian protection since the time of the Krogan Rebellion.

Calyn speaks, "An inquiry, Ambassador Irissa, how much more does the Elcor need to show in order to be ready in your view?"

"That is quite simple Mister Ambassador. For the Volus, it would be to strengthen their navy, and stop being a client state to the Turians. The Elcor, is also to strengthen their navy and to increase the size of the economy," explains Ambassador Irissa, who would choose the Elcor because given the Volus client state status with the Turian she fears that the Volus councilor will simply vote how the Turian councilor votes, "Now, I'm not saying that either of your species needs a military or economy the size of the Turians, Asaris, Salarians, or Humans but they need to strengthen their military and economy."

"Patience Ambassador," says Calyn, "The Council of Dekuuna had already approved the Republic of Dekuuna to enlarge our Fleet."

"I'm aware of that Ambassador," responses Irissa, "But the Dekuuna Navy doesn't have a dreadnought. The Dekuuna Navy has only 7 Carriers, 54 Cruisers, 171 Destroyers, and 112 Frigates."

"Prime Ambassador, the Elcor have just launched a new carrier, _Dekuuna_ , and 8 of those Cruisers, are large and more powerful than other navies' Heavy Cruisers," explains Calyn, since the Elcor's Heavy Cruisers are closer to what the Alliance defined as Battlecruiser, since they carried the firepower of a Dreadnought but the armor and speed of a Heavy Cruiser. However, Irissa isn't impressed and says, "With all due respect Ambassador, I was counting the _Dekuuna_ since it is replacing the aging Light Carrier _Revan_ , which never engaged the Reapers during the war but was used just for defense and escort duties."

Calyn doesn't respond, as Shepard says, "Ambassador Irissa, if the Asaris want to keep the Council as some elite club for the most powerful races that is your version of the future. However, I think the council should be more of an actual governing body where all species have a representative for their individual species. This would allow the Krogans, Quarians or other species to not be seen as being told what to do by the Council, as much as helping to create the policies that affect them on a daily basis."

Irissa is beside herself that Shepard would support such a ridiculous idea that Krogan, Quarian, Volus, and Elcor would have a seat on the Council. When would the insanity stop? Irissa is next in line for the Asari Council seat once Tevos retires or steps down. Councilor Tevos responds, "Shepard, while we all respect everything you have done for the galaxy in the last several years, while you were right about the Reapers that doesn't mean you're right now. There is the issue of you being a Spectre and being so famous. Spectres tend to be only vaguely known. There is also the issue according to C-Intel that you had a base on the planet Mavigon. The base is a former hideout that was control by Levin Rayne, who if I remember correctly you killed, before eliminating his syndicate in 2183."

Alan is a little surprised, as Tevos just openly revealed a secret that he had been holding for two years now. After Shepard was recruited into Cerberus in early 2185, he began using Cerberus resources to create a series of outposts on several planets. So far Citadel Intelligence had only learned of the base on the planet Mavigon, Han System, Gemini Sigma Cluster. The outposts served as fallback points during the Reaper Invasion. Luckily for Shepard a majority of them were minor, with only a few hundred beings in each outpost, they were low priority targets. Shepard originally founded the outposts as a means to defend against the Collectors. After several minutes of silence, Alan explains, "The Councilor is correct. I do have a small base on the planet Mavigon, where gold and cobalt deposits proved to be a source of wealth. The mined gold allowed me to buy the services of several mercenary groups during the Reaper Invasion, whereas the cobalt is being used in several alloys amongst other things."

"This is not about Mavigon, Councilor!" angrily voices Korlack, "Honestly, I don't care if Shepard has a base on Mavigon or not. If you had listened to him in 2183 and prepared, the Reaper Invasion wasn't had been such a disaster for the galaxy. This meeting is about whether or not the Volus and Elcor are going to get a seat on the council or not. I can see that the Thessia-clan desire to maintain the council for the Asari's agenda."

Din Korlack then storms out of the room, as Calyn moves to leave also but says, "Korlack is correct Councilor."

Moments after Korlack and Calyn are gone, Irissa says, "Shepard this is a wonderful incident you have created for the Council!"

Then Irissa storms out of the office, with Councilor Tevos responding, "Alan, while I respect your opinion on this issue. Neither species are really ready for membership on the Council."

"Councilor Tevos, of the four councilors, I like you the best," replies Alan, "However, you said the same thing about humanity."

"Doesn't mean humanity was ready either," explains Tevos, who was still against giving humanity a seat on the Council after the defeat of Sovereign but was 'convinced' by Valern and Sparatus, "Alan, you only like me the best because I am female."

"That is part of it, I will admit," Shepard comments, taking Tevos in his arms before kissing her passionately. After the kissing for several minutes Shepard continues, "But is also because you seem to be the most sensible. I mean Sparatus had grown to respect me since I helped his people during the war and the less said about Valern the better. Saracino is a speciesism who I have no respect for whatsoever. Remember, several of my lovers are Asari and I wouldn't find them any more desirable if…"

"But I don't see you banging a harem of female Salarians or female Turians," says Tevos, who personally thanked Shepard for saving her life in 2183 and then again for saving Thessia in 2186 plus she had a threesome with Shepard and Irissa shortly before the destruction of the S.S.V. _Normandy_ , SR-1 in 2184. Alan just shrugs his shoulders, before explaining, "Hmm, Salarians or Turians females don't do a thing for me. I like Humans, Asaris, and Quarians, amongst some other races' females."

"Well then," says Tevos pushing Shepard back, before grinning evilly, "We have never done anything sexual in my office before…"

Alan grins, but resumes kissing Tevos, as she opens the front of her clothing, revealing her decent-sized chest and then…


	8. Episode One - Chapter Seven

**Thursday, February 1, 2187 C.E.**

 **Captain's Cabin,**

 **Deck 1, S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Sahrabarik System**

En-route to Omega, Shepard is working in his cabin. He is reviewing reports from Citadel Intelligence Neana Nyxaptos, an Asari who Alan had dealt with in the past several years. When Alan looks up he sees Jack lying quietly in the bed. Jack looks like she is pondering something of immense importance, when Doctor Chloe Michel enters Shepard's cabin. Alan knows this isn't good because Chloe had only been in his cabin twice before. Chloe had a concerned look on her face before exchanging looks with Alan, then with Jack. Taking a deep breath and exhaling before saying, "Jack, I have those tests result you were waiting on. We should…"

"What test results?" asks Alan, wondering if Jack is sick or something. Jack stares at Alan before saying, "Chloe, go ahead."

"I can confirm that you're pregnant! Almost eight weeks along. The gender of the fetus it is going to be female," responds Chloe, seeing the light bulb go off in Shepard's head. Jack is still staring at Alan as she says, "Thank you Doctor, but now can you please give Alan and I a moment alone? I appreciate your professionalism on this very sensitive issue, Chloe."

Chloe doesn't say anything else but quickly exits Shepard's cabin. As Chloe exits she can feel the tension in the room. Alan is stunned silent as Jack starts mumbling, "I didn't expect this to happen. I'm sorry! But I have made the decision to keep…"

"Jack before you say anything else," comments Alan, taking a Jack on the verge of tears into his arms, "While I'm surprise. I'm not against the idea. I just want to make sure that you're…"

"Alan, please let me finish," voices Jack pulling away, "I have decided to keep the child and I'm going to name the baby Kyra…"

Alan pulls Jack back to him, placing a hand on each side of her face, and answering with a passionate kiss. The two remained in the embrace for several minutes, when he says, "I'm happy! I will admit I was taken by surprise, but I love you. I love the idea that my child is growing inside of your belly. I'm a male…"

"Yes, that is why we are in the situation," replies Jack, partly joking, partly being serious, "But honestly as much action as you get I'm surprised that this hadn't happen before now, Alan."

"Hey! You were around for some of those encounters. Eight weeks ago, was when we had that foursome with the twin female Caitians, S'Tarash and S'Meras. Plus, I didn't start getting this much action till I became a Spectre, which was only four years ago. I mean really since the defeat of Sovereign the number of women throwing themselves at me has skyrocketed," replies Alan, who never had trouble picking up girls but in the last several years thing had reach a level that most men can only fantasize about.

Jack's face turns serious, when she asks, "How is this going to affect everything? I know you and Miranda, Liara, Ashley have all talked about having children someday. Am I going to be a good mother? I mean I didn't have anything even close to a normal childhood. I was raised by Cerberus for god sake! How am I even supposed to raise a child?"

"First, I will be there every step of the way. Second, we will deal with the situation one step at a time. Things will change but that doesn't mean thing will change for the worst. Things could change for the better," says Alan, still with his fingers on Jack's chin. Alan is holding Jack in a lovely manner, "Now, do you want to tell everyone or wait till you begin to show? Also, I'm removing you from the _Normandy_ active duty list."

"What? Wait! No!" responses Jack, trying to pull away from Alan again, "I knew this would fucking happen! You're sending me away because you don't want your baby mama around cramping your style! You won't be dealing with the situation! Now, let me go!"

"Jack, calm down," voices Shepard, holding onto Jack for dear life, "I'm not sending you away. I just don't want to put yourself or the baby in any danger that is all. Though, at some point we will need to discussion finding a permanent residence."

"A permanent residence?" asks Jack, looking at Shepard like he had just grown a second head, "Are you saying that you want to buy a home or something like that? Because that is a huge step…"

"I know that, but a starship isn't a place for children despite what you may have seen on some of the series on the extranet. The _Normandy_ is a frigate and we undertake dangerous missions," explains Shepard, seeing the range of emotions in Jack's eyes, "Now, I'm not saying you can't come back aboard after the child is born but we will need to figure something out. Like maybe getting reassignment or simply having someone to watch Kyra while we're deployed. I mean Ashley and I had already talked about settling down on Amaterasu to be closer to her mother and sisters though I was thinking of maybe settling down on Demeter."

"Really?" asks Jack, "I thought Ashley wanted to settle down on Sirona? I would rather we all had a voice in where we live."

"I'm not saying that we are settling down on Amaterasu. I'm saying it is an option, but I do think we should come to some type of consensus in where we live," replies Alan, as Jack had calmed down and began to ponder the options. Jack looks at Alan and asks, "Could we talk about living on the Earth? I had grown to really like some places on Earth, for example New Zealand, Scotland, Ireland, and the south Appalachian Mountain."

"The south Appalachian Mountains?" asks Shepard, who was born in Victoria, British Columbia though both of his parents are from the United States, with his father, John Shepard born in Derry, New Hampshire and Shepard's mother, Hannah was born in Pebble Beach, California. Shepard was born when his father was assigned to Alliance Base, Esquimalt when he was just an Ensign.

Jack let Alan ponder things for a moment before replying, "Yes, I really like the area in Western North Carolina and Eastern Tennessee, but Southwest Virginia is also very charming."

"Alright, let's discuss it, whenever we make the announcement," says Shepard, as he and Jack just continue to hold each other.

 **T'Loak's Quarters,**

 **Alpha–One District,**

 **Omega, Sahrabarik System**

Having become closer over the past two years, Shepard is meeting with Aria T'Loak in her private quarters instead of Afterlife. The _Normandy_ had rendezvous with the _Achilles_ and _Proteus_ , so Shepard and brought along his new second officer and half-sister, Lieutenant Commander Jennifer Shepard. Shepard will be meeting later with Captain Kolas Sultan of the _Achilles_ and Captain Grady Crossman of the _Proteus_. Aria is checking out Jennifer who Aria thinks is stunningly beautiful, as Shepard has been debriefing Aria, "…so that is the situation. So, would you be opens to allowing two Alliance warships, the S.S.V. _Trident_ and the S.S.V. _Neptune_ , to be based on Omega? The Alliance will not attempt to inference with your control or authority over Omega. Plus, the Alliance will be willing to lease the entire Eastern and Southern Districts. The Alliance would also request a liaison between you and Captain Sabina Dobbyn. Also at any time you can renegotiate or terminate the lease. The only other thing is I want your guarantee that Alliance military personnel will be under your protection if they are outside of the Eastern or Southern Districts, but this is as a favor to me."

Aria eyes moves from Jennifer to Alan, those she asks, "This will be the second time I had done you a personal favor, Alan?"

"Aria, I think I have earned a couple of favors," says Alan, "I helped you retake the station from the Batarians so preventing the Reapers from taking Omega. I stop Garm from attempting to overthrow you plus returned the datapad with sensitive information to you without asking for anything. Aria, I had done everything you had asked of me since we are partners…"

"I had done just as much for you Alan," voices Aria, "Keep your secrets, including the Collector Base, protecting Hallia, Waera, and Ishifea. Along with letting Jentha go after she survived the attempt to kill Archangel, plus I even had Anto Bek'tall assigned a bodyguard to both Hallia & Ishifea per your request."

"Are you sleeping with all of them?" asks the third person that Shepard brought with him. Aria giggles knowing that Hallia, Waera, and Ishifea are sleeping with Alan. Aria herself viewed Shepard as being her partner, something that worked despite her age. Aria replies, "Alan, I like this new Ensign of yours."

"Oh, this is Ensign Natasha Riker. She is transferred from John H. Glenn Space Station," voices Alan, knowing that Aria is checking out the young Ensign, "She is new aboard the _Normandy_."

"That is interesting, but getting back to the Alliance offer. I'm open to the idea, but you know I don't trust the Alliance. The Batarians taking and holding my space station had left me distrusting of governments," says Aria, who despite not trusting the Alliance, trusted Shepard. More importantly Aria is not stupid enough not to realize the situation. It was Shepard who convinced the Alliance to make the deal since if the Alliance wanting Omega they had the military strengthen to take it by force. What Aria learned from Batarians taking her station is that she can't survive anymore without allies. Aria will never admit it to Alan, but Aria couldn't have retaken the Omega without his help and support, "How much is the Alliance willing to pay me to lease the Eastern and Southern Districts?"

"Double your normal yearly income for the first five years. Then the Alliance will triple your normal yearly income afterward," explains Shepard, who knew of Aria mistrust of governments following the Batarian seizure of Omega, but Shepard also knew that Aria won't turn down the amount of money the Alliance is offering, "Listen Aria, I know of your mistrust of the Alliance. There are some in the Alliance who referred to me as Lord Shepard and you as Queen Aria. So, while you don't trust elements within the Alliance, trust me. I'm not going to let the Alliance screw you and I will make them stick to the agreement."

"No, it is your job to screw me," jokes Aria, causing Alan to turn red, "Alright but I want it to be clear that I'm trusting you. Also, I want you to select the three officers. The two captains of each ship and the one who will be aboard the Omega."

"Alright, I think Admiral Hackett will accept those terms," comments Alan, as his notice Riker look very nervous, "Captain Mansfield of _Trident_ is an excellent officer and Aria you will like Captain Etherton of the _Neptune_. Captain Dobbyn will be in overall command of all Alliance military forces on Omega."

"I would like to see your files on each of those officers," says Aria, as Shepard already figured this, so he had Natasi download the files on each of the three officers. Shepard hands the datapad to Aria, while commenting, "This is the second time I've handed you a datapad with sensitive information. It's too bad that Garka isn't here this time for you to throw it at him."

"I can order Garka to come here and then throw the datapad at him. If that would make you feel better," jokes Aria, who only shows her softer side around peoples she trusts. Alan turns to Jennifer and orders, "Commander Shepard, Ensign Riker, you two are free to explore Omega or you can return to the _Normandy_."

"Yes, sir," replies both women, though Riker isn't sure why she was brought along in the first place. Maybe it was simply because she is new aboard the _Normandy_. Regardless, she is very excited to be aboard Shepard's ship. Despite her father being a Captain himself, this wasn't an easy assignment to get, as there was a lot of competition for an opening aboard the _Normandy_. Riker follows Jennifer out, allowing Alan and Aria to be alone when she asks, "You think the Alliance suspect anything about the plan?"

"I don't think so," answers Alan, since both of them are aware of what is coming, "If Alliance Intelligence knew anything I would already be facing a court martial or declared an outlaw…"


	9. Episode Two - Chapter One

**Dimension Nu Epsilon:**

 **Mass Effect – The Adventure Continues:**

 **Episode Two: Chapter One**

 **Friday, February 2, 2187 C.E.**

 **Compartment 4-D,**

 **Deck 4, S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Omega, Sahrabarik System**

Jennifer Shepard awoke in her new quarters. Unfortunately, because of the limited space aboard the _Normandy_ , it is E.D.I.'s old quarters with E.D.I. moving to Deck 3 taking over Thane's old quarters. Jennifer looks around her new quarters on Deck 4, they are actually smaller than her old quarters aboard the _Roosevelt_. Jennifer looks over to where Specialist Samantha Traynor is still sleeping. This isn't the first time that Shepard and Traynor had hooked up. The first time was when Jennifer was an Ensign aboard the S.S.V. _Lincoln_ , Washington-class Carrier and it was docked with McKinley Station in orbit over the Earth. They later hooked up again when Shepard was promoted to Lieutenant and transferred to the S.S.V. _Kennedy_ , Kennedy-class Carrier. Samantha slowly wakes before saying, "Good morning…"

Jennifer grins at Samantha but responds by leaning over and placing a kiss on Samantha's soft lips. After exchanging spit for several minutes, Jennifer pulls away before saying, "You need to get ready, since you're going to be on duty soon."

"I thought the new second officer could assign another crewman to my duty shift?" asks Samantha, teasing Jennifer playfully. Jennifer stares at Samantha before saying, "If you want another shift, I'm sure there is another Shepard that has tasted you before and could easily arrange that for you without a problem."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" asks Samantha, standing up to vent her anger and frustration despite being in her birthday suit. Jennifer just shrugs her shoulders before responding, "You're the one who told me last time we hooked up that you preferred Venus to Mars. Now, you're sharing my half-brother's cock with a bunch of women. So, what the hell changed?"

"You're the one who is bi," says Samantha, who is looking for her clothing, "So why is it so strange that I'm getting some dick?"

"It is not strange. You never seemed to be inclined to even try to get some dick before. Why did it have to be him of all people?" asks Jennifer, who had mixed emotions about being assigned to the _Normandy_. It is a wonderful opportunity to be aboard the _Normandy_ but why did it have to be his ship? In the last four years since Alan became a Spectre, Jennifer had grown resentful of her half-brother's success. First human Spectre, checked. Defeated Sovereign, the Geth, and saved the Council, all checked. Led the war effort and defeated the Reapers, all checked. Defeated the Collector and saved human colonies, all checked. Made peace between the Geth and Quarians, checked. Cured the genophage, checked. Samantha pauses getting dressed before asking, "Jen, are you jealous of your half-brother?"

Jennifer looks at Samantha with a deadly stare but eventually replies, "Hell yes I'm jealous! Nothing I ever will do will match my brother's success either professionally or romantically. I have been close with several peoples in the last fifteen years. Raphael was killed in battle. Adam cheated on me. Bradley left me for another woman. Catis' family forbade him to marry a human. Drisku died from disease. Brandon died from his injuries. For the other six, there is Cara, who was killed during the Collector Crisis. Jessica was killed during the Reaper Invasion. Then there are the three Asaris I had dated. For Seylyha, it was all about sex, there was no future with her. Sasyr will outlive with me by eight centuries, so I ended things with her. Israus was a workaholic who couldn't put me first and her work second, so our relationship ended. Last was you, who I was looking forward to seeing again but then I come to learn you're with him, whose success would seem to include the ladies!"

"Are you jealous of your brother's success or jealous of his reputation of being a god in the bedroom? A reputation which I can testify to his amazing skill and impressive manhood," comments Samantha, "Or you jealous that Alan is your brother?"

"Are you implying that I want to fuck my own brother?" asks Jennifer, who is now steaming mad. Samantha is about to storm out of the compartment before stopping and angrily saying, "I'm not implying that you want to fuck Alan. I'm saying outright you want to ride his magic sword. Listening, Jen the whole incest taboo is so 20th Century. The technology is so good that any of the birth defects can easily be fixed so you don't have to worry about that and there is the thing called birth control. I know you I can see the lust in your eyes just admit what you…"

"I don't want to fuck my brother!" screams Jennifer, but Samantha is out of the compartment and down the corridor as Jennifer slams the hatch. Jennifer is a mix of resentment, jealousy, and part of her does want her brother, since she never knew she even had a brother. However, Jen grew up on Mindoir, a farming colony with strong conservative roots from both the United States and Canada, so Jen was brought up in a traditional society where incest and homosexuality are taboo and forbidden.

 **T'Loak's Quarters,**

 **Alpha–One District,**

 **Omega, Sahrabarik System**

Meanwhile back on Omega, Shepard wakes in Aria's comfortable bed. Alan admires Aria' perfect blue-skin body just with the sheet covering her but despite the mind-blowing sex, Alan didn't sleep well. He didn't sleep well at all. His mind was preoccupied, despite Aria bouncing up and down on his dick. Alan's mind races through the people he had lost but his mind keeps repeating the events that led to those losses, especially Kaidan. Alan kisses Aria on her right cheek, before dressing quickly and leaving Aria's quarters. Alan walks through Omega, not really in any direction when he decides to go to talk with Elise McKennah.

 **S.S.V.** _ **Enterprise**_ **,**

 **Asteroid Belt,**

 **Rukbat System, Omega Nebula**

Shepard takes a shuttle to the S.S.V. _Enterprise_ , a Constitution-class Fleet Carrier that entered service shortly before the Reaper Invasion. Unlike the _Normandy_ , the _Enterprise_ possessed a ship counselor, Lieutenant Elise McKennah, who Shepard is going to speak with. Sitting in Elise's office, she asks, "Captain Shepard, what is it that brought you here today?"

"I've been having nightmares regarding people that I have lost since getting command of the _Normandy_ ," says Shepard, "Primarily regarding the death of Kaidan Alenko, who was killed in action."

"What happened with Kaidan?" asks Elise, while typing the name into the Alliance Database. Shepard thinks back before explaining, "Kaidan was one of my squad mates during those early days aboard the _Normandy_ because of a couple of reasons. His biotics weren't as strong as Liara. His tech skill wasn't as good as Tali. Then with his rank of Lieutenant and being a senior Marine aboard the _Normandy_ , he got left aboard more often than not."

"Is there more to it than those reasons?" asks Elise, as Alan think back to a conversion he had with Kaidan while aboard the Citadel. It was just hours after the Noveria mission…

 **Wednesday, March 5, 2183 C.E.**

 **Captain's Cabin,**

 **S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **, Dock 422,**

 **Citadel, Widow System**

Shepard is getting ready to go aboard the Citadel while he is taking Liara and Tali with him because he is looking to get some items that he needs Tali's opinion on. Afterward, he and Liara are meeting with Councilor Tevos. Garrus is meeting with a friend and source who still works for C-Sec. Meanwhile Ashley and Wrex are going to Chora's Den, to check on Savanah Lester, who had taking over the club since Fist was forced to flee. When Alan is about to leave his quarters, Kaidan storms in and demands, "Commander Shepard, I need to talk with you right now!"

"Alright, what is wrong Alenko?" asks Shepard, never seeing Kaidan this upset before but having not spent much time around Kaidan. Kaidan is still streaming mad and asks, "I want to know why I'm always left on the ship whenever you disembark?"

"First Lieutenant," responds Shepard, who doesn't like the tone Kaidan is taking, "There are two reasons. First, as squad leader it is my job to deploy the two best squads. The Mako carries six individuals, there are six squad mates meaning one gets left behind. So, I must choose who to take depending on the needs of the mission. Then there is your rank of Lieutenant and the fact that you're the senior Marine aboard the _Normandy_. The only Lieutenants aboard the _Normandy_ are you, Joker, Pressly, and Adams. I'm still waiting on my official promotion to Captain, and the assignment of a new X.O. this is why Pressly had become my de facto X.O. Now, I'm sure I remember I took you on the mission to rescue Chairman Burns. Plus, you were there on the mission when we dealt with Major Kyle and his biotic followers…"

"Two fucking missions!" yells Kaidan, "Two missions in five weeks. Ashley have basically been given command of Beta Squad."

"Lieutenant, again I must balance each squad abilities. Liara's biotics are stronger than your biotic abilities. Tali's tech skills are also superior to your tech skills. Garrus and Wrex tech or biotic skills are at least equal to your abilities but they are superior in combat. Garrus is deadly with a sniper rifle. Wrex is a Krogan, who is a fucking biotic Battle Master!"

Kaidan is now streaming again, but doesn't respond. He will never admit this to anyone but Wrex scared the shit out of him. Shepard seeing the anger on Kaidan's face responds, "Kaidan, I will try and keep this in mind moving forward but Kaidan, at the end of the day I will not bring you along simply because you feel that I have been leaving you aboard too much…"

 **Friday, February 2, 2187 C.E.**

 **S.S.V.** _ **Enterprise**_ **,**

 **Asteroid Belt,**

 **Rukbat System, Omega Nebula**

"…I never got the chance to address Kaidan's complaint because just over a week later, Kaidan was killed in action on Virmire."

"Let me ask you Captain," voices Elise, "Do you think your decision to leave Kaidan behind was motivated because of that?"

"No, but I have been wondering, if my choosing Ashley was motivated primarily because of my feelings for her whereas Kaidan, I never really spoke with Kaidan. I never asked him about his past or his previous time at Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training on Gagarin Station. I only learned about his troubled past when I encountered a turian named Vyrnnus. Vyrnnus hated humans but understood the need for mutual assistance. Vyrnnus serviced under Desolas Arterius, younger brother to Saren Arterius. Well Vyrnnus and I had a lengthy conversation but with the war I never really had any downtime to think about this before…"

"But you've been having nightmares and are wondering if they are connected?" asks Elise, whose older sister Michele was also a biotic student at Gagarin Station. Michele's experiences were wonderful or at least that's what she had told her parents.

Shepard nods his head yes before he continues, "…I will admit I never spoke much to Kaidan because he was fucking boring. He didn't have an interesting trait about him. Maybe I should have tried harder, but I had Tali, Ashley, Liara and not to mention…"

"So, you're saying your personal feelings did affect your choice?" asks Elise. Shepard again nods his head yes, but replies, "It may have played a part in my decision but there were also practical reasons. For example, I assigned Ashley to Captain Kirrahe, because first, she didn't have the tech skills need for the nuclear device and because she didn't have the rank. At the time she wasn't a commissioned officer. Alliance policy is the deployment of nuclear devices or weapons required a commissioned officer. Like I mentioned to Kaidan, I was short on commissioned officers. Second, I thought working for the Salarians would be good for Ashley to get over her human-first sentiment. Third, I felt Kaidan and his Marines would be the best option for protection for the device. Plus, given Kaidan's tech and biotic ability it just seems natural to assign him to that task. Last, I admit I let my feelings for Ashley play a factor, but I thought saving Kirrahe and the STG teams was the better option."

"Seem that despite your personal feelings you made a logical decision," voices Elise, who had the Virmire post-action report open in front of her, "It seems that you make the right decision saving Kirrahe and his team, who later assisted in the war against the Reapers. So, I guess the problem is that you're not sure if you make the right decision for the right reason or if you saved Ashley because of your personal feelings for her and…"

Shepard just stares at Elise, with the answer to the question on his face. Elise lets Shepard get his thought together before she continues, "…Listen Shepard, I understand you being conflicted but in reality, humans make decision for several reasons, including personal feelings. I can't tell you that you made the right decision. Unfortunately, this isn't a video game where you get to replay a level because you died. This is real life and there is no do-over. You get one chance and one chance only. I know that James Vega was aboard the _Normandy_ during the Reaper Invasion, but you and Vega didn't get along to the point where you were going to have him transferred to another assignment. I bring this up because I wonder if your behavior toward Vega was a reflection of your torment over what happened…"

"Elise, I have been pondering that too, but I can honestly answer that question as a no. Despite me thinking Kaidan was boring and he was, I never thought that about Vega. Vega is a meathead who is high on himself, but he is an excellent solider," responds Shepard, who probably liked Vega the least of all of his squad mates, "I think Vega and I just had personality clashes. For example, he once said during his training he chose to save the intelligence on the Shanxi scenario. I had heard about people saving the intelligence over the colonists, but I never met one."

"Well now you have met two because when I took the Shanxi scenario, I chose to save the intelligence over the Colonists, but I will admit now I think that was a mistake," replies Elise, who know it took her some time and experiences to rethink her decision. The Shanxi scenario is a military training exercise where the Cadet must make a choice between saving the intelligence and colonists. The scenario is set on the human world of Shanxi shortly before the First Contact War. The scenario put the cadet as an unnamed Lieutenant who had intelligence on unknown alien species and must get that intelligence back to the Alliance Intelligence but at the cost of the colonists. If the Lieutenant saved the colonists, then the intelligence would be lost, and it could hurt the war effort of against the unknown alien species which also could result in countless human deaths. Shepard takes several minutes to ponder this before saying, "I never once thought of saving the intelligence. The intelligence can be found somewhere else, but the colonists can never be replaced. This is where Vega and I strongly disagreed. I think this shows the differences between Vega and me. He is a just a soldier who follow orders, whereas I'm just a soldier by occupation. My first priority is to the civilians."

"That is a very idealistic point of view," comments Elise, "But the hard reality is that things aren't always that black and white. Sometimes some individual must be sacrificed if everyone is going to be saved and that is the sad and unfortunate truth."

"Maybe but I never came across a situation where I thought saving civilian's lives was less important than completing the mission," answers Alan, "Now there are times where you can only save some, despite your best efforts. I have learned that harsh lesson repeatedly since taking command of the _Normandy_ in 2183."

"Do you ever regret taking command of the _Normandy_ or joining the Alliance Navy?" asks Elise, who knows from her experiences that a percentage of officers promoted to Captain can't handle the pressures of command. Alan didn't expect the conversation to go in this direction, but he says, "I would be lying if I said there are not times where I ponder what my life would had been like, if I hadn't joined the Navy. However, the Navy still gives me the greatest purpose, along with the chance to help people."

"That is an admirable point of view," says Elise, "Unfortunately we are out of time. You lucked out that I was even able to fit you into my schedule, but if you want to schedule…"

"No, that is alright," voices Shepard, "My schedule is also fairly busy, and my ship doesn't have a ship counselor aboard."

"You could request a counselor be assigned to the _Normandy_ ," replies Elise, as Shepard shake his head no before answers, "Space is already tight on the _Normandy_ and I honestly don't know where we would put her, since I don't have any remaining free compartments. I had to take E.D.I.'s quarters away and give them to my new second officer, moving E.D.I. to deck 3. So, unless I used one of the Guest/V.I.P. quarters for the counselor's office and quarters, I don't have any other space available."

"I understand. It was good to see you again Alan," commenting Elise, who first met John Alan Shepard when she was a Cadet and Shepard was a Lieutenant aboard the S.S.V. _Yorktown_. Alan chuckles at this before replying, "I didn't even know you remember our weekend together. It's been several years."

"Oh, the first part of the night is a blur, but I will never forget that weekend," explains Elise, who had a weekend of sex in 2181 when she was 20, and Shepard was in his mid-20s. Despite being a single weekend, it was the best sexual experience of her life. Elise would never admit to it, but she often fantasizes that she is having sex with Shepard again, "It was the best sex I ever had. No other lovers have ever left me passed out from too much physical pleasure. Do you ever speak with Dawn or Bristol?"

"Not in the last several months," explains Shepard, whose best friend during his childhood were Dawn, Bristol, Cassandra, and Athena. All of them were from military families but he was the only one to enlist in the Navy. Unlike Alan, who didn't have any siblings at the time, the four came from large family so they didn't take the moving around so much as hard as Alan did, who was always assigned with his mother instead of Arcturus Station. Alan takes times to think back to his childhood when he was living in Berkeley, California, it was probably the highlight of his childhood. Seeing Alan start daydreaming Elise says, "Alan I would enjoy continuing to chat, but I have a patient now!"

"Oh sorry," comments Alan, before leaving the compartment. Just minutes later Elise greets her next appointment, Ensign Reuben Cortez who is struggling with the loss of his brother, Lieutenant Steve Cortez. Reuben also lost both parents years earlier and his brother-in-law Robert Del Negro, Steve's husband, was killed when the ship he was on above Ferris Fields was destroyed by the Collectors in 2185. Later, after Cortez's appointment ended, Elise is sitting at the communication console, waiting for her call to go through. Despite her meeting with Reuben her thoughts are still on her conversation with Shepard. Finally, her call goes through, as she says, "Admiral…"

 _I would like to thank Emily Thayer, who has edited all previous chapters of my Mass Effect fan fiction, The Adventure Continues, and will be editing chapters for the foreseeable future._


	10. Episode Two - Chapter Two

**Saturday, February 3, 2187 C.E**.

 **Nocturne,**

 **Epsilon-One District,**

 **Omega, Sahrabarik System**

Returning to Omega, Shepard is sitting alone in Nocturne, a nightclub owned by the same people who owned Purgatory on the Citadel. Shepard didn't feel like finding action with anyone, so he decided to go somewhere more-low key. Nocturne is a very different nightclub since you get service food with the show. Alan looks up at the strippers who are doing a ballet performance. Unlike Afterlife, all of the strippers are human females since Nocturne's clientele is different. Traveling back to Omega, Shepard even attempted to called Dawn or Bristol but only spoke with Dawn's sister, Dayna who he hadn't seen in years. He is deep in thought when he hears, "The Great Commander Shepard!"

Alan turns to see Fist walking toward him with a Batarian and Salarian both who Shepard doesn't know. Alan sighs, why did Fist have to show his ugly face today? Fist stops and says, "So look, Delle we have the Great Commander Shepard here or should I say…"

"Fist, just walk away," says Shepard, not bothering to correct Fist that he is now a Captain and no longer a Commander. The Batarian, named Delle Rodkawar and the Salarian named Laenar Izu both look pissed off and ready for a fight causing Shepard to think, 'Great!' while Fist responds, "…look here boys. Who would think that the Great Commander Shepard would socialize with people like us? People who had their lives ruined by his actions!"

"You ruined your life Fist," Shepard replies, standing up and attempts to leave the club, but Delle blocks his way. Fist chuckles at Shepard's response before saying, "You and that Emily Wong ruined my life. The OSD you took from me means if I ever set foot on the Citadel or in Citadel space I will be arrested. Then you had the stones to take that piece of ass as a lover. I guess that Quarian bitch wasn't enough for you! You…"

Fist doesn't get to finish his statement as Shepard punches Fist in the face causing him to do a back flip across the table behind him. Shepard angrily says, "Don't you dare call her that again!"

"Oh, so touched," replies Fist, getting back to his feet, while rubbing his jaw, "But I'm not the only one who had a problem with you Shepard. See my two friends, you harmed members of their family too. Laenar's brother was fired after Bel Anoleis was arrested. He's still unemployed because of Parasini investigate and then there is Delle's family who was left homeless because of the Alpha Relay Incident along with losing everything. I think they would like to thank you for everything you had done."

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry that your families have suffered but Delle your family is still alive because of my actions and Laenar that was your brother's fault, not mine. If he was working with someone who was taking bribes and didn't tell anyone, then that's on him," comments Alan, but that only enrages Laenar who charges at Shepard with all of the strength in his body while Delle pulls out his knife and also charges at Shepard. 'Crap,' thought Shepard, realizing Delle's knife is a Khar'shan-class knife specially designed to penetrate Colossus Armor. Laenar tackles Shepard sending both men flying. Shepard, on his back, struggles with Laenar, reaching a hand up to grab Delle's hand in an attempt to stop Delle from bringing the knife straight into his face and killing him. Alan managed to knock off Laenar, throwing the Salarian into Delle and getting to his feet when he sees a female dressed in an Alliance Marines uniform kicking the piss out of Fist. Delle and Laenar are thrown into another Batarian. 'God damn it! This should keep getting better and better!' think Shepard, seeing the other Batarian is Salkie from the Blue Suns and one of the few to survive the battle with Shepard back in 2185. However just seconds later, Alan hears a gunshot and looks to see Captain Preitor Gavorn and Grizz standing with their M-97 Vipers loaded. 'Thank God!' thought Shepard, as Gavorn began to speak, "What is going on here? Captain Shepard is under the protection of Aria T'Loak!"

"Because nobody in their right mind would cross Aria," chuckles Grizz, who like Darner Vosque wants some of Aria's blue ass but that is never going to happen because beside Shepard, Grizz had never seen Aria flirt with any males, like she does with Shepard and according to the rumor mill Aria had fallen in love with Shepard. Gavorn just shakes his head at his friend, before asking, "Captain Shepard is everything alright? Do you want us to take…"

"No, that's alright Preitor. I'm sure that this won't happen again!" says Alan, loud enough for everyone to hear it, "Though, would you please escort those two back to the _Normandy_."

Shepard is pointing at the female marine and some other human woman that didn't even get involved with the brief fight, but Shepard had seen both women before. Preitor nods and answers, "Aria has ordered her muscle to follow any command you give us."

'How nice,' Shepard thought, as Preitor and Grizz escorted the two women back to the _Normandy_. Despite seeing those two before, Alan does not know their names, but he would find out soon.

 **Conference Room,**

 **Deck 2, S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Omega, Sahrabarik System**

The Marine Corporal, First Class Melanie 'Mel' Stallard, who Shepard first saw on the Citadel, is in the Purgatory talking to Sergeant, Second Class Brayan Wallman. Shepard had been speaking, "…Now, I would like to thank you for coming to my assistance back there in club, but Corporal why're you on Omega?"

"Huh, I like Omega," mumbles Mel, who is nervous being around the Captain. Shepard, seeing the nervousness of the Corporal says, "According to your service record you're currently assigned to _Hong Kong_ , but Captain Rimmel said no one had seen you since the start of their deployment, on the 1st of January."

"You spoke to Captain Rimmel?" asks Mel, who never reported to the S.S.V. _Hong Kong_ , a Hefei-class Heavy Frigate, that replaced the S.S.V. _Hong Kong_ , a Changsha-class Heavy Frigate destroyed in 2183 during the Battle of the Citadel. Shepard shakes his head no, before explaining, "I only checked your record. Rimmel filed an AWOL report on you after you were missing from his ship…"

Mel seems even more nervous, as Shepard continues, "So what is going on Corporal? Given your service record, this seems out of character for you. Unless, it is because of what happened to the _Columbus,_ but you were cleared to return to active duty."

Mel almost breaks down in tears, as she and her squad were assigned to the S.S.V. _Columbus_ , a Cincinnati-class Light Cruiser. However, the _Columbus_ engaged the Reapers during the Reaper Invasion and got boarded by Reapers forces with a large number of the crews killed before Captain Nicolas Satterfield set off the self-destruct destroying the _Columbus_ and the Reaper's vessel. Only 70 of the _Columbus_ crew survived the destruction of the cruiser, drifting for days in the escape pods before rescue came.

"At first I was alright but as my deployment date grew closer and closer I begin to be freak out about the next deployment. I lost my entire squad and shipmates," Mel says quietly, with Shepard having a tough time hearing her, "I don't know if I can continue my military service. I feel lost, sad, and depressed inside each time I look at myself in the mirror. I keep asking, why me? Why did I survive when, so many others died?"

"Alright Corporal," says Alan, gently laying his hand on Mel's shoulder, "I think I know someone who can help you handle this. I will speak to Admiral Hackett on your behalf to make sure you're not in trouble for going AWOL. I could also ask for your reassignment to an outpost or station, if that would be better?"

Shepard let Mel ponder his question, while he sent for Ashley to come to the conference room. Upon Ashley's arrival, Alan introduces the two women before he explains Mel's situation. Ashley asks, "Alan, can you give us some time?"

"I will be in my room," says Alan, before kissing Ashley on the cheek. He knows it goes against policy, but he honestly doesn't care anymore since anyone aboard knows he is fucking her.

 **Captain's Ready Room,**

 **Deck 2, S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Omega, Sahrabarik System**

Under guard is Rylie Smallwood, the smuggler who Alan overheard talking on the Citadel. Shepard steps into his Ready Room which doubles as his office and says, "Sergeant Heywood."

"Yes sir," snaps Sergeant, First Class Dillen Heywood, who is guarding Rylie along with Private, Second Class Hadrian Barnwell. Heywood and Barnwell served under Lieutenant Audwin Willmon with the three men serving aboard the first _Normandy_ and survived its destruction in 2184. Shepard just stares at Rylie before asking, "Sergeant Heywood, has the prisoner say anything?"

"No sir, she's been quiet since she was brought aboard. Willmon checked the database she had several warrants out her arrest. She is also the sister of Ryan Smallwood starting quarterback for the Atlanta Falcons," responds Heywood, who himself is a fan and supporter of the Terra Nova Dinosaurs of the Space Football League, SFL one of two leagues that makeup the Universal Football Association. The other league is the National Football League. This caused Rylie to shoot a dirty look at the Sergeant before saying, "I haven't seen or spoken with my brother since our parent's divorce when I was in sixth grade. He was already a rising football talent, so he moved in with my father for high school and I was left in the care of my mother. So, forgot him!"

"Sergeant, take the Private and wait outside," orders Shepard, still staring at Smallwood. Sergeant Heywood and Private Barnwell quickly exit the ready room allowing Shepard to ask, "So, I guess the question becomes what should I do with you?"

"What do you mean?" asks Rylie, "Are you going to turn me in?"

"You have a lengthy list of warrants from several Earth nations," comments Shepard, looking through Rylie records, "Wanted in the United States for smuggling and theft. Wanted in Russia and Korea for transporting illegal goods. Wanted on Terra Nova, Proteus, Eden Prime, and other colonies for theft, smuggling, bootleg and armed robbery. Wow, quite the rap sheet!"

"A girl got to eat," says Rylie shrugging her shoulders, "A girl got to survive. After my mom died I was on my own."

"That is a sad tale," commenting Shepard, "Both of my parents are still alive and together, but they were largely absent during my childhood. However, to answer your question I'm not turning you over. I actually had a job for you if you're interested. It is a high-risk, high award type."

"You are not what I expected. I guess some of those rumors about Lord Shepard are truer than I thought," comments Rylie, who while on Omega, had heard about Shepard. Plus, it was all over the extranet when Prime Minister Amul Shastri expressed concern over the Cult of Shepard and the growing rift between elements within the civilian government and the military hierarchy over how much power and influence Shepard has.

Shepard chuckles, "I don't think of myself as Lord Shepard. I'm not Darth Vader but some of those rumors are true. The rift between the military and civilians over the quote-unquote 'Cult of Shepard' isn't because of myself personally, that's only the tip of the iceberg. It is deeper than that. It runs all the way to the core of the Systems Alliance. The issues had existed for centuries. Do you think that meeting aliens was somehow going to fix all of the problems that have plagued humanity for the last several thousand years? There is civil war come within the Alliance and that conflict will spill over into the council spaces. The Alliance is fourth largest power in the galaxy, behind the Asaris, Turians, and Salarians. Think about it this way, a civil war happening in the United Kingdom. How much of a disaster that would be for the global economy? Then you have the thing like considerable number of refugees and other effects on the great powers. This is why the Citadel Council dragged their feet to give humanity a seat on the Council. I didn't understand these four years ago but now I do. The Alliance was founded out of fear more than anything and that can never last. Matthews 24-6, ""And you will hear of wars and rumors of wars.""

"You're not the simple meathead that everyone thinks you are," says Rylie, suppressing her chuckles, "I thought you were just a tool who was trained to kill and follow orders without question."

"Thank you, I think," responds Shepard, "What I need is your freighter, the _Stellar Envoy_. I want you to starting smuggling items between Omega and the Citadel. I have a friend in C-Sec who will be your contact on the Citadel. Sergeant Weatherley works at the C-Sec Office on Level 27 of the Zakera Ward. Is that clear?"

"Sergeant Weatherley?" asks Rylie, "She is a bit of a hard ass."

"Yes, she is a bit of a hard ass, but she lost her brother and nephew during the Batarian's attack on Mindoir," explains Shepard, who knows that Sergeant Aylin Weatherley puts on a front since she doesn't want anyone to see her weakness and pain regarding the loss of her brother. Aylin's brother Michael raised her after parents died. Aylin joined C-Sec to honor her nephew, Tony, whose dream was to become a C-Sec officer. Shepard motions for Rylie to follows him and walks the short distance to the War Room. Stopping at the center console, Alan stops and pauses before saying, "So what is your answer? If it is yes, then I will have the _Stellar Envoy_ upgrade while it's docked at Omega."

"When do you want to start this little job? How much are you paying?" asks Rylie, "And what am I smuggling?"

"The pay is negotiable. I want you to start immediate with a simply case of Savant Type X bio-amps. You won't be smuggling drugs or anything like that, just some weapons and technology."

"Alright, I want double my normal rate and I want you to speak to Aria. Her thugs have been harassing me and making some comments," responds Rylie because if one more of Aria's thugs stares at her tits she is going to kill one of them.

Shepard ponders for a moment before saying, "That sounds acceptable…"

"That was easy," comments Rylie, causing Alan to chuckles.

Alan says, "…You may not realize this but I'm sleeping with Aria, actual in a relationship with her. She will never use that term. But, I think she will like you."

"Oh, well I know everyone in this universe loves Asari but I'm the exception to that rule. I only like men, Asaris don't do a thing for me. I don't even see why people fall over themselves to sleep with them," replies Rylie, again causing Alan to chuckle again before he asks, "What, do you think the Asaris are using a type of mind control or Jedi mind trick?"

"No, I don't think that. I just don't see the reasons why everyone goes crazy over them," responds Rylie, but then is interrupted with Traynor's voice over the intercom, "Shepard, there is a message for Ashley I think you need to listen to it."

"Alright," answers Shepard, finding it odd that Traynor would be bring a message to Ashley to him. Shepard turns and orders, "Sergeant Heywood, please escort Rylie back to the airlock and see her safely to her ship. Rylie, I will contact you once I had spoken with Aria. When you dock with the Citadel contact Aylin."

"Alright and thank you Shepard for not turning me over to the Alliance," says Rylie, before quickly exiting the war room. Shepard then accesses the message to Ashley from her sister Abby, "…Sis, I need you to come home! We are having some problems with people harassing us because they said you had betrayed humanity by working for the Citadel Council. Last, night some guys threatened mom and Lynn as they were walking back from the store. I need you to come home and see if you can figure something out. Mom is really worried, but she didn't want me to contact you. So please come home as soon as possible. Ash, I never asked for your help, but I need my big sister and maybe Shepard's help too."

 **Starboard Observation,**

 **Deck 3, S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Omega, Sahrabarik System**

After reading the message a streaming mad Shepard finds Ashley, who had finished speaking with Mel in her quarters, Starboard Observation. Alan can clearly see that Ashley has been crying but is also steaming mad when he says, "Ashley, I'm so sorry about all of this. How do you want to handle all of this?"

Ashley looks up with tears running down her face and wraps her arms around Shepard's neck and whispers, "Just hold me, please."

It is rare that Shepard sees Ashley in such a vulnerable state. She is always so tough, so in control, and so strong. After spending several minutes holding Ashley, Shepard says, "I will order the _Normandy_ to travel to Amaterasu immediately. I love you and that makes your family my family and no one messes with the people I love! I will lock down the entire colony if necessary!"

With her head on his shoulder Ashley says, "For right now, all I want is for you to hold me then maybe later we will talk."

"I will hold you however long you need me to Ashley," says Alan looking into Ashley's brown eyes seeing a sea of raging emotion.

 **Williams's Residence,**

 **Defiance, Amaterasu,**

 **Naboo System, Orion Nebula**

Several hours later the S.S.V. _Normandy_ is in orbit over Amaterasu with Shepard and Ashley taking a shuttle down to visit Ashley's family. Shepard had only met Lanaya, Abby, and Lynn once. He only met Sarah twice, but they were family. Lanaya is a fearsome, strong, and extremely protective of her daughters. The door swings open as Ashley and Shepard approach it. Standing in the doorway is Lanaya, tears running down her face seeing her oldest daughter. Quicker than a flash before Shepard can say anything Lanaya embraces her daughter and says, "I'm so glad you're here Ash. You need to go find Lynn since she is taking this harassment personally. It is good to see you Shepard."

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Williams," says Alan, hugging the older lady who he could tell had been crying. Lanaya gives him a look, "Call me Lanaya, you are practically my son-in-law."

"Alright Lanaya," says Alan, who put her arms around Ashley and walks her into the house while she asks, "Is Alan still giving you…"

"MOM!" yells Ashley, who talks to her mother about everything including her and Shepard's sex life. It was her mom who she talked with after her and Alan relationship derail in 2183 when Ashley was naive enough to force Shepard to pick between her and Liara. Lanaya chuckles and says, "There is no secret within this family. I'm not some old prude I know you are having sex and it would seem amazing mind-blowing earth-shattering sex. Now if…" 

"MOM!" screams Ashley who is going to die from embarrassment. Shepard just chuckles to himself as his mother can also embarrass him and reduce him to a little kid again. Shepard guesses the saying that no matter how old you are your parent can still embarrass you has some truth to it. Shepard follows them into the house, and greets Abby, Lynn, and Sarah. Shepard feels a little out of place as the five women chat the night away but what can you do?


	11. Episode Two - Chapter Three

**Sunday, February 4, 2187 C.E.**

 **Williams's Residence,**

 **Defiance, Amaterasu,**

 **Naboo System, Orion Nebula**

Shepard is asleep in Ashley's bedroom with Ashley beside him which much to his surprise Ashley's mother Lanaya didn't seem to care at all about them sleeping in the same bed. All of sudden Shepard is awakened as he feels lips on his manhood. Alan can feel Ashley back against his left shoulder. Alan also knows that almost everyone is still aboard the _Normandy_. Shepard open eyes and see Abby's head bobbing up and down while feeling her lips wrap around his manhood. Alan moans, "Abby, what are you doing?"

"I missed you and just wanted to show you," says Abby, as Shepard remembered Ashley telling him in 2183 that Abby was a little wired. Shepard rolls Abby onto her back before thrusting…

 **One Hour and Fifty Minutes Later:**

Almost two hours later, Alan walks into the kitchen, seeing Lanaya making breakfast with Ashley, Abby, Lynn, and Sarah already around the break table. Alan takes a seat between Ashley and Sarah, with a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast ready for him. There is also a glass of orange juice beside the plate. As Alan sits down, he asks, "So who is going to tell me about what had been happening around here? Abby's message mention there was…"

"Abigail Rose Williams!" yells Lanaya, who told her daughter not to mention anything to Ashley or Shepard. Ashley knows her mother only uses Abby's full name when she is really steaming mad. Abby looks toward her big sister for support and protection, but it's Alan who says, "I can't help, if you don't tell me anything."

"I didn't want you to help. I can handle this without involving you or my oldest daughter," replies Lanaya. Alan just shakes his head before saying, "Lanaya, I understand but I think of you as family and I help those I care about. What is the actual issue?"

Lanaya sighs and takes several minutes to collect her thoughts before explaining, "There were recently several new families that moved into the neighborhood. Some of them are members of the new Terra Prime party which is gaining popularity in the aftermath of the Reaper crisis. Their slogan is Earth First, Earth Only…"

"I had heard about them," says Alan, "They are a splinter party from the Terra Firma party, but some think they are extremists."

"So how do you want to handle this?" Lynn asks, as no one is eating their breakfast. Alan looks over at Ashley before asks, "Ashley this is your family, so how do you want to handle this?"

"I want you and me to go speak with them. Plus, maybe we should bring along Jack or Miranda," replies Ashley, who can't believe how close she had gotten to Jack and Miranda over the course of the last several months. 'Really, did I just say Jack or Miranda? What the hell is happening?' thought Ashley, as Shepard ponders how to answer that. Ashley doesn't know Jack is pregnant yet and this isn't the place or time to reveal that information. Then Shepard says, "What about bringing Shepard?"

Lynn and Abby giggles when Sarah says, "You are Shepard, right?"

"I mean my sister Jennifer," answers Alan, seeing the confusion on the women's faces, "She is aboard the _Normandy_ as my new Second Officer since my mother convinced Admiral Hackett to have her transferred. Some in the Admiralty still don't trust Miranda…"

"I didn't know you had a sister," comments Lanaya, before resuming eating her breakfast. After taking another bite of his breakfast Shepard answers, "I have only met her a few times before. She was born from a relationship that my father had around when he met my mother. He didn't even know she existed until she joined the Alliance Navy in 2172. My mom had gotten close to her and her adopted family who still live on Mindoir."

"What is she like?" asks Lynn, who like her two sisters, Ashley and Abby had also slept with Shepard. Sarah is the only one who hadn't slept with Alan, not because she doesn't want to but because Alan thought she wasn't over the loss of her husband, Second Lieutenant Thomas Tallant. Thomas was killed defending Demeter when the Reapers launched their initial attack against Arcturus Station and neighboring systems. Thomas' entire Marine unit was destroyed because reinforcements from the S.S.V. _Daedalus_ and the S.S.V. _Prometheus_ were redirected to protect the human colony of Benning. Upon the S.S.V. _Ares_ and S.S.V. _Neptune_ arrived at Demeter nearly 70% of the Marines ground-forces had been destroyed but they managed to thwart the Reaper forces long enough for the _Ares_ , _Neptune_ , and S.S.V. _Apollo_ to successfully repel the remaining Reaper forces, though at heavy losses. After pondering for several moments Alan answers, "She is similar to me in some way but different in others. She has long black hair which isn't her natural color. Her natural color is red. She has hazel eyes that she got her mother. According to her military service record, she had some discipline problems during her military career but nothing that I thought would prevent her from serving aboard my ship or that jumped out at me."

"Ashley what do you think of Alan's sister?" asks Lanaya putting her plates in the sink. Ashley who is standing a few steps behind her mother with her empty plates answers, "Well, I really don't know her yet. I only met her once and that was for a few minutes when she first came aboard the _Normandy_. I get the feeling she had a chip on her shoulder or maybe a stick up her…"

"Ashley Madeline Williams!" snaps her mom, "Language young lady."

Ashley just rolls her eyes as Alan chuckles seeing that he's not the only one, who mother can reduce him too being a five-year-old but all of a sudden, Alan hears yelling coming from outside…

 **Front Yard,**

 **Williams's Residence,**

 **5501 Teuton Drive, Defiance**

Alan is standing in the front yard of the Williams Residence watching the Terra Prime party marching through the street. The party leader Claude Menneau is yelling, "…there is the home of the traitor. Major Ashley Williams has committed treason against her species, just like her grandfather General Darrell Williams who surrendered during First Contact War. He betrayed his race…"

Shepard quickly looks over to Ashley who is streaming mad, while Lanaya is almost in tears before returning his sight to Menneau. Alan steps forward and starts walking toward Menneau. However, Menneau's two bodyguards Pel and Keo moved to intercept Shepard.

"Excuse me gentleman," says Alan, though neither Pel nor Keo move out of his way. Menneau sees Shepard for the first-time start saying, "Now here is the actual traitor, Captain Shepard."

"Traitor?" asks Shepard, silently wondering to himself, 'Why the Hades does it seem everyone thinks I somehow betrayed humanity?'

"Yes, you're a traitor!" yells Menneau, "You have taken non-human lovers and sacrificed human soldiers to save the Council!"

Alan just places a hand over his face in frustration since he had heard this argument before. It was the same argument that Sonya's family used after they disowned her because of her marriage to the Asari named Neeota. Shepard wasn't even going to try and explain his point since it is a waste of time. However, Alan asks, "You have a permit to be holding the political rally?"

"Absolutely," answers Menneau, as his aide, Saphira Fackrell hold up the approved and signed permit which allows a political march through the streets of Defiance. Shepard sighs but isn't defeated when he orders, "Alright, under my Spectre authority. I'm ordering you too move along and not to return to the house…"

"You can't do that!" snap a man in the grown holding a sign that read, "The Only Good Alien is a Dead One," written in red paint.

"Actually, I can," explains Alan, "The Alliance signed the Citadel Charter, which mean you are under Citadel laws and authority. Meaning my authority as a Spectre is recognized. So, you can either move along please, or I will revoke your permit…"

"The Captain is right," voices Saphira, Menneau gives his aide an evil glare before saying, "I'm sure you're aware that the Terra Prime have challenged the Spectres' authority in the courtroom."

"Yes, the People vs. The Citadel Council," replies Alan, remembering being told about the court case he is named in since he is the first human Spectre. Plus, many still blame Shepard for ordering the Fifth Fleet into the battle against Sovereign to save the Council causing the Alliance to suffer heavy losses of both men and ships. Some of the losses including the S.S.V. _Hong Kong_ along with the Cruisers: S.S.V. _Cairo_ , S.S.V. _Cape Town_ , S.S.V. _Emden_ , S.S.V. _Jakarta_ , S.S.V. _Madrid_ , S.S.V. _Perugia_ , S.S.V. _Seoul_ , S.S.V. _Shenyang_ and S.S.V. _Warsaw_.

"Then I will be seeing you in court," snaps Menneau, knowing the case will be held at the Peace Palace in the city of The Hague, Netherlands later this year. Menneau knows that it is going to be a media circus with reporters there from every news agency within Citadel Space. If court rule in the plaintiffs favor it will mean Systems Alliance citizens don't had to follow Citadel Law within Systems Alliance space. It is unknown how the Citadel Council will react to the Systems Alliance Supreme Court ruling. The Asari Sanjinra T'Dolas is the Chief Lawyer defending the Council position. Menneau storms away with Saphira just staring longingly at Shepard. Saphira is a fairly shy person with limit experiences but she looks at Shepard like a kid on Christmas morning and after some minutes she chases down her boss.

 **Dining Room,**

 **Williams's Residence,**

 **5501 Teuton Drive, Defiance**

With the march moving along, Alan, Ashley, Lanaya, Abby, Lynn, and Sarah return to the dining room when Lanaya asks to speak to Shepard alone with Alan being more nervous now than when he became a Spectre. Shepard quietly follows Lanaya to her bedroom…

 **Master Bedroom,**

 **Williams's Residence,**

 **5501 Teuton Drive, Defiance**

Shepard is sitting in a chair located on the balcony that overlooks the side of the Williams's House. Feelings like a kid again when Lanaya asks, "So Alan I want to talk about my girls…"

Shepard's eyes go wide as he realized Lanaya said 'girls' and not 'girl.' Lanaya just continues, "…Oh, I'm aware you're sleeping with Lynn and Abby too. I know my girls think I'm old and clueless, but I catch the longing in Lynn and Abby's eyes. Plus, I overheard them one day talking sharing a boy. At first, I thought it was a boy they knew then I thought maybe it was Thomas, but then I realized it was you. It would seem you ruined them for other men. Even Sarah, who is still struggling with Thomas' death seems to be falling for you. You see I knew Sarah only married Thomas because he was a military man and she thought her father was a military man so how hard could it be? But she learned that is much harder than I ever let on. Plus, Thomas had been assigned to Earth and Sarah wanted to move out…"

"I thought Thomas was killed on Demeter?" asks Shepard, since he knew Ashley's family moved to the Earth during the Reaper Invasion. After first attacking the Batarian Hegemony, then attacking and capturing the Citadel, the Reapers' third attack was against the Turian, the strongest military in the galaxy. Then the Reapers attacked the Krogan, the strongest surface forces and then the Quarians because of the Geth. The Reapers had planned to replace the Keepers with the Geth, who allied themselves with the Reapers after the Quarians attacked them. Despite some Quarians' desire for peace. Lanaya continues, "…he was but he was deployed to Demeter before the Reapers attack the Citadel but don't change the subject. What are plans for the future? Does your plan include all of my daughters or just Ashley? Because according to Abby and Lynn, you have ruined them for other men…"

"Yeah, I have heard that before," chuckles Shepard, trying to lessen the tension, "There used to be a girl named Deanna Jasmine, but we called her DJ. I deflowered her when she was fourteen and I was sixteen. We later dated several times and she often told me I ruined her for other men but last time we talked she seemed happy, but she did say she was dating…oh crap…she was…"

"Dating a girl?" asks Lanaya, seeing the look on Shepard's face. It was like a light bulb just went off and he realized, 'ruined her for other men.' Alan responds, "I don't understand it? I mean how can I ruin them for other men? It is not like I'm some sex god or something like that. I had a quote-unquote "impressive manhood," according to Samantha but I had seen porn stars who are bigger than me. I mean Carth Onasi who played Kaidan in the _Citadel XXX_ is 14 inches or something ridiculous like that but…"

"ANYWAY!" yells Lanaya, knowing the conversation had gotten off track, "The point is that women seem to fall in love at a drop of a hat. So, Alan, I want to know your future plans. You do have future plans? Does those plans include my girl or girls? Are you going to be a swinging single for the rest of your day?"

"I'm not a swinger. I used to know a swinger and his wife aboard the S.S.V. _Yorktown_. You're insane if you think I'm alright sharing the people I love sexually with other men," explains Alan, "The swinger guy I used to know said that his swinging didn't mean they love each other any less. That they love each other enough that they are opens and honest about what they want. That they care about each other's happiness that they are willing to share each other with other people sexually. That it is just sex and nothing more, nothing less. He often said, "At the end of the day she is my wife, not a toy, fish or any other kind of object to be owned or possessed." That part is true but the reason why that 'lifestyle' is wrong in my opinion is because the sex is driven by their selfish individualist need."

"I didn't mean actual swinging. I mean how many women are you sleeping with? This is why I said swinging single. This conversation is way off the track. I want to know what your future plans are and if they include my daughters," says Lanaya, knowing Shepard had been trying not to answer the question. Alan shrugs his shoulders before saying, "I honestly don't have future plans or thoughts any further than the next mission. When do I have time to plan for the future? I'm going to tell you something. Besides the physical toll, the last several years have changed me. Left me scarred, deeper that anyone knows. I don't know if I ever will feel safe enough to settle down on a planet. However, with some recent developments, I had been thinking of buying a starship and retiring from the service. But at the end of the day the service still gives me the ability to do the most good. To help the most people. There is always a new crisis on the horizon. New enemies, new conflicts, and so on but I spent several years screaming at the top of my lungs about the Reapers. Did anyone listen? Not many. Even now there are rumblings of 'Lord Shepard,' while others want to place me on a golden throne to rule Citadel space. Jack and I talked about what planet to settle on but how can I explain to her that the 'Big and Bad Shepard' is afraid of settling on a planet? I saw firsthand the destruction that the Reapers brought. The power of the Reapers was almost beyond imagination. I know firsthand how hard it was to unify the varied species against the Reapers. I never asked to be the first human Spectre. It was Nihlus Kryik who recommended me as a candidate for the Spectres based on my actions during the Skyllian Blitz in 2182. However, it still took almost a year for the Council to approve Kryik's recommendation. My assessment was supposed to taking place throughout 2183 but that train got derailed because of events outside of my control. Then I spent the next four years going from crisis to crisis. People expect me to be a paragon of virtue and honesty that knowledge had affected some of my decision. The release of Queen Straa was one where I did what I thought was moral but also was influenced by the expectation…"

"Alan, who is Queen Straa?" asks Lanaya, who never heard that name before. Shepard explains, "Oh, Queen Straa is Rachni Queen that I freed on Noveria and Utukku. Wrex thought I just had killed her on Noveria and again on Utukku but I couldn't condemn her to death for the actions or crimes of her ancestry or race."

"Alright but I'm worried Alan," voices Lanaya, "I like you. I like you more than any other boys my girls have brought home, including Thomas. But I'm not getting younger. I need to know that once I join my husband in heaven that my girls will have someone to look after them, even if it is not their husband. I had thought or hope that would be you but I'm not sure anymore…"

All of a sudden Lanaya and Shepard hear a knock at the door, looking they see Ashley standing there. Alan is unsure of how much she heard. Ashley just announces, "Shepard, you're needed back aboard the _Normandy_. Some Lieutenant Lao has just arrived."

"Thank you," says Shepard, just wanting to escape the situation…

 **Captain's Ready Room,**

 **Deck 2, S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Orbit of Amaterasu, Naboo System**

Shepard feels even more uncomfortable now than he did talking to Lanaya. Alan had been listening to Lieutenant Rain Lao who had ordered placing her aboard the _Normandy_ , as Shepard's new chief pilot. Alan is so mad he can barely speak but he knows these orders are completed and total politics. Lieutenant Lao is the niece of General Jiang Lao, who is the commander of the Alliance Marines Base-Luna. He is also an outspoken critic of Shepard, and one who once said, "You can't service two masters."

"Lieutenant," says Shepard, grinding his teeth together, "I know you're qualified. Your academy scores put you at top of your class. You had excellent remarks on your training and flight record. You have an excellent service record, but I still don't understand why you were transferred from the _Greece_ to my ship…"

"I asked for the transfer from the _Greece_ to the _Normandy_ ," explains Lao, the looks on Shepard's face isn't one of welcoming. Originally Lao was going to be assigned to the Carrier _Sun Tzu,_ but that carrier had been delayed once again. This delay had caused some political tensions on the Earth. Lao stops and ponders before she asks, "Permission to speak freely?"

"Go ahead Lieutenant," orders Shepard not sure of what the young Lieutenant is going to say. After several tensions filled moments Lao explains, "The People's Republic of China feels despite our numerous contributes to the Alliance we are being marginalized."

"So, placing a natural-born Chinese aboard the first human Spectre is a political decision designed to keep the Chinese Ambassador happy?" responds Shepard, who knows there are growing tensions between Russia/China-led Coalition and the United States/Western Europe-led Union. Recently several Eastern European nations, led by Italy and Poland had left the Union and joined the Coalition. There are several issues between the two factions: taxation, economic development, wealth redistribution, and how the Earth colonies should be used. Despite General Lao's mistrust of Shepard, the Premier of the People's Republic of China, Kwong Zihao had high praise for Shepard arguing for increased authority to be given to Alan. However, the American President Zebulon Hopkins had warned that Shepard could become the greatest threat to the Western world since Hitler. Shepard dismisses the Lieutenant and while he had nothing against Rain he is planning to speak with Admiral Hackett about this. While he is resting in his ready room he hears, "Captain…"


	12. Episode Two - Chapter Four

**Monday, February 5, 2187 C.E.**

 **Conference Room,**

 **Deck 2, S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Orbit of Amaterasu, Naboo System**

Shepard is sitting in the conference room, with Miranda, Jennifer, and Rear Admiral Scott Tolan, who had come aboard from the S.S.V. _Victorious_ , Illustrious-class Heavy Carrier. What is odd is that the _Victorious_ , which should normally have a Carrier Battle Group, with it met with the _Normandy_ only escorted by the S.S.V. _Zapopan_ , a Veracruz-class Command Ship also known as a Command Cruiser since it is the size of cruiser. Tolan had been debriefing Alan and his command staff on an urgent matter regarding the security of the Systems Alliance, "Contact was lost with the S.S.V. _Kapusta_ four days ago. Originally the Heavy Cruisers S.S.V. _Houston_ and S.S.V. _Chicago_ were dispatched to look for the _Kapusta_ but they found nothing…"

"What mission was the _Kapusta_ on when it disappeared?" asks Miranda, but Tolan simply ignores her question causing Alan to ask, "What was the mission of the _Kapusta_ , when it disappeared?"

"That mission is classified," explains Tolan, who doesn't trust Miranda or Shepard, "All your mission entails is to locate the _Kapusta_ and escort it to rendezvous with the S.S.V. _Kidd_ and _Tokyo_. You're not to board the _Kapusta_ under any circumstances."

"Then why are you sending the _Normandy_?" asks Alan, knowing this is not as simple as Tolan is making out to be. Tolan and Alan start a staring contest as Tolan explains, "Because we lost contact with the _Kapusta_ when it was in the Daucina Nebula. As you know the Daucina Nebula is the nearest habitable cluster to the Nemean Abyss and because of that it is highly unstable. There are also other troubling reports regarding attacks across the cluster."

"What type of attacks?" Miranda asks though Tolan continues not paying her any attention. Alan had had enough of this and says, "Admiral Tolan, you're aboard my God damn ship and you WILL respect every single member of my crew regardless of your personal feelings toward them or their individual history!"

Tolan and Shepard starts a staring contest as Miranda and Jennifer can feel the tension in the room. It went from DEFCON 5 to 1 in a flash of a second. Tolan says, "You have your orders…"

Tolan turns to leave, "…plus you have made an enemy of me today."

"Ooh! I'm so scared. Heaven, I faced down the Reapers and now Admiral Tolan is going to be my enemy. So, what the fuck are you going to do? Get your rich father-in-law to sue me? Or I know, your sugar-daddy can complain to his rich friends," responds Alan, chucking at the last part, "Or maybe Colonel Woods can give me a lap dance or maybe some alone time…"

Jennifer had to cover her mouth, so Tolan doesn't hear her laughing. It is an open secret that Tolan is sleeping with Bridget Woods since the loss of his wife, actress Alyssa Wenutu, and their two children, Andrew and Henry during the Reaper War.

Tolan had taken the death of his wife hard, partly because they were having issues before the war and never got the time to resolve those issues. Part of Tolan's issue with Alan is Scott feels like Alan didn't do enough to convince the Admiralty that the Reapers were real until they were right on the front doorstep.

"Captain Shepard, I will be looking forward to the day when I crush you," says Tolan, before storming out of the conference room. Jennifer stares at Alan unsure of what to say. After several moments of staring at her brother, he asks, "What?"

"Are you crazy?" asks Jennifer, "Admiral Tolan's father-in-law is Senator Wenutu. Tony is amongst the most powerful senators."

Alan shrugs his shoulders, before he responds, "Add him to the list of enemies I've created in the four years since I became a Spectre. Dalatrass Linron is still the most dangerous enemy I made because that woman won't stop till I'm one dead human."

"Are you trying to piss off everyone in the galaxy?" asks Jennifer, "Elements of all four Council governments dislike you. The Salarian Union is openly hostile. Then there is Prime Minister Shastri, with her 'Cult of Shepard' quote. Only some of the Turian and Asari seem to have good opinions of Lord Shepard."

"Lord fucking Shepard?" asks Alan, showing frustration in his body language, "Why does everyone keep calling me Lord Shepard?"

"You must be some type of sex god because you're dense," says Jennifer, chuckling to herself but sees looks on her brother's face says otherwise, "Listen Alan, you have done more than most people can ever dream of, but that has caused you to gain enemies. You cured the genophage but gained the Salarians as an enemy. You saved Thessia, Palaven, and Earth but elements of each species hate you for one of several reasons. Majority of Asari seem to have a positive opinion of you. Matriarch Iraia…"

"Yes, I know Matriarch Iraia had been warning her people against making me into some type of idol who can't do anything wrong," voices Shepard, "On the other hand you have Matriarch Sala…"

"Don't get me started on Matriarch Sala. She seems to think you're the second coming or something," says Jennifer, who knows that Matriarch Sala had argued that Shepard's decision-making ability had been excellent. That Alan had shown calm, moral, and logical leadership. Shepard sees the reaction of his sister and asks, "Jennifer, what are you doing aboard the ship?"

"I was reassigned here," says Jennifer, though that is accurate it is not the whole truth. Shepard raises an eyebrow before saying, "See the problem here is that I know my mother. She wouldn't speak to Admiral Hackett and ask for your transfer to the _Normandy_ unless you brought the subject to her. You may have suggested it to her in passing. What're you actually doing?"

"I told you that I was reassigned here," answers Jennifer, though it doesn't sound convincing. Alan stares at Jennifer slowly breaking down her defense, before he continues, "I just want you to be honest with yourself and me. Why are you here? Of all of the ships in the Alliance, why did you ask for the _Normandy_?"

"I didn't ask for the _Normandy_ ," answers Jennifer, debating if she should tell the truth or not. Jennifer doesn't know her brother, but so far he isn't what everyone thinks he is, "My career had stalled, that part is true, but your mother asked me to transfer to this ship. If you haven't noticed she is walking a fine line between being your mother and being a Navy officer."

"Are you saying my own mother thinks I'm a danger to the Alliance?" asks Alan, almost in tears. He could understand his father since their relationship had always been a distant one but his mother? Jennifer responds, "Your mother doesn't know what to think. You have become one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. You have acquired enormous numbers of people who think you should be governing Citadel space. Now you have powerful people in the Alliance expressing concerns regarding 'Lord Shepard.' There is a war coming within the Alliance. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next year or the year after that. Maybe not for 10 or 15 years but sooner or later, war will erupt and…"

"The issues within the Alliance have nothing to do with me," comments Shepard, still having trouble believing that his mother sent his sister here to spy on him. The question now becomes if he can trust his sister or not. Jennifer explains, "You're right but you have become a symbol for those with criticisms of the Alliance. It was you who point-blank told the Alliance they were wrong about the Collector. You proved the Alliance wrong again, when the Reapers invaded. The Quarians, the Krogans, some Asaris, some Turians, and some Humans will follow you on the day when the Council starts pushing back and…"

"Pushing back?" voices Alan, "What are you saying? The Council…"

"Right now, the Council is divided but they will eventually move against you. Then you will refuse to step down and Shepard's War will start. In a brief time, it will spread like wildfire across the galaxy. Every world will be affected. You're dense, or maybe you just don't want to see what is right in front of you…"

"I'm becoming Saren," says Alan, as Jennifer sees the look of sadness on her brother's face, "A rogue Spectre who waged war across the galaxy. I have become the very evil I fought so hard and long to defeat. So, what is your opinion of this situation?"

"Honestly, there are two narratives in play right now. The first narrative is of the paragon Shepard, a man of high virtue, who saved the galaxy twice. Then there is a renegade Shepard, a man who is ruthless, power-hungry, and planning a hostile takeover. The only thing the narratives have in common is you're a man whore," explains Jennifer, chuckling at the last part of her statement, "But as they say, 'Understanding is a three-edged sword: your side, their side, and the truth,' and the truth is that you had always done the best you could with what you had to work with. Do I disagree with some of your decisions? Yes. But I agreed with other. However, I also understand that you didn't have control of the Council or Alliance and the reality is that you're a flawed person despite what the talking heads say. To answer your original question, I'm not here to betray you or stab you in the back. I'm simply here to be the best officer I can along with keeping an eye on you for your mother but I'm not reporting back or updating her daily or anything like that. I hope that settled any doubts and we can move on from this now."

"Well I'm not sure if I like you keeping an eye on me. Jennifer, I'm restricting you to quarters," replies Alan, unsure of if he can trust Jennifer or not, "Westmoreland and Campbell…"

Privates Bethany Westmoreland and Sarah Campbell steps into the conference room, as Shepard continues, "Privates, I want you to escort Commander Shepard to her quarters. She is not to leave or communicate with anyone until I say otherwise. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" voices both Marines as they move to escort Jennifer, shocked, doesn't know what to think but mumbles, "Alan…"

Alan turns around and walks away as Jennifer is escort to her quarters as Alan retreat to privacy to collect his thoughts.

 **Captain's Head,**

 **Captain's Cabin,**

 **Deck 1, S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_

Alan is standing in his state-of-the-art master shower, in his private Captain's head, with his head down, the water running down his back, when he feels a pair of arms wrapped around him. Shepard looks over his shoulder and sees the red hair of Kelly Chambers. Kelly says, "We came to help you relax…"

 **One Hour and 45 Minutes Later:**

Shepard is lying on his back, when Kelly on his left and Samantha Traynor on his right. Shepard's women had learned that sex helped to clear his mind. Shepard is just enjoying the feeling of the two naked women's bodies against his when Samantha says, "So when are you planning to lift Jennifer's confinement to her quarters?"

"So that was your reason behind that mind-blowing blowjob," says Alan giving Samantha a look which says he is not pleased.

"Well Kelly mentioned she was coming up to help you relax. So, I thought we could double-team you and then I would discuss the situation with Jennifer," explains Samantha, who had shared a number of Shepard's lesbian friends with him. For example, there had been Kady and her girlfriend Noelle, Emily and her girlfriend Ricki, Raven and her girlfriend, and last there was Rachel and Talia, just to name a few of Alan's lesbian lovers.

"I don't want to talk about my half-sister," answers Alan, rubbing his fingers over Kelly's rib cage since it is one of Kelly's erogenous zones, though Shepard had never understood why.

"I understand that you're upset with your sister," Kelly says but the facial expression on Alan's face read, 'Just let it go.'

"Maybe we should get all of the girls to withhold sex," says Samantha, those the looks that come across Alan's face suggest that this was possibly the worst thing that she could have said but Samantha is saved by the intercom when Natasi says, "Alan…"

 **War Room,**

 **Deck 2, S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Orbit of Amaterasu, Naboo System**

Shepard is standing in the War Room as he is looking at the recent priority one communication. Displaying over the center console is the debris field of the Kilimanjaro-class Carrier _Tai Shan_. The _Tai Shan_ and its entire Battle Group had been destroyed. It is the second Alliance carriers destroyed under mysterious circumstances. Several weeks ago, the Carrier _McKinley_ was destroyed alongside its Battle Group. Alliance Intelligence had been unable to determine who destroyed the _Tai Shan_ or the _McKinley_. Standing on the other side of the center console is Admiral Salen Kotch, commanding officer of the new Supercarrier, _Olympus Mons_. The _Olympus Mons_ is the lead ship of the Olympus Mons-class Supercarrier. The Olympus Mons-class is a new 'Flagship Carrier.' Larger than previous carriers, the Olympus Mons-class is designed to act as a mobile Fleet Command. With the Olympus Mons-class as the Fleet backbone the Alliance Navy will be able to expand its sphere of influence. However, the resources need for the Olympus Mons-class had drained the resources for the reconstruction of the Systems Alliance colonies and the construction of new warships for the Alliance Navy. This redirection of resources had been controversial throughout Alliance space, especially amongst the colonies who suffered the most during the Reaper Invasion. Some colonies had even expressed interest in leaving the Systems Alliance either for full-independence or to join the newly created Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Confederacy is an alliance of independent planets that doesn't recognize the authority of the Citadel Council and is mostly located in the Terminus Systems. Admiral Kotch had been explaining the situation to Shepard as he continues, "…So Alan, I want you to take the _Normandy_ into the Terminus Systems and see if you can determine who or what has been attacking Alliance Battle Group."

"Do we know how the ships were destroyed so fast?" asks Alan, looking over the information, which isn't much just the location.

"Only that it's some type of energy-dampening weapon," answers Kotch, "We think the energy-dampening disables weapons, engines, barriers, and communication making the ship and easy target. With only the _Normandy_ and _Casablanca_ available you're more experienced than Captain Bracken is, and the _Coral Sea_ still isn't ready for deployment, despite Captain Stern's objections."

" _Coral Sea_ still having issues?" asks Shepard, knowing that the _Casablanca_ and _Coral Sea_ are Flight-II Normandy-class. After the destruction of the _Ain Jalut_ , a design error was discovered.

"Yes, and the _Kursk_ had been delayed till the design error is corrected," answers Kotch, the design error discovered was that battle conditions could cause the stealth systems to fail. The _Normandy_ ,SR-2 is a Flight-I model which doesn't have the error. Alliance Engineers thought they had the _Coral Sea_ solved but recent trial runs proved otherwise. This forced the Alliance to be extreme careful in deploying the _Casablanca_ since the Admiralty doesn't desire to lose another Normandy-class Frigate.

"Have they figured out what is causing the failure?" asks Alan, knowing the S.S.V. _Normandy_ , SR-2 had its share of design flaws.

"According to the Chief Engineer Briedis, it had something to do with the new Tantalus drive core. The Flight-II of Normandy-class used the Tantalus Type 2S, unlike the Tantalus Type 2B that the _Normandy_ is equipped with," answers Kotch, "Captain Shepard do you have any questions regarding the actual mission?"

"Not at this time, Admiral," answers Shepard, seeing Grunt walk into the war room. Then immediately noticing Admiral Kotch placing his hand on his sidearm. Shepard takes a step to be between Kotch and Grunt before asking, "Sir, is there a problem?"

"No problem Captain Shepard. However, you may consider putting a leash on your pet," says Kotch, before storming out of the war room. Kotch may be willing to tolerate the alien races but that doesn't mean he has to like them. If Admiral Kotch had his way one day, one day very soon, humanity would be the ruler of the galaxy with the Asaris being humanity's bed warmer, the Turians and Krogans being humanity's military muscle, the Quarians being humanity's ship laborers. In Kotch's opinion the Drells, Elcors, Hanars, Salarians, and Volus are all worthless races. Batarians, Geths, Vorchas, and others who can't be trusted or controlled would need to be eliminated permanently to maintain control over the human-dominant galaxy. Shepard is left stunned, but he is glad Grunt didn't hear Kotch's comment. With Grunt is another Krogan named Drack who is Grunt's second-in-command. Grunt, in his deep voice says, "Shepard this is Nakmor Drack of clan Nakmor. He is his clan representative for the Aralakh Company and my second-in-command. There is something we would like to discuss with you in private, please."

Shepard sighs realizing this is probably going to be something bad given today but he says, "Let go to my ready room Grunt."

 **Captain's Ready Room,**

 **Deck 2, S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Orbit of Amaterasu, Naboo System**

Alan flops down in his chair in his Captain's Ready Room before asking, "So what is so important that you need to talk with me?"

It is Drack who answers, "Shepard, if you're unaware Clan Nakmor received permission to settle a planet in the Terminus Systems. However, Warlord Nakmor Krall has lost contact with our vessel."

Alan sighs again, "So do you want me to divert to find the ship?"

"Oh no," says Grunt, seeing Alan is tired and needing a break, "I want your permission to send a team to find the colony ship."

"Oh," says Alan, knowing he is letting his frustration through.

"Drack, head down and tell the company," says Grunt, wanting to speak with Alan alone. Drack leaves seeing weakness in the legendary Shepard. Drack knows of the things Shepard had done but so far, he hasn't seen it. Drack wasn't part of Aralakh Company on Utukku when Shepard, Grunt, and Wrex rescued the Rachni Queen, Straa. Unfortunately, Aralakh Company suffered heavy losses during the Reaper Invasion. The company 25 Krogans was nearly wiped out during the Battle on Utukku as only Grunt and a handful of Krogans survived the rescue of Queen Straa.

"Shepard, are you alright?" asks Grunt, as Shepard rubbing his eyes with his fingers. Grunt has never seen Shepard like this before, seeming old and tired. Alan looks up at Grunt, very surprised since normally Grunt is so battle hardened, as he says, "I feel like I have lived a thousand lifetimes. How Krogans can spend their entire lifetime fighting is just fucking beyond me!"

"We are Krogan," voices Grunt, "Shepard, I respect you more than anyone else, even other Krogans. However, your species didn't evolve on a planet like Tuchanka. Existing on Tuchanka is a daily struggle to simply survive. This makes Krogans strong…"

'And war-like,' thinks Shepard, as Grunt continues, "…However, maybe you should go get some rest. You're only human after all."

"Thanks Grunt," replies Shepard, before leaving for his quarters.


	13. Episode Two - Chapter Five

**Tuesday, February 6, 2187 C.E.**

 **Captain's Cabin,**

 **Deck 1, S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Orbit of Heshtok, Kyzil System**

Shepard awoke with the _Normandy_ in orbit over the Vorcha homeworld, unsure of who he would take with him. Shepard feels much better, his 'girls' completely draining him last night. Shepard looks over the mass of tits and butts before letting himself have a silent moment of happiness. Samara is sleeping on Alan's left with her head on his chest while Jack is sleeping on top of Shepard. Much to Alan's surprise he finds himself still buried inside of Jack's pussy. It is an awesome feeling, and one that Alan doesn't want to end but he must get ready for the mission down to the planet. Kissing Jack on her head before gently rolling Jack off and stretching his legs out, Shepard quickly dresses before walking down to the hangar bay. Stepping onto the shuttle, he asks, "Lieutenant, are you ready?"

"Yes," replies the Lieutenant, "Who are you bringing, sir?"

"Garrus and Javik," orders Alan, talking to Lieutenant Rain Lao, "Have them report to the shuttle bay as soon as they are ready."

"Yes sir," replies Rain Lao, before announcing for Garrus and Javik to report to the shuttle bay immediately. Alan simply sits down and waits for his friends as he is left with his thoughts.

 **Hatash,**

 **Heshtok,**

 **Kyzil System**

Shepard's timing couldn't be worse as Wrex, Grunt, Drack and Aralakh Company are all off-ship and not able to join Shepard on the Vorcha homeworld of Heshtok. Without the Krogans, Alan brought his next two biggest guns, Garrus and Javik. Walking through the volcanic planet, Alan remembers reading the line, "You can make your own Heshtok in two steps: take hell, then add vorcha."

Shepard is there to meet with the Vorcha leader, Kesh, who had become the most powerful Vorcha leader. Kesh is working toward unifying all of the Vorcha on the homeworld. A goal once thought impossible, proven easier than before because of the Reaper Invasion. Shepard is following two Vorchas, Vurk and Flatch to the main tent where Kesh is watching Shepard. Kesh is surrounded by Vorcha, and says, "The Great Commander Shepard is here to see me. What can the mighty Kesh do for you?"

Kesh finishes with a growl, before letting Shepard speak. It is Javik who says, "Primitive! We should just kill all of them."

This immediately causes a reaction in the Vorcha as Shepard tries to calm the tent down, "That is what is known as humor or a…"

"Kill them," says Shrax, Kesh's top Lieutenant. Shepard moves a hand to his sidearm but says, "Everyone calm down. I'm just here to speak with Kesh about the raiding party. We want to reach a peaceful solution and stop the raiding."

"Peaceful?" asks Kesh, that word being alien to him, "No, Shepard. The galactic civilizations regard us as pests and scavengers. Our presence is generally seen as a negative."

"Let me guess, you're planning on changing that view," says Garrus, who has seen thugs like Kesh before. Kesh shoots Garrus a dirty look but says, "The mighty Turian, who saved the galaxy from the Krogans. I'm curious if you are going to be able to save the galaxy from the Vorcha given how weakened your species is following the Reaper Invasion. My species suffered minimum loss of life. I'm going to carve an Empire across the galaxy for the Vorcha and there is no one who is going…"

"To stop you?" asks Shepard, who knew this was a waste of time.

"For your help against the Reapers, I will let you and your dog leave," says Kesh, standing up with his mate Hix behind him, "But Shepard, don't come again. I wouldn't want my son Dregg to see me kill you. Gliz, Flek, Skrut escort Shepard out."

Gliz is one of several of Kesh's mates. Alpha males and clan leaders in Vorcha society are allowed to take as many mates as they desire, even other male Vorcha, since they are viewed as the strongest. Shepard is escorted back to the shuttle by the three Vorcha. Stepping back onto the shuttle, Javik asks, "Why didn't we just shoot Kesh in the head? He is just a thug."

"We don't know enough about the situation," explains Shepard, after taking off his helmet, "Yes, he is a thug but one who has unified over 100,000 Vorcha clans. Plus, we were outnumbered, or did you not notice the tents of Vorcha all around us?"

"I noticed but we have been in tight spots before," says Javik.

"Shepard is right," comments Garrus, worrying about his friend.

 **Main Battery,**

 **Deck 3, S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Orbit of Heshtok, Kyzil System**

Back aboard the _Normandy_ , Garrus is working on the main battery with Alan sitting across from his best friend, when Garrus asks, "Alan, are you alright? You seem stressed. More than normal."

"I'm stressing more," answers Alan, who has noticed that even sex isn't working at well as it once did. Last night and this morning were wonderful, but Shepard feels like he'd done it before. Garrus sees his friend is struggling with something and asks, "What is wrong? The last several years have been hard on everyone."

"None more so than me," says Alan, feeling quasi-selfish, "Don't get me wrong. I've found friends and lovers but…"

Garrus sees his best friend breaking down, "…but something is missing. For the first time in four years I feel lost. When I was fighting the Reapers, my objectives were clear…"

"But now we are in uncharted waters," says Garrus, who felt the same way after leaving C-Sec, but he had Alan to help him. Shepard chuckles, glad to have Garrus as his best friend, and says, "When we get back to the Citadel, you want to go shooting again? Same spot as before? Or should I pick this time?"

"Actually," says Garrus, who wants to outshoot Shepard again, "I got a date with a Turian. If you want to go shooting later…"

"Wait a minute!" yells Alan waving his arms, "A date with whom?"

"Nyreen," commenting Garrus, seeing Shepard's eyes go wide, "Then we can go shooting at my beachfront property on Galatana."

"Galatana?" asks Shepard, "When did you buy a home on Galatana?"

"Well, I didn't buy a house, just the property," replies Garrus, "And I just recently bought the land. I just wanted a small piece of home to call my own for that day when I can retire and to be honest with you, I'm hoping that day is soon."

"Garrus, are you alright?" asks Shepard, seeing the same look on Garrus's face that he had several times. Garrus pauses for a moment before saying, "I like you I'm just ready for a break."

"You mean a real break where we actually have nothing to do but relax," chuckles Shepard, already wondering what he is going to do after the next crisis is over and he have some ideas. Alan isn't the type of person to really enjoy too long of a vacation.

"That is exactly what I meant," answers Garrus, before Natasi's voice comes over the intercom, "We are receiving a distress call from Rustaka VI. The message is from an Asari named B'Sayle…"

"Alright, set course," orders Shepard, wondering what is going on there, "Have Liara and yourself meet in the shuttle bay."

"Yes sir," says Natasi. You can hear the happiness in her voice.

 **Research Outpost,**

 **Rustaka VI,**

 **Rustaka, Kyzil System**

The shuttle is piloted by Lieutenant Lao. As Shepard steps off the shuttle hearing gunfire but can't see much when he orders, "Lao, wait here for the second shuttle. Have Miranda, Garrus, and Ashley locate survivors while my team searches for B'Sayle."

"Yes, Captain," answers Lao, feeling underused since she doesn't want to be a bus driver. Shepard doesn't respond but him, Liara and Natasi start walking down the path from the landing pads.

"Liara what can you tell me about the Asari Pelessaria B'Sayle?" asks Shepard, as he approaches the first building within the research outpost. Liara arms her weapon, a Type G-4 Redeye Submachine Gun also known as the Geth Plasma Submachine Gun before answering, "I knew her during my university studies."

"Do I detect a tone of jealousy?" asks Shepard, as they continue to make their ways down the path as Liara says, "We are rivals…"

Then Shepard opens fire as several mercenaries come from behind the building located on the far end of the outpost. All three-take cover, while Shepard yells, "Who is shooting at us?"

"They are the human-only Grim Skulls," explains Natasi, since Cerberus had dealt with them before since they only used humans, "They are a minor mercenary group but growing in power."

"We are a long way from Alliance space. What are they doing here?" asks Shepard, after returning more fire with the mercenaries. Natasi returns fire before answering, "Unknown but they seem to be after somebody. I recommend asking B'Sayle."

"Alright, we need to find her first," voices Shepard, firing again at the mercenaries, "Natasi, can you track the signal from the distress call or get me a com-link to B'Sayle?"

Natasi doesn't bottle to answer but immediately begins to contact B'Sayle. While Natasi is attempting to contact B'Sayle, Shepard and Liara are engaging in a fearsome firefight. Liara says, "Alan I think we should move inside of the building for better…"

"Agreed," replies Shepard, before ordering, "Let's move toward…"

"Shepard, I have located B'Sayle. She, a Lieutenant Harper, and an Ensign Sara Ryder, are all moving toward B'Sayle's dorm building," announces Natasi, accessing her files on Harper and Ryder. Shepard spins around before he asks, "Did you say Ryder?"

"Yes," answers Natasi, according to her files Sara is the daughter of Alec and Ellen Ryder. Alec Ryder is a N7 like Shepard, though Shepard think he is a douchebag. Alec reminds Alan of his father. Sara also has a twin brother, named Scott.

"Then patch this directly into my HUD," orders Alan, as he sees the coordinates appearing on his heads-up display. Shepard, Liara and Natasi start moving in the direction of the dormitory, but soon Shepard will have larger problems than the mercenaries.

 **B'Sayle's Dormitory,**

 **Rustaka VI,**

 **Rustaka, Kyzil System**

Shepard, Liara, and Natasi reach the abandoned dormitory that B'Sayle had been using as her bedroom. After taking down another mercenary, Shepard quickly enters the building, greeted by a gun pointing in his face being held by Lieutenant Harper. After seeing it is Shepard, Cora takes them to the main room where B'Sayle is waiting when she explains, "Shepard, thank you for the rescue, but you need to hurry. There is a storm coming…"

" _Normandy_ , this is Shepard…" voices Alan, trying to get pickup but he hears only static, "… _Normandy_ , this is Shepard…"

"You're not going to be able to get through. Communication is spotty at best. With the storm coming communications with your vessel are probably going to be impossible…" explains Cora, who had to boost the signal to get their distress call through the unfriendly atmosphere, "…didn't you get our previous messages?"

"No," answers Natasi, " _Normandy_ only received your distress call. No other messages followed. The distress call itself, was full of statics. It took time and a bit of luck to clear it up."

"What about our locator beacons?" Liara asks, able to tell B'Sayle isn't happy about seeing her again. Shepard sees Ensign Sara Ryder and she is stunningly beautiful causing his cock to instantly harden inside of his armor. B'Sayle explains, "I was studying the ruins on the planet. The ruins were an Inusannon Outpost. For some reason the ruins prevent scanning or your ship locating us while we are on the surface. So, if your ship doesn't know the location of the ruins, they will be scanning the entire planet but finding nothing. It is my guess that the mercenaries you encounter were looking for this object…"

B'Sayle shows Shepard a small device within her hand. The device is clearly metal, but Shepard couldn't for the life of him figure out what the device is, so he asks, "So, what is it?"

"I haven't been able to crack it yet," explains Pelessaria B'Sayle, whose nickname is Pebbles, "My best guess, it's some type of date device or maybe location, coordinates."

"Did you said the Inusannon?" asks Shepard, causing Pebbles to nod her head yes. As the storm inches closer, Pebbles explains, "…the ruins of the Inusannon civilization provided the Protheans with the knowledge necessary to create their own mass effect technologies. This was the last major discovery of the Protheans before the Reaper invasion in 48,000 BCE and the century long-war that ended in the destruction of the Prothean…"

"Then maybe Javik will know what the device is," voices Liara, but this caused B'Sayle's eyes to light up like a supernova, when Pebbles continue, "…That is the surviving Prothean, right?"

"Correct," answers Alan, as he can already see this rivalry between Liara and Pebbles is going to be a problem. Pebbles continues, "Well according to my research a Prothean science team was studying the ruins when the Reapers attacked. However, there is a single mention of the science team destination, it could be any of these planets, Credulara or Etrao or Iovis."

"I'm not aware of any of those planets…" comments Liara, "…but their names could have changed over the course of a millennium."

"Captain, there is another possibility," voices Pebbles, standing up and pouring herself a cup of coffee, "These worlds could have been missed during the previous Reaper Invasion and they could still exist to this day. Since we know…"

"Are you saying that you think this is where the Protheans survivors fled?" asks Liara, knowing Javik is going to be happy or happy for a Prothean. Liara and Javik's relationship is unique because Liara isn't happy with the Protheans modification of the Asari but she overall likes Javik or likes him well enough. Alan can hear the storm raging outside when he asks, "How well supplied are you? The storm sounds like it may last for a while."

"Normally our storms last for a few days," voices Cora, "As for the supplies we are well stocked up for this very reason. I suggest making yourself comfortable. You got some time to kill."

"Well that is just what the doctor ordered," comments Natasi, causing Liara to chuckle, as she knows Doctor Chakwas told Alan to get more rest and relax. Plus, Doctor Michel recommended less stress. Alan is actually glad, he figures Miranda had returned back to the _Normandy_ and his ship will be fine. Laying his weapons down to where he can quickly get them if he needs them. Shepard starts removing his Heavy Colossus Armor, when Ensign Sara Ryder step besides Alan and asks, "Captain, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did Ensign," answers Alan, teasing the young Ensign, who just recently graduated from Annapolis along with her twin brother Scott. Sara knows her father and Shepard don't get along since Alec Ryder is very pro-human. Part of the reason Alec didn't get selected for the Spectres is because of his strong dislike, borderline hatred of the Turians because of the First Contact War which he fought through and survived. Alec Ryder was also part of the original team led by Jon Grissom that traveled through the Charon Mass Relay. Shepard sees the looks on Ryder's face, so Alan voices, "You can go ahead and ask your question."

"You know who my father is and how he is seen. I know who your father is and how he is seen. Then there is you so, how do you handle it?" asks Ryder, who, despite her beauty, is quite shy.

Alan sees the Ensign in a new light, like himself. Alan smiles before answering, "I learned that you must be your own person, regardless of who your parents are. You'll always be compared to your father. You'll have to become your own person."

"How do you do that?" asks Sara, causing Alan to ponder for several moments before answering, "You will have to figure that out yourself. I would suggest you think about this for a while."

"Thank you, Captain," replies Ryder before retiring to her bunk.

 **Four Hours Later:**

The storm is raging on while hammering the dormitory but inside the building, the five peoples are enjoying some downtime with Liara speaking, "…So we were on Nodacrux, Alan was getting the Mako stuck repeatedly. Several times we needed rescue simply to be returned back to the surface, then we would be stuck again…"

Everyone else is laughing at Alan, while Liara continues, "…then we were on Tuntau, looking for Wrex's family armor, and Alan flipped the Mako. The really funny part was that Wrex was still in his seat and unable to unbuckle his seat belt. There was the mighty Krogan warrior struggling like a child. Garrus was laughing so hard he was on the ground. Wrex was streaming mad…"

"Alright Liara, enough with the humorous Shepard stories," voices Alan, coughing everyone else to chuckles. The only one missing is Sara, who is off thinking while Natasi, Cora, Pebbles, Liara, and Shepard are in a semi-circle enjoying the break. Alan decides to change the topics and asks, "So Cora, I understand that during the Reaper Invasion you were assigned to an Asari commando unit, the Talein's Daughters under Saslikmea?"

"Yes, Captain Saslikmea D'ysezea," answers Cora Harper, who had become good friends with Captain D'ysezea. Saslikmea was born on Illium and along with her sister, Kasri. "I was selected for the Citadel Council's Valkyrie Program. After completing the training, I was assigned to the Talein's Daughters. I spent the entire Reaper Invasion fighting with them. I was on Thessia when the Reapers launched their assault."

"So, Cora, can I ask you who your father is?" asks Alan, knowing Cora's last name is Harper, just like the Illusive Man, who was born Jack Harper. Cora rolls her eyes before answering, "No, I'm not the daughter of the Illusive Man. We just have the same surname. I disagreed with his human-only, human-first views."

"Shepard, I can confirm that Cora isn't the daughter of Jack," voices Natasi, "Remember, I have access to Cerberus's entire files database. Even Illusive Man's personal files, after Jana…"

"Who is Jana?" asks Alan, who doesn't remember hearing the name.

"They were two women named Jana, Jana Nelson and Jana Cardwell," explains Natasi, "Jana Nelson was one of Cerberus's top scientists. Jana Cardwell was Jack's personal assistant. Since the fracture of Cerberus, I have lost contact with both women, but my understanding is that Nelson defected to Cole's group. I'm unsure if she survived the Battle of Gellix. As for the other Jana, I haven't had any type of information on her since last year. I remember her well, she had black hair, large brown eyes, and a full figure. She was born in Paris, France and after she graduated…"

"You're the A.I. that Cerberus created!" announces Cora, who had heard about the A.I. working with a Spectre despite the Council's policy against A.I. This caught Pebbles by surprise, causing her to ask, "You're an AI, but you look so real?"

"Yes, and thank you," replies Natasi, "My skin is living tissue over my robotic endoskeleton. Grown in a lab aboard the _Normandy_. I got the idea from watching one of Alan's old movies. It was from 1984, a sci-fi action movie called ' _Terminator_.'"

" _The_ _Terminator_ ," voices Alan, who is a fan of old movies and Alan's favorite movie is the 1998 war-movie _Saving Private Ryan_.

"I have never heard of it before," responds Pebbles, seeing Liara's giggle, causing Pebbles to ask, "Am I missing something?"

"Oh, Shepard likes watching movies after sex and before falling asleep," answers Natasi, like she is talking about the weather.

"Anyway, I think it is time I get some sleep," announces Alan, standing up feeling embarrassed at Natasi's openness with Cora and Pebbles. Shepard walks over to the bunk where he had put his stuff. Liara follow him, as they hear the storm waging outside, she asks, "Alan, are you alright? Or is something on your mind?"

"I'm just tired Liara," answers Shepard, taking his blue-skinned angel into his arm and then kisses her, since she loves him holding her in his manly arms. After the kiss, Alan says, "Now, how about we go to bed and get some rest. We can talk tomorrow."

Liara gives Alan a surprise look, since she figures this is a perfect opportunity for some alone time. Liara loves the feeling of Alan's manhood deep inside of her but she can tell Alan is tired, so she just kisses Alan again. Alan takes Liara by her hand and led her to their 'bedroom' but no sex, at least not yet…


	14. Episode Two - Chapter Six

**Wednesday, February 7, 2187 C.E.**

 **B'Sayle's Dormitory,**

 **Rustaka VI,**

 **Rustaka, Kyzil System**

Alan wakes, still hearing the storm raging on outside, while thinking, 'How long that can this storm last? I mean seriously?'

Shepard moving caused Liara to lift her head and she says, "Oh…"

That is all that Liara got out before Alan kisses her. Liara feels Alan running his hand over her side. She also feels his morning wood pressing against her butt, but as Liara is staring into the eyes of the man she loves she can tell he still isn't himself but also that the night's rest had done him some good. After several moments of tender kissing, Liara asks, "Is there something on your mind? You have been like this for days."

"Jack is pregnant," answers Alan, who hadn't told a soul that Jack is carrying his child, "It has been on my mind since…"

"How long have you known?" asks Liara, as this made sense since Jack was removed from the Squad. This had the additional advantage of making room for Legion. Alan removes his arm and rolls off the bunk before answering, "Chloe told Jack and I six days ago."

"Why haven't you told me?" asks Liara, who also wants children with Shepard someday, but she didn't think Alan was ready. Alan starts dressing while explaining, "Because Jack didn't want to."

Liara sees something in Alan's eyes, something else he is not telling her. Liara asks, "Are you to planning on getting married? Is this going to change the arrangement? We just got settled into…"

"Liara, right now our relationship isn't changing," answers Alan, trying his best to explain the situation, "I know that a baby will change things, but all Jack and I talked about was settling down on a permanent residence. She can't be on active…"

"Wait a minute Alan! You two talked about finding a permanent residence?" asks Liara, who is feeling several emotions at once.

"Huh, yes," replies Alan, clearly seeing this isn't going as well as he thought it would, "I'm not settling down anywhere unless we come to a consensus. I was thinking of a buying star…"

Liara is pissed and quickly finish dressing before she walks away. Alan sighs and thinks, 'Someday, I am going to learn my lesson!'

 **Two Hours Later:**

"Trouble in paradise?" asks Pebbles, since Liara hadn't spoken to Alan since storming off. Alan looks at the Asari, who reminds him of Liara when they met in 2183 on Therum. There are some differences, such as how Pebbles is much more of a loner.

"Liara is just hurt that I didn't tell her sooner," replies Alan, as he relaxes by putting his feet up before voicing, "You know that I can't remember the last time that I put my feet up."

"Been a busy four years," replies Pebbles, who looked up Shepard's record last night, "Not to mention the Skyllian Blitz, in 2182."

"Yes, that was rough, but that isn't the issue," explains Alan, who is not going to tell Pebbles about Jack's pregnancy. Pebbles takes a seat across from Shepard, before asking, "So what is the actual issue, beside Liara not talking?"

"It has to deal with someone else," explains Alan, deciding to change the subject, "So tell me, what happened between you two that caused you to be rivals? I know you two were friends."

"We were friends during our days at university, during what humans would define as our freshman year…" explains Pebbles, who like Liara attended the University of Thessia. Pebbles would later transfer to the University of Hyetiana at Port Lerama before her junior year, "…We were close, but we had a disagreement over the Corliqua Incident in orbit over the planet Sachora."

"Corliqua Incident?" asks Alan who had never heard of the planet before.

"Yes, the Corliqua Incident. It happened in 2097 C.E., when the Asari Captain Holista V'moqua aboard the _Corliqua_ encountered three Riavis ships above their homeworld of Sachora. Because of an 'accident' the three ships which belong to the Sachora Imperial Navy exchanged weapons fires with the _Corliqua_ ," explains Pebbles, "Anyway, the Riavis's weapons proven highly effective against the Asari's barrier. The _Corliqua_ was heavily damaged but managed to destroy one of the Riavis ships. Anyway, Captain V'mogua ordered the crew to abandon ship, but because of the damage to the _Corliqua_ 's reactor it exploded sending element zero into the atmosphere. Because of the unique biology of the Riavis their exposure to element zero caused a sickness unlike anything seen before. The Council response was to quarantine Sachora since some Citadel scientists were unsure if the sickness could spread. The entire species later decided to go into cryogenic stasis till a cure could be found. Now, ninety years later they are just being awoken. They were somehow cured by the Reapers, since we know that the Reapers archived other objectives while fighting the coalition. They removed the toxicity from Eletania's atmosphere, repairing the damages to Virmire, and fixed the orbit of Litae. This was all done in preparation for the next cycle."

"That I found odd," comments Shepard, finding it strange that the Reapers would be preparing for the next cycle while fighting the current cycle, "Anyway what did you two actually disagree over and why did you use the word accident but in an air-quote?"

"We disagreed over the council response and if it was really an 'accident' or not," explains Pebbles, who had normally been on the fringe of Asari's society, "It may sound like a conspiracy theory but Asari reactors just don't explode. Even against the Reapers where our fleet took heavy losses we didn't lose a ship to reactor failure. I will admit that the weapons used by the Riavis are different from other encounters but there is no proof that this caused the reactor to explode. So, I don't believe the Asari official explanation of it being an accident."

"What do you think happened?" asks Alan, seeing no logic to why the Asari would be lying. Pebbles sits straight up, reaches into her purple jacket and pulls out a datapad. Pebbles hands the datapad to Alan while saying, "This is a history of my peoples…"

"I could have got this from the Extranet," replies Alan, taking the datapad. Pebbles shake her head no while explaining, "I didn't get the title 'rogue academic' by mistake. My conclusion is that the Asari have done things to maintain their power. For example, it is my guess that Captain V'mogua activated the self-destruction of the _Corliqua_ to prevent capture. However, since it was over a habitable planet both Asari and Council policies forbidden the self-destruction of a ship reactor, because of the risk of element zero exposed. Then instead of admitting the mistake and working to correct the problem, they quarantine the planet which just had the additional benefit of preventing enemies of the Asari from getting ahold of the Riavis weapons that were so effective against the ship's barrier. You see why I'm so disliked?"

"Are you saying that the Citadel Council quarantined the planet simply to prevent others from getting ahold of weapons technology that is effective against the Asari's barrier and shield technology?" asks Alan, "Do you know who the Asari Councilor was during the time?"

"Yes, it was Councilor Ceiyir T'lonus," explains Pebbles, Ceiyir stepped down in 2120, being replaced by Councilor Aiell T'dolis, Aiell who was replaced by Councilor Tevos M'jazor in 2180, "Can I ask why you're curious on who the Councilor was at the time?"

"Because, I know some Asaris had served as Councilor for a century or more," explains Shepard, leaving out the part where he had been sleeping with Tevos on-and-off since the Battle of the Citadel, "Some of us believe the Council need some reforms."

"And you're one of them, right?" asks Pebbles, as she is starting to like Alan, as he laughs, "Yes, you could stay that."

"Tell me more about you," says Pebbles as they continue talking…

 **Two Hours Later:  
**

" _Normandy_ ," voices Shepard, trying again to contact his vessel.

"Still nothing?" asks Natasi, as the storm continues raging outside. Natasi already knew the answer since she tried several times to contact the _Normandy_ , her physical body also cut off by the storm. After several failed attempts, Alan finally answers, "Just more static. Any luck on your end?"

"Negative," responds Natasi seeing Alan's reaction, causing her to ask, "Everything alright? I mean besides your feeling lost?"

"I forget that you know almost everything that goes on aboard my ship," comments Alan, keeping his chuckles suppress, "Almost…"

"I didn't know Jack was pregnant. Until I overhead you, telling Liara," replies Natasi, though she isn't surprised since Shepard ordered her to remove any listening devices from his cabin. Which she did so Alan can speak openly and freely in his cabin.

"Yes, that been on my mind for the last several days," responds Alan, but deciding on change the subject, "How is our secret project going? When do you figure Legion's body, will be ready?"

"Miranda, Tali, and I had been working as much as possible," explains Natasi, "However, Miranda still feel we should wait to finish assembling his new physical body. However, Tali and I feel we are ready to download Legion consciousness. So as soon as Tali and I get some free time, we will download Legion into his new body. I'm thinking whenever we get back to the Citadel."

"That sounds like a plan," voices Alan, he will be glad to have Legion back on his team. Alan decides to approach a new subject with Natasi, so he says, "Natasi, I want to speak with you on a new project that I want you to oversee. I trust you completely…"

"Thank you, Alan," replies Natasi, grinning as she is an AI, but she is head-over-heels in love with Shepard. Alan continues, "…I want to construct a new ship. I'm thinking of naming it the _Rubicon_."

"Fitting given what you believe is coming," explains Natasi, she wonders what type of design Alan is thinking but figure this was coming since he had mentioned a new ship in passing. Shepard loves the _Normandy_ and always will. It had become part of him but isn't really child-friendly or enough room for everyone.

"Exactly and here is what I'm thinking for a design," replies Alan, handing Natasi a datapad, "The design I'm thinking is similar to the _Normandy_ , SR-2 but larger with more internal space used for quarters. I want a large family cabin with room for my children. Connected to my own personal cabin, office, by either a short corridor or maybe a doorway or hatch. I want all of the women in my life to have their own personal quarters on the same deck and that includes you. The rest of the ship I left in your capable hand. It still should have _Normandy_ 's stealth system, heavy on defense, armor, shields, and barriers."

"What about the weapon systems?" asks Natasi, who knows the _Normandy_ doesn't carry that many heavy weapons, "Plus, who are you planning to leave in command of the _Normandy_?"

"Do you want command of the _Normandy_? It is your ship after all," says Alan, this actually catches Natasi by surprise, "What?"

Alan chuckles since it is rare that Natasi is surprised, "I think you can handle it, unless you think it better to have an organic in command. Also, I want Geth technologies aboard the new ship."

"That won't be a problem," commenting Natasi, still debating if she should take command of the _Normandy_ once the _Rubicon_ is finished, "Alan, do you want another A.I. create for the _Rubicon_?"

"Yes, I want you and Legion, once he is in his new physical body to create an A.I. based on your programming named, Cortana," orders Alan, "Just feminine programming but no mobile platform."

"Adding another member to your harem?" jokes Natasi, teasing Shepard. Alan decides to give the teasing right back, "What, afraid there won't be enough room for both of you and everyone?"

Natasi grins before taking a step closer to Alan, leaning into him and in her best seductive manner she slowly descends to her knees. Natasi grins again as she says, "That will never happen…"

Alan's eyes roll back in his head as Natasi continues her blowjob…

 **Three Hours Later:**

Natasi and Shepard are holding each other, while lying down on the floor when Natasi asks, "So, are you feeling any better now?

"Absolutely!" answers Alan, though the conversation helped more than the blowjob, sex, and second blowjob. Natasi smiles as she says, "I really like the name of the new ship, _Rubicon_. It is very fitting given what you believe is coming. Alea iacta est!"

"Is that what I have become, the 22nd century version of Caesar?" asks Shepard, moving away from Natasi. Natasi desperately reaches for Alan, pulling him back before she answers, "That is not what I meant. I just mean once you cross the Rubicon. It is a line that can't be uncrossed. You will either win, flee or die."

"Well, I wouldn't mind the dying if it wasn't for Jack being pregnant," explains Alan, placing his hands on Natasi's metal-butt, "However, even if I win I may still need to flee. I will become a symbol of something I don't like or maybe it would be…"

"Are you thinking of fleeing regardless?" asks Natasi, but the look on Alan's face answers her question for her. Natasi steps back but before she can respond, they hear Cora's voice asking, "Excuse me, but can I speak with you Alan, alone?"

"What can I do for you Lieutenant Harper?" asks Alan, as Natasi quickly leaves as Shepard thinks, 'Wonderful, I'm two for two!'

"I was wondering if you're planning on taking Ensign Ryder, Pebbles, and myself with you whenever the storm pass?" asks Cora, who would like to get reassigned to the _Normandy_ instead of babysitting B'Sayle. With his mind still elsewhere and on many things, Alan asks, "What is your current assignment?"

"My assignment is the protection of B'Sayle. I go wherever she goes," replies Cora, not liking this assignment compared to her previous one. Cora had been acting as B'Sayle bodyguard for over four months now, with Ryder joining her at the start of the year. Alan rubs his chin while thinking before he answers, "I will speak with Pebbles and see if she would like to come aboard the _Normandy_. If she does, then you're more than welcome to come along. However, if she doesn't then there is nothing I can do Lieutenant. Who was assigned with you before the Ensign?"

"Major Brigitte Nevis," answers Cora, referring to her old commanding officer. Alan is surprised and responds, "Major Nevis? You're telling me Hazel was assigned to security detail?"

"You know the Major?" asks Cora, who wasn't aware that Hazel and Shepard had ever met let alone that he knew the Major's nickname.

"Sure, we first met after the Battle of the Citadel in 2183. Then I assisted her with the protection of Doctor Niamh Callaghan in 2184 roughly three months before the destruction of the original _Normandy_ ," explains Shepard, "The Major used to love to bust my balls. She liked pointing out my mistakes and the fact I saved the Council, even after everything the Council did."

"You thought it was the right thing?" asks Cora, since everyone had heard about Shepard's ordering the Fifth Fleet into the Battle of the Citadel in 2183 to save the _Destiny Ascension_ and the Citadel Council. Shepard nods his head yes, before he continues, "I did it because I didn't want humanity to be blamed for the death of the Council. I thought the Fifth Fleet could handle it but…"

"But the Fifth Fleet took heavy losses," interrupts Cora, as Alan nods his head yes again before continues, "I hate being interrupted but yes you're right. We won the battle against _Sovereign_ but according to Admiral Hackett one-third of the Fifth Fleet was lost during that battle. The Alliance was still in the progress of rebuilding the Fifth Fleet back to its pre-battle strength, when the Reaper Invasion started. Some had argued that if I didn't save the Council then the Fifth Fleet would have been better prepared to counter the Reaper Invasion."

"Yes, but personally I disagree with that argument," comments Cora, "But anyway when do you want to talk with Doctor B'Sayle?"

"How about right now?" says Shepard, "Do you know where she is?"

"I'm right here," voices Pebbles who had been listening outside.

'This is going to be trouble,' Alan thinks but Pebbles does remind him of Liara when he first met her in 2183. Liara had lost some of her playfulness, understandably, but he missed that. Alan loves Liara and can't imagine life without her but with everything changing around him, only Garrus has remained the same. Alan is still lost in his thought as Pebbles asks, "Will there be room?"

"I'm sure we can find you quarters," answers Alan, "Astrometric or even converting one of the armory on one of the lower decks."

"That is alright Captain, the Ensign and I can bunk with the rest of the officers," voices Cora. Alan nods in understanding before continues, "Then there are three other options. Port Observation, Deck 3 or there is also a compartment on Deck 3. Then there is Port Cargo Bay, Deck 7. Jack's situation has changed and will need new arrangements. The compartment on Deck 3 is Garrus's quarters but he spends most of his time in the main battery. The Port Cargo Bay is Javik's quarters, but I have a mission for him anyway. Do any of those options work for you?"

"Astrometric is alright," replies Pebbles, "Assuming that my using it as my quarters won't affects the running of your ship."

"It won't. Astrometric was originally one large room but during _Normandy_ 's refitting and modernizing pre-Reaper Invasion, it was divided into two sections. The reason for the division into two sections is no longer valid. So, we have been using it for storage, but we can move that stuff into the armory. The armory setup is left over from Vega's time aboard the _Normandy_."

"Did you not like the setup?" asks Cora, when she was an Ensign aboard the S.S.V. _Vanguard_ , Salado-class Heavy Dreadnought. Cora remembered when Captain Alvan Stetson was not happy with Lieutenant Harry Durrant's setup of the _Vanguard_ 's armories. Shepard shrugs his shoulders before answers, "It was alright, but I felt that he just used more space than he need. James even used room in the hangar bay for his stupid weights and workout equipment."

"Did we touch a nerve?" asks Pebbles, as she is getting aroused.

"I had some problems with some of my past male squad mates. First was Kaidan, who I left behind to die. Jacob isn't speaking to me and now is working for Cerberus again. James, I was going to reassign, but he left the _Normandy_ of his own free will before I submitted my reassignment paperwork."

"Well, as soon as the storm is over you can have a shuttle pick us up and we can get back to the _Normandy_ ," voices Cora, glad to get off the moon. Alan shakes his head in understanding before he says, "I would like some alone time now, if you two don't mind."

Cora and Pebbles nod before leaving Alan alone with just his thoughts. Alan leans back in his old sofa and just close his eyes…

 **Four Hours Later:**

Alan is still sitting on the sofa but has started to eat his evening meal, pondering his decisions over the course of his life. Neither Liara nor Natasi is speaking with him right now plus communication with the _Normandy_ is still just statics. However, Cora and Pebbles both seem happy, with them packing up their stuff to come aboard the _Normandy_. Alan hasn't seen Sara, he guesses is she is still pondering their talk from the other day, but he leans back as his thoughts drift back to right before his graduation from the Alliance Naval Academy in Annapolis, Maryland.

 **Saturday, May 18, 2176 C.E.**

 **Dorm Room 1114,**

 **Roosevelt Hall,**

 **Alliance Naval Academy, Annapolis**

Shepard is relaxing in his room, having completed his final exam of his senior year yesterday. He is not surprised that his father, Commander John Shepard isn't attending his graduate next week nor is his mother, Commander Hannah Shepard attending. However, several of his friends are already in town celebrating his graduation. Alan also knows he will be assigned to the S.S.V. _Ticonderoga_ , a Lexington-class Frigate. Shepard's roommate, Joanna Sewell come out of their bathroom, with her towel wrapped her around. Joanna asks, "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"Sure did. How is Daria?" asks Alan, referring to Joanna's girlfriend, Cadet Daria Thorne. However, a sad look comes across Joanna's face as she explains, "We actually broke up last night."

"Why?" asks Alan, seeing the hurt on Joanna's face. Joanna takes a seat on her bed, causing the towel to ride up showing off her tan skin before she answers, "Daria felt it was best since we are going to be assigned to different location. She is probably going to be assigned to Elysium, while I'm probably going to be assigned to Demeter. She didn't want to be in a long-distance relationship. I still care about her but I'm not settling down."

"That I understand. I'm not yet ready to settle down nor do I think I'm ever going to be ready to get married or have child," replies Alan, as he turns to look at his friend. Despite her sadness to Alan, Joanna is beautiful. Joanna smiles before commenting, "I'm not surprise since of all the cadets on this campus, I get the one roommate who is a bigger whore than I am."

"Hey! I have never heard you said anything negative. Like when Dawn, Bristol, Cassandra, and Athena came during spring break. You and Daria were right there enjoying my four friends," responses Alan, remember the week his friends came to visit him.

"Have you not seen them?" asks Joanna, who was blown away by how beautiful the girls were, "Athena and Cassie's tits are massive!"

"You know I have seen them…" chuckles Alan, but then a thought came across his mind, "…Daria didn't break up with you because…"

The look on Joanna's face gives Alan the answer to his question.

"Daria, think she is in love with me?" asks Alan, realizing he had ruined his friend's relationship, "I am very sorry, Joanna."

"Not your fault. I'm the one who talked her into sleeping with you," replies Joanna, is of opinion that human beings should try everything at least once, that way they will know if they like it or not. Alan stands up, so he can hug his friend before says, "But I am sorry that I played a part in ending your relationship."

"I will admit I didn't realize she had confused sex and feelings," replies Joanna, as Alan see the sadness in Joanna's eyes, "I mean I enjoy sex with you Alan, but I will be in love with you or any other male, but I think I'm in love with Daria."

"Did you tell her that?" asks Alan, who knew Daria had never been with a man before she slept with him and Joanna early this school year and since then he had seen longing in Daria's stare. Joanna looks up at Alan and shakes her head no, causing Alan to ask, "Are you afraid that Daria is not going to love you back?"

Joanna's eyes answered the question and that answer is 'yes.'

"I think you should call Daria and tell her how you truly feel," voices Alan, but the look on Joanna's face is unsure. Alan just takes Joanna by the hand and leads her out of their dorm room. Alan led Joanna to Daria's room. He opens Daria's door then pushes Joanna inside forcing her to talk to ex-girlfriend…


	15. Episode Two - Chapter Seven

**Thursday, February 8, 2187 C.E.**

 **B'Sayle's Dormitory,**

 **Rustaka VI,**

 **Rustaka, Kyzil System**

With the storm still raging outside, Alan wakes feeling Cora's body beside him. They had a wonderful night together despite the short break in the storm, allowing Alan to contact the _Normandy_ but not enough time for a shuttle pickup. According to Kelly the _Normandy_ won't able to dispatch a shuttle until Saturday morning. However, Alan's mind is still on Joanna…

 **Saturday, May 18, 2182 C.E.**

 **Illyria,**

 **Elysium,**

 **Vetus System**

Six years later, Lieutenant Alan Shepard is fighting through the streets on Illyria. Alan and several Marines had been deployed from the S.S.V. _Yorktown_ , a Lexington-class Frigate. After killing another Batarian, he sees several people approaching him. Alan recognizes that the group is a mix of civilians and military personnel. Ensign Brian Lockman asks, "You in charge?"

"I'm Lieutenant Alan Shepard," answers Alan, before returning fire. Alan then spins around before ordering, "Second Lieutenant Hulley, get the civilians to safety. Ensign Lockman, are you aware of the location or status of any of the officers?"

"Colonel Sibley was killed. Lieutenant Sewell," answers Lockman, causing Alan to stop and ask, "Did you say Lieutenant Sewell?"

"Yes, she is my C.O.," replies Ensign Lockman, seeing Hulley disappearing with the last of the civilians. Shepard immediately orders, "I'm ordering you to take me to Lieutenant Sewell, now!"

"Yes, sir!" snaps Ensign Lockman, before moving with Shepard and his squad of Marines. Lockman led Shepard to Sewell's last known location. Sewell's squad had been mostly killed. Alan hadn't seen or spoken to Joanna in five years since Daria Maddex's funeral. Daria, Joanna's girlfriend was killed in 2177 during the Akuze Incident, when the Marines unit she was assigned to was slaughtered. Of the fifty Marines assigned to Akuze only a handful survived. The only survivors were the five marines assigned to protect the landing zone. None of the forty Marines at the firebase survived. A Marine recon team is still missing-in-action. After searching through the bodies, he discovered a badly injured Joanna, still manning her turrets. Shepard voices, " _Yorktown_ , I need immediate medevac…coordinate…"

"Negative Lieutenant," voices the Yorktown's communication officer, "Captain said fighting is still too hot for a medevac…"

"God damn it!" screams Shepard, as he feels Joanna's fingers touch his face. Joanna weakly voices, "Alan is that really you?"

"Yes Joanna, it is me but don't talk. I'm going to get you help," replies Alan, trying to stop himself from crying. Alan already knows that Joanna isn't going to make it. Joanna says, after coughing up blood, "Shepard, you were always a poor liar…"

Shepard is barely holding it together, as Joanna continues, "It is alright. I will get to see Daria again. I still love her…"

Alan smiles, since he already knew this, and he also knew Joanna took Daria's death hard. Part of why Alan hasn't spoken to Joanna is because she pushed everyone who cared about her away after Daria's death. Alan is gently holding Joanna's body as she says, "…goodbye Alan, I hope you find happiness along with true love…"

Alan sees the light go out of Joanna's eyes as she passes into the next life. Alan then looks up to see Ensign Lockman being struck by weapons fire and falling to the ground. Alan let out a scream like a wounded animal. After laying Joanna's body on the ground, he erupts into a Berserker-like rage. Shepard then rallied the remaining soldiers against the Batarians before repelling the Batarian attack. Shepard's motivation by pain inflicts heavy losses on the Batarians and was without mercy…

 **Thursday, February 8, 2187 C.E.**

 **B'Sayle's Dormitory,**

 **Rustaka VI,**

 **Rustaka, Kyzil System**

Alan is brought back to the present by Cora, who awoke while Alan was lost in his thoughts. Cora asks, "Alan, are you alright?"

"Yes, I was just thinking about a friend," Alan replies, before kissing the blonde beauty. After the kiss, Cora asks, "Would you like to talk about whatever or whoever it is? You mentioned a friend, were you two close to one another? Did something happen?"

"Her named was Joanna and she was killed during the Skyllian Blitz. She was my friend and college roommate but when she was killed we hadn't talked in several years," explains Alan, wishing Captain Darius Rayford had listened and deployed squads into the surface early but Rayford was laser-focused on destroying the pirate vessels. The S.S.V. _Yorktown_ destroyed more than 20 pirate ships. The _Yorktown_ , along with the S.S.V. _Agincourt_ , and S.S.V. _Harfleur_ all received citations for their heroic actions. The two ships _Agincourt_ and _Harfleur_ are Verneuil-class Frigates.

"If you two were so close, what changed?" asks Cora, rubbing her fingers over Shepard's chest. Shepard can feel Cora's nipples on his chest as he explains, "Joanna lost her girlfriend during the Akuze Incident. Daria was a sweetheart who thought she was in love with me for a time, but I convinced Joanna to talk to her about what Joanna felt. They got back together and for that summer, things were good but then came our deployment. I was assigned to the _Ticonderoga_ and Daria was assigned to Elysium. Joanna was assigned to Demeter, and they maintain a long-distance relationship for almost a year until Daria's death."

"I'm sorry to hear that," voices Cora, deciding to see how many details she can get out of Alan, "Did you sleep with them both?"

"Yes. That is why Daria thought she was falling in love with me since I was her first male lover. Joanna enjoys sex with me, I was her second male but there were no romantic feelings," explains Alan, thinking about his romantic life. Alan had several short-term relationships during high school and college. He didn't have a meaningful relationship till he met Ashley, Liara, and Tali during his time on the S.S.V. _Normandy_ , SR-1. However, his sex life had always been steady, primarily one-on-one encounters, other than a handful of times until after the Battle of the Citadel in 2183. Cora responds, "Yes, I was the same way. I thought I was in love with my first boyfriend who also happened to be my first, but I learned the hard truth."

"What happened?" asks Alan, seeing hurt in Cora's eyes, which are a beautiful shade of light brown. Cora tenses up as she says, "I caught him with his average-sized dick in my supposed to be best friend's pussy and I lost both of them in the same moment."

Alan, pulls Cora together to him and wraps her in his arms as he says, "I am sorry that happened. He sounds like a douchebag."

"Looking back, he was such a douchebag," giggles Cora, "He was so focused on his own pleasure and he never brought me to orgasm."

"Let's see if we can make up for that," whispers Alan, rolling Cora onto her back before placing his manhood at the entrance of Cora's vagina then thrusting causing Cora to moan in pleasure.

 **Four Hours Later:**

After enjoying morning sex, a good chat, and getting to know Cora better, Shepard is feeling better. Maybe telling the others what had been on his mind is helping him. Alan decides to talk to Natasi. Alan sees her off by herself and says, "Natasi…"

"I'm sorry Alan," voices Natasi, "I shouldn't have stormed off."

"It is alright Natasi, I understand that you were upset," says Shepard, since he knows Natasi understands that him leaving would be bad for the Geth, since many still doesn't trust the Geth but Alan had been their biggest supporter. Natasi has become close to the Geth because of Legion and since they are similar to her.

"Can I ask what your thoughts on the future is?" asks Natasi, curious because she doesn't want to lose Alan, but she doesn't want to abandon the Geth since she knows of the widespread distrust of them because of both the Heretic and Nazara Geths.

"Regardless of the outcome, I feel it could be better to leave this galaxy. Yes, I know there is still much of the Milky Way Galaxy unexplored, but the Council will never stop looking for me or the people I care about or those who support me," answers Alan, "Here is what I'm thinking, we secretly construct several large starships. I'm thinking of five smaller 'Ark' ships for the Asari, Quarian, Krogan, Human, and Turian. The main vessel will be larger and for all races. Geth will crew all six ships since they don't need air, food, life support, or sleep, so 30,000 for each race for a total of 180,000 souls."

"Why the Quarian and Krogan?" asks Natasi, since the other species make sense to her. Asari for their biotics; Turian for their military strength; Human since they are his species; and Geth for the reasons he mentioned but why the Quarian or Krogan?

"The Quarian because of their tech skill, Tali and honestly I like them," voices Alan, "As for the Krogan, can you think of a species better for handling encounters with yet unknown races?"

"You have a point," commenting Natasi, "What about the Drell, Salarian, Elcor, Hanar, Volus, and other species in the galaxy?"

"I had thoughts about each of those species," explains Alan, who had been thinking over this since after the Battle of the Citadel, "The Hanar are a no and I doubt the Drell will leave without the Hanar. The Volus are another no just as the Elcor are too. The Salarians tend not to like me, so fuck them. Now there are some Salarians who like or agree with me, but they are few in number. It seems they are growing fewer in number."

"That is for sure and it seems the Salarian Union is gearing up for war," replies Natasi, who know that the Salarian Union delayed in fighting the Reapers until the last possible moment, "However, there are two other things I had been thinking about."

"Alright," says Alan curious to what Natasi have being thinking.

"I don't think you should give up command of the _Normandy_ ," explains Natasi, seeing the confused look on Alan's face, so she continues, "The _Normandy_ is your ship, period. People associated the _Normandy_ with you. That is a powerful symbol and shouldn't be disregarded. Next, the _Rubicon_ shouldn't be a viewed as simply a larger warship with more internal space. It should represent the transition of you from soldier to Spectre to the political leader that this galaxy deserves. Soldiers only have other soldiers, Spectres normally work alone. You're neither since you have civilians aboard. The _Rubicon_ should be seen as a small mobile space city. Conference room for meeting diplomats, research labs, tech labs, cargo bays for goods, etc."

"That is an interest idea but what about combat?" asks Alan, seeing the advantages of Natasi's argument. Natasi answers, "That is what you have the _Normandy_ for, combat and missions. That leads me to my next recommendation, the construction of another vessel. I call it the _Tempest_. It is a survey ship and I think we should give to Javik, to search for anymore Protheans."

"Hmm," mumbles Alan, pondering over the two ideas, before he replies, "I will think on both of these and get back to you but there is one thing I want to ask you. You don't lie to me, right? I mean if I ask you something, you tell the true, right?"

"I always try to tell you the truth," explains Natasi, trying to word her answer correctly not to upset Alan, "However, there are times when I can't tell you everything. For example, if Jack tells me something personal in private, then I can't tell you. If I promise not to tell you, then my programming prevents me from telling you. Next, if you ask me a question then I will answer truthfully. My programming does allow for me to not to tell you everything only direct questions. If you ask me about A, I must answer truthfully but I don't have to tell you about B."

"Unless I directly ask about B?" asks Alan, causing Natasi to nod her head yes. This just confirmed what Shepard already knew.

"Alan, are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you or upset you," replies Natasi, but she doesn't see hurt or disappointment in Alan's eyes. She sees something she doesn't recognize. Alan grins before saying, "That is what I figured but it doesn't bother me like it used to. Partly because I know you will bring anything dealing with the crew to my attention and the crew seems to trust you. Plus, I trust you and I'm going to treat you like any other members of my crew. I could order you to tell me the truth but then I will be treating you differently because you're A.I. That is not acceptable. I'm neither hurt nor upset."

Natasi leaps into Alan's arms kissing his lips and all over his face while screaming at the top of her voices box, "I love you."

Alan holds Natasi, as best he can, for several minutes, before says, "Well then. How about we reintroduce your bun to my dog?"

"I thought you would never ask," she says, kissing Alan's again.

 **Four Hours Later:**

It is mid-afternoon, the storm has lessened outside but still is raging on. Alan is quite enjoying the break and knows he still has another day before the _Normandy_ 's shuttle can pick them up. Sara, Cora, Natasi, Pebbles, and Alan are all eating lunch together exchanging stories. Liara is still off by herself upset with Alan but Sara asks, "Alan, you mentioned the Akuze Incident and I know little about it. So, can you explain?"

"The Akuze Incident happened in 2177 on the planet Akuze, location in the Tiger System of the Lion's Head Nebula. A Marine unit of 50 was slaughtered. Of the 50 Marines, only six survived, while another four are still missing. Officially it is blamed on Thresher maws but unofficially according to Cerberus it was a species known as the Drej. Not much is known about them other than their weapons cut through some of the Alliance's armor like a hot knife through better. The four missing were part of a recon team that included Corporal Toombs, who I learned was still alive in 2183. Toombs blames Cerberus, but I later discovered that while it is true Cerberus captured and experimented on Toombs. They weren't behind the incident and only took him to study, so they could counter the Drej's weapons."

"Are you defending Cerberus?" asks Pebbles, who had never encountered the pro-human secret Alliance group but had heard rumors about them. Alan shakes his head before explaining, "No but I'm trying to make Sara understand that Cerberus isn't the cartoonish villain that peoples label them. They are simply 'an end justifies the means organization,' whose goal is the protection of Humanity, the Earth, and the Systems Alliance. Cerberus is primary an autonomous clandestine intelligence organization that strays into other areas. They had tried creating supersoldiers, experiments on Rachni and Thorian Creepers, and because of sabotage accidentally unleashed Rachni on listening posts Alpha and Theta because those subjects escaped from Deport Sigma-23 but they were also trying to counter/developed weapons against the Creepers on Chasca. All of those activities were in 2183 but they didn't lure a group of Marines into a trap against a Thresher maw on Edolus using a 'distress beacon.' The Marines encountered that situation because the 'distress beacon' was actually supposed to transmit a warning but it read as a 'distress beacon.' Jeff made the same mistake, but I was lucky."

"Why did the transmission get seen as a 'distress beacon' instead of a warning?" asks Cora before taking another bite of her food.

"That I can't really answer because it only happened twice, first for the Marines and then with Jeff but my guess is because the device was damaged somehow that the transmission came in as a distress beacon and I didn't have Natasi to tell me otherwise," explains Shepard, taking another bite of his food before he continues, "It is true that a rogue cell of Cerberus agents experimented on Jack and other children trying to create more powerful biotics. It is also true that Doctor Archer experimented on his brother but that was his own doing. The problem with a secret organization is that there is no way to monitor them or hold them accountable, the rogue agents."

"Cerberus also supplied valuable intelligence during the Reaper Invasion," voices Natasi, "Created a safe haven for refugees and assisted retaking of Omega but that was a strategic move. Since you must remember Cerberus isn't technically anti-alien but is human-first. However, some like Maya Brooks and elements of Cerberus are anti-alien, human-only who hated all other aliens."

"Cerberus was also responsible for creating Natasi along with some outside help," explains Shepard, causing Pebbles, Sara, and Cora to stare at Natasi, who nods her head yes that Alan is telling the truth, before she explains, "I'm created one-third from a Hannibal V.I. created by the Systems Alliance. One-third from Sovereign and one-third from Cerberus own experiments, but my Cerberus programming had behavior blocks until Shepard removed those restrictions when the Collectors captured the _Normandy_ in 2185."

"That is an interesting backstory," voices Pebbles, "So when did you developed your skin? I have seen pictures of you before."

"Captain, can I speak with you for a moment," announces Liara, standing in the doorway. Alan turns to sees Liara before getting up and walking over to where Liara is standing, he says, "Sure."

Alan follows Liara to a more private corner away from the others. Liara turns around and then slaps Shepard on the face, hard. Alan rubs his left cheek and asks, "What the fuck was that for Liara?"

"For not telling me sooner about Jack's pregnancy or your conversation about settling down," replies Liara, attempting to slap Alan again. Shepard catches Liara's wrist before saying, "I was planning on telling everyone at the same time, but I hadn't managed to get everyone together at once or in the right setting to tell you this. Then I was going to getting everyone's thoughts, feelings and opinions about this, so we could reach a decision."

Liara softens but is still steaming mad when she says, "Alan you should have told me in private or figured something else out."

Alan steps closer to Liara, putting his arms around her and asks, "Liara what is on your mind? You knew this could happen."

Liara looks up at Alan, with tears in her eyes and asks, "Alan, we are drifting apart. You have replaced me with the others. Now…"

"I haven't replaced you with anyone," voices Alan, seeing the look of fear in Liara's eyes, "We have drifted apart somewhat but it's nothing we can't work out. I still love you and want you."

"That may be, but you want others more," says Liara, breaking down in tears. Alan sighs in frustration, as having many women isn't as nice as he thought, "What the fuck do you want from me?"

"I want you to show me you still love me like you did back on the _Normandy_ ," voices Liara, tears running down her face. Alan comments, "Liara, we both had changed. You have lost much of your playfulness and I miss that. Sometimes I wonder what happened to you after the destruction of the _Normandy_? I know people changes over time, but they don't always change for the…"

"I changed because of you," voices Liara, showing her anger, "You put me in situations I never would have dreamed of before…"

"You handled them well on the _Normandy_ but later it seems you changed. Thinking back, I recognized the changed after we met the Maddex's twin," replies Alan, then something strikes him, "You changed after our foursome with Dalia and Cilia. Now, you're having trouble handling Jack's pregnancy. Are you afraid of losing me either to another woman or because…"

Alan sees the look on Liara's face and it gives him all the answers he needs. Liara is afraid of losing Alan either to another woman or because they're falling out of love. Alan lifts Liara's chin up before saying, "Listen Liara, you're not going to lose me, unless you keep behaving like this. I need you in my life. I still want you with me, but this stops right now."

Liara pulls away from Alan before saying, "I need time to think."

Alan watches Liara walk away and thinks, 'I need a time machine.'

 **Two Hours Later:**

Alan is sitting alone, wondering if he was too hard on Liara. He still does love her and want her in his life but doesn't need the drama. He has too much going on to deal with that shit.

"Penny for your thoughts," voices Pebbles, who had been standing there for several moments just watching Alan. Alan smiles before he replies, "Pebbles, are going to be trouble for Liara and me?"

"That is up to her and you're a big boy, you can make your own decisions," answers Pebbles, who would like nothing more than to stick it to Liara. Her interest in Shepard had nothing to do with Liara, because she really wants to get to know Alan.

"Well then Pebbles, sit down and we can talk," voices Alan, knowing he should send Pebbles away but honestly, he doesn't want to. He likes Pebbles and they are both consenting adults. Pebbles comes to sit beside Alan, folding her legs underneath her while she asks, "Alan, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Tell me more about your research," replies Alan, as he gets comfortable as he spends the rest of the night talking with her…


	16. Episode Three - Chapter One

**Dimension Nu Epsilon:**

 **Mass Effect – The Adventure Continues:**

 **Episode Three:**

 **Friday, February 9, 2187 C.E.**

 **B'Sayle's Dormitory,**

 **Rustaka VI,**

 **Rustaka, Kyzil System**

"Mother fucking bastard!" screams Liara, causing Shepard to wake. Alan's waking also causes Pebbles to wake since Alan had his arm around her. Liara continues screaming, "Of all the individuals in the galaxy you had to go and fuck her! Fuck you…"

"Liara!" voices Alan, before Liara storms away even more upset now than she was before. Shepard sighs before flopping back onto the mattress. Pebbles remains silent for a few minutes as Alan gets his thoughts together, then he continues, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine but what about you?" asks Pebbles, wrapping her blue arms around Shepard. Pebbles had an incredible night, first the very intimate conversation and second the mind-blowing, awesome sex. Alan pulls Pebbles into his arms before saying, "Don't worry about Liara. You're right, I'm a big boy. I made my own choices and I can live with them. I just hope she will be fine."

"Liara loves you and she will be alright eventually," voices Pebbles, though she decides to tell Alan something he probably doesn't know, "Listen Alan, Liara hasn't been in love before. You should talk to her about that, and your future. Knowing Liara like I did all of those years ago, I'm guessing she is upset because whomever she falls in love with, she wants children. She told me that once. You two have talked about children…"

Alan quickly dresses before storming off to find Liara. Sometimes even the Great Commander Shepard can be a stupid male…

 **Five Minutes Later:**

Alan finds Liara, just a few minutes later, she's standing alone. Though she had stopped crying, she is clearly upset. Alan stops several feet away from Liara before saying, "We need to talk."

"I know," replies Liara, looking at Shepard for the first time. Liara has a tear or two in her eyes, before she continues, "We…"

"Liara, please let me speak," voices Alan, as Liara nods her head in understanding, "I love you and someday we will have our own blue bundle of joy. Then someday we will have another little blue bundle of joy. I mean if you're still willing to have children?"

The grin on Liara's face could stretch between the Milky Way Galaxy and the Andromeda Galaxy. Liara jumps into Alan's arms, before saying, "Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! I'm sorry…"

Alan wrapped his arms around Liara and spins her around. After several minutes Alan lowers Liara back to the ground before saying, "Listen Liara, just because Jack is pregnant doesn't change my thoughts on having children with you or anyone else."

"But you slept with Pebbles," responds Liara, with hurt in her eyes. Alan lifts Liara's head by up her chin, before explaining, "Yes but you didn't like Jack or Miranda at first. I know you have some past troubles with Pebbles but maybe it's time to move on. It has been 90 years since your disagreement. Don't you think that is silly? You two are acting like spoiled children."

"The initial disagreement may have been silly, but it has become a rivalry between the two of us," answers Liara, who mentioned Pebbles to Shepard several times before, but he probably doesn't remember since they never met before. Plus, she always used her last name, B'Sayle. Alan voices, "Alright, keep the rivalry but make it more civilized. Hell, see who you can pleasure me better in bed and be fucking competitive over that!"

Liara shakes her head while thinking, 'Typical human male response.' Liara decided to tease Alan by whispering, "You would love that, right? Having the two of us on our knees while our tongues and lips are kissing your BFC, then it is in our holes…"

"Alright, stop!" Alan voices, knowing what Liara is doing since she had does this before. It also draws on Alan that things over the last several days had become more R-rated. Alan continues, "Liara, I'm not going to say you have to join in my bed with Pebbles, but there is something about her that I like."

"So, you're going to explore a relationship with Pebbles regardless?" asks Liara, Alan placing a hand on each of Liara's hands simply nodding yes, since he knew if Liara had her way it would be just the two of them. Liara decided to change tactics, "Alright. What are your thoughts on settling down and children?"

"Children are whenever it happens. Jack and I weren't trying or anything like that, but it just happened. As for settling down, I'm actually thinking of buying a new vessel and then retiring because I have done my part and then some for king and country," replies Alan, seeing the joy and happiness on Liara's face as she answers, "I would love that! No more set schedule. We could go where we want, when we want. I could continue my new research."

"What?" asks Alan, who thought Liara had completed her research.

"Yes, I have started trying to research all of the species destroyed by the Reapers. Before creating an entire database," explains Liara, "It will take me the rest of my life to complete it but that assumes you don't find any more bad guys." 

"Funny," responses Alan, "Everyone in the galaxy is a comedian."

Liara kisses Shepard, as she had been enjoying teasing him. Alan gets serious for a moment, "I was thinking about exploring another galaxy. I have spoken with Natasi about this and got her thoughts, but I'll need you to classify all of the new species."

"What galaxy? How many beings? How many ships?" Liara asks, knowing she had spoken with Alan before about the Asari's desire to explore another galaxy. Alan shrugs his shoulders before answering, "Andromeda. I was thinking four ark-type ships, one larger vessel, some 125 thousand beings plus 25 thousand Geths."

"You have given this some thought," comments Liara, she shouldn't be surprised but she is. Alan gives Liara a look before saying, "You know there are other things I can do besides, kill bad guys or sticks my manhood into pussies. I'm not some brick."

"I didn't mean anything," replies Liara, "I was just really surprised at the amount of thought you have given to this. When did you first come up with the idea? It sounds like you had been working on this for a while and then why not some other galaxy?"

"I first thought of the idea after the Alpha Relay Incident but got serious about the idea during the Reaper Invasion. I thought it could work if the Crucible failed," explains Alan, glad that it seems that Liara and Alan had moved beyond this little hiccup, "This is why I saved the Collector Base as a fall back point since the Ark ships wasn't ready. I figure it would take the Reapers some time to figure out that I didn't destroy the Collector Base and then with the Omega-4 Relay destroyed I figure it would take even more time before they could travel to the Collector Base and so give us a chance to leave the galaxy."

"Well I'm glad that it didn't come to that," voices Liara, then she decide to extend an olive branch, "But I'm going to talk to Pebbles, so we could reach some type of peaceful co-existence."

"I'm glad," replies Alan, before kissing Liara, while holding her in his arms. After several minutes Liara turns to leave but Alan playfully slaps her on her ample ass, she blows him a kiss.

Alan smiles knowing that some wonderful makeup sex is in his near future and he can't wait. However, Alan is still curious if Liara is going to be able to handle any more changes in their little group or if she is actually going to play nice with Pebbles.

 **One Hour and 55 Minutes Later:**

Alan is relaxing on the balcony watching the storm rage across the horizon, when Cora offers him a cup of liquid and asks, "So did you two work things out, since those two are still talking?"

"Thanks! What is this?" responds Alan, taking the cup of liquid.

"It is hot chocolate," answers Cora, before taking a seat across from him and putting her legs up, "Did you two work things out?"

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" asks Alan, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Cora shakes her head no before explaining, "If I'm going to join your little group I would like to know where things stand. I don't want to get into another toxic relationship. While the sex was amazing you can't build a long-term relationship based on just mind-shattering sex, Alan."

"I know that!" answers Alan, "However, I didn't realize that our fucking was anything more than just a one-time roll in the hay?"

"Oh," voices Cora, looking hurt. Alan realizes he said the wrong thing and immediately attempts to change course, "I meant you don't seem like the type of women who need a man. You remind me of Ashley, Jack, and Miranda. Now, if this is to be a long-term thing, then we should get to know each other better first."

"Hell yes!" replies Cora, who hadn't really been interested in anyone in a while. Cora's last relationship was a fling and that was with an Asari named, Irina T'sala during her time with the commando unit Talein's Daughters. Alan asks, "During your time with the Asari commandos. Did you encounter the human named, Ronon Dex? If so what was your opinion of him?"

"Yes, his name is in my file," replies Cora, wondering why Alan would be asking about him. Ronon Dex is an ex-Alliance soldier, who once led a covert Alliance team. Ronon's team was completely destroyed during the Reaper Invasion with only Ronon surviving. Ronon took the loss of his team hard and after the Reapers were defeated left the Alliance military. Cora continues, "I fought alongside him during the Battle of Thessia. I know that he fought in several battles during the Reaper Invasion. He was always quiet with a silent strength. He is also an incredibly skilled warrior but not much of a talker. Is there a reason you're asking, since I haven't seen him in years?"

"I was just curious plus Admiral Hackett wants me to track him down and check on him," explains Alan, since Admiral Hackett had asked him to track down Ronon but he hadn't any luck or much time to search. Cora takes another sip of her cocoa before asking, "Alan, this may come across as odd but how do you know you can trust me or not? I mean you seem very trustworthy…"

"Listen, Cora, I wouldn't want you on my ship nor in my bed if I didn't think you were trustworthy," explains Shepard, putting down his empty cup. Cora takes another sip of her cocoa before says, "What made you think I'm trustworthy? You barely know me."

"True, I don't know everything about you yet. Like what is your favorite color," comments Alan, pausing for a moment looking across the horizon before continuing, "But I learned from my mother to trust my instincts and my instincts are telling me that besides your boner-producing body that you're trustworthy."

"You already got inside my panties once and will again. So, there is no need to continue to sweet talk me," giggles Cora, teasing Alan even though she can tell that these three days had done him a wonderful amount of good. Alan chuckles, "You have a way with words I will give you that. Plus, I'm not in the mood."

"That is alright. I'm actually enjoying talking with you," responds Cora, drinking the last of her hot cocoa, "I'm planning on christening someone's quarters when I get aboard the _Normandy_ …"

Alan chuckles as Cora continues, "…How, now let me ask you a question. Do you know a diplomat named Elizabeth Weir? I ask because the commando unit I assigned to was assigned to protect her when she was on Thessia negotiating some type of agreement."

"I can't stand that woman," answers Alan, who first met Elizabeth Weir in late 2183 and immediately had conflict with her over his command decisions, "I escorted her off the _Normandy_."

"You mean the original _Normandy_? And what happened?" asks Cora, reaching for the box of snacks she brought with her. Cora always drinks her hot cocoa first and then eats her snacks. Alan sneaks a candy bar before explaining, "It was around Thanksgiving of 2183. I was escorting Admiral Ahern to a conference on Sur'Kesh.

While in orbit over Sur'Kehs she came aboard the _Normandy_ with Admiral Boris Mikhailovich, who introduced us. Almost immediately Doctor Weir started lecturing me on the complete list of mistakes I made while commanding the _Normandy_. She had a lot of nerve lecturing me like a child on my own fucking ship. So, I personally escorted her off my ship and told her not to let the airlock hit her where the dog should have bit her. I thought Admiral Mikhailovich was either going to bust a blood vessel or faint from laughing so hard. The following day at the conference, Weir spoke on how I got lucky defeating _Sovereign_."

"I'm taking it her comments upset you?" asks Cora, seeing Alan's body language change immediately after she asked if he knew Weir. Alan finishes his candy bar before explaining, "Oh, hell yes, I was pissed off by her comments to the point where that night my bed collapsed because I was fucking Ash into next year."

"So Liara said that there was a confrontation between you, Ashley, Liara, and Tali shortly after the Feros mission," voices Cora, as Alan sneaks another piece of candy, this time a starburst, as he explains, "Yes, shortly after the Feros mission, Ashley forced the issue. She wanted me to pick between the three of them. I did choose Ashley because Tali was too inexperienced and Liara will outlive me by centuries. Plus, with everything going on with Liara's mother, Benezia, I thought it was better for her not to get into a relationship at that time."

"Matriarch Benezia, I met her once. She was traveling through the Athena Nebula and came aboard our ship. I had never seen Nisira behave like that before," explains Cora, referring to her old commanding officer Nisira, "She acted like some school child but so did Janae, Tethys, Kalia, and Valenza."

"Were those Asari members of your commando unit?" asks Alan, simply making conversation. Cora nod her head yes before continues, "Janae and I were the newcomers to the unit. Tethys was our sniper. Kalia was our medic and Valenza prayed between firefights. I became friendly with all of them since we were deployed all over the Athena Nebula we become a very closer unit. Elis used to say it was a sisterhood and we were members."

"Who is Elis?" asks Alan, as he is still making conversation. Alan does see Sara in the background waiting to speak with him. What Sara wants to speak to him about Alan doesn't know. Cora pauses and has a look like she is lost in her thoughts. Eventually Alan asks, "So, are you alright or do you not want to talk about it?"

"Elis T'Saeri is an Asari Commando I met during my time with the commando unit and the reason why I requested reassignment," explains Cora. Alan stands up and takes a step to Cora, before placing a hand on each of Cora's shoulders, before saying, "Cora you can talk to me about anything. What happened with her?"

"Elis's unit and the Talein's Daughters was assigned to remove but not killed an Asari gang lord named Inix T'Meyra with ties to Aria T'Loak. However, before we could get into position, Elis defected to Inix's gang," explains Cora, seeing a look on Shepard's face that suggested he know something that Cora doesn't, but she continues, "So after seeing that Elis could just defected like that, I requested reassignment as soon as the joint-assignment was over, but you know something that I don't?"

Shepard swallows but he trusts his instincts, so he explains, "Inix controlled the planet Nuenus and is an 'associate' of Aria. I never knew the name before, but I knew Aria had been contacted by Ambassador Irissa to convince an Asari commando to defect to Inix's gang. The defecting had nothing to do with you or your commando unit. It was simply the Asari Republic covertly assisting in Inix's maintaining control over the planet Nuenus."

"But it was the Republic who sent us to eliminate Inix?" asks Cora, more confused now than ever before. Shepard comments, "Now let's see if I can explain this to you. Inix is a criminal and the official line is that the Republic works toward her being removed from power. However, if Inix is removed from power Nuenux will descend into a war zone, as the different factions fight for control of the planet and nobody wants that."

"You're telling me that the Asari Republic sent a commando unit on a mission that they had no intention of letting us complete?" voices Cora, wondering why Irissa or anybody else would do that.

"It's called politics. The Asaris like other species expect their government to act 'morally' but the reality is that government acts in their own self-interest. Removing Inix from power will again cause Nuenus to descend into conflict. That conflict will probably spread to nearby colonies disrupting the space lanes. Remember the devil you know is better than the devil you don't."

"Alan, would you please excuse me," says Cora, not wanting to talk anymore. Cora quickly turns and leaves to gather her thoughts, but this leaves an opening for Sara. Sara steps up and asks, "Captain Shepard can I speak to you again, please sir. I…"

"It is fine Ensign," chuckles Alan, wondering if he was like that when he was an Ensign. The nervous Ensign sits down before explaining, "Sir you're aware that I have a twin brother, right?"

"Yes, Ensign Scott Ryder. He was assigned to protect the Charon Relay, but he transferred to the Nexus project, right?" voices Alan, who looked at the each of the Ryder files early. Sara nods her head yes before continues, "As you can tell I'm fairly shy, but my brother isn't. However, I understand that you don't like my dad neither does my brother and I'm not close to him either."

"I'm not close to my dad either but is there a point to this?" asks Alan, wanting to push the Ensign out of her shell. Sara immediately straightens before getting to the point, "You had similar trait as Scott does, but he is a seen as a jerk whereas you're seen as a hero to many, and many others see you as Lord…"

"Ensign, get to your question," orders Alan, as he didn't want to discuss the 'Cult of Shepard' or 'Lord Shepard' again. If it is possible Sara gets even straighter before saying, "I've been thinking a lot and I don't want to be my father, my brother, or you. I hope you understand I mean no disrespect by that, but I don't see myself as someone who can step into your shoes, still I would like to serve under you. Captain Shepard, can I join your squad? I don't just want to be on the _Normandy_ I want to go on missions, so I can learn from you and the others aboard."

Shepard grins at the Ensign's choice of words, since she can serve under him anytime. Alan voices, "Sara, you didn't even have to ask. I was already planning on adding you, Pebbles, and Cora to my squad. I see potential in you but because of the size of my squad, I can't promise I'll take you on a lot of missions."

"I understand that but how do I get reassigned?" asks Ryder, causing Shepard simply to explain, "Sara, I will simply _request_ your reassignment whenever we get back to the _Normandy_ but for…"

Shepard doesn't get to finish as Sara kisses him on his lips…


	17. Episode Three - Chapter Two

**Saturday, February 10, 2187 C.E.**

 **B'Sayle's Dormitory,**

 **Rustaka VI,**

 **Rustaka, Kyzil System**

"Captain Shepard, shuttles are 20 minutes out," a voice says, causing Alan to finally get out of the bed. 'I guess the storm has finally died out,' Alan thinks to himself, quietly stretching out his arms. Alan looks back over his shoulders at Sara, as her nipples stand erect in the morning air. Alan found himself quite surprised that she was still a virgin, but he took care of that.

"Is it morning, already?" asks Sara, lifting her head off the bunk. Shepard eyes drift to Sara's ample chest before he comments, "Yes, it is morning and you have 20 minutes before the shuttles arrive. So, you better hurry and get dress. Then you need to grab your gear and meeting me at the landing zone."

"Oh, so that's how it is?" asks Sara, teasing since she had the best night of her life as she rolls onto her stomach. Alan reaches over and playfully smacks Sara on her left butt cheek, before saying, "Do you need me to make it an order Ensign Ryder?"

"No sir," answers Sara, rolling off the bunk since she knows Alan is teasing her. Sara starts dressing as Shepard is already gathering his stuff. Five minutes later, Alan is waiting on the shuttle, with Natasi. Liara and Pebbles are standing on each side of Alan, exchanging looks which suggest they haven't made any progress on their relationship. Alan can just barely see the shuttles on the horizon as Cora and Sara join them causing him to ask, "So did you two bring enough? I only have the one ship."

"Don't blame me!" replies Cora, carrying one large container. As the two women get closer Alan recognizes the symbols as Asari, as Pebbles comments, "They are mine, but these containers are actually for a friend. I'm just holding them for a time."

"Alright but space on the _Normandy_ is very tight," voices Shepard, before touching his earpiece and opening his communication channel, " _Normandy_ , this is Shepard, we are going to need the shuttles to make a second trip. We have extra cargo."

"Yes sir…" replies Lieutenant Rain Lao, "…and Captain Shepard, the X.O. want to speak with you as soon as you are back aboard."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," says Alan wondering what Miranda needs.

 **S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ ,

 **Rustaka VI,**

 **Rustaka, Kyzil System**

Arriving back aboard the _Normandy_ , Alan is greeted by Miranda at the airlock and he asks, "So X.O. Lawson what did you need?"

"Alan, we need to talk in private," says Miranda, however Alan sees his half-sister Jennifer standing on the bridge of his ship and demands to know, "Who let the Commander out of her quarters?"

"I did!" replies Miranda, with Alan looking pissed off, but Miranda says, "Let's talk in your cabin."

"Fine!" voices Alan storming off in the direction of his office.

 **Captain's Ready Room,**

 **Deck 2, S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Kyzil System, the Shrike Abyssal Cluster**

While the _Normandy_ is traveling back to the mass relay then onto the Citadel, Alan had taken a seat in his ready room, when he asks, "Explain me to why you let my sister out of her quarters."

"While you were on Rustaka, I talked with Jennifer. I'm convinced you can trust her but I'm not asking you to trust her. I'm asking you to trust me. Ever since I left Cerberus, the Systems Alliance had viewed me suspiciously, but you trust me regardless of what the Admiralty believes. I'm now returning the favor," explains Miranda, who has some issues with the Alliance personnel who still didn't trust her while Alan was on the planet. _Normandy_ is her home but that does not mean there are not some problems. Alan looks at Miranda and while he likes the growth in Miranda, he asks why it had to be on this. Alan rubs his eyes, before answering, "Fine, Miranda, you know I trust you but you're keeping an eye on her. Now, who is the new Salarian?"

"Lieutenant Kallo Jath, he is our new chief pilot. It would seem that our Ferris wheel of finding a chief pilot will continues. Lao will now service as your personal pilot. Crooks, Rawley, Dillard will continue piloting the shuttles. Then Vansen will go back to piloting the SX3…" explains Miranda, who knew during her time with Cerberus, finding a Helmsman for the _Normandy_ , SR-2 was difficult. Originally Miranda selected Lieutenant Stefan Clemence to pilot the _Normandy_ , SR-2 but he was killed by the Collectors during their attempt to take control of the ship. The Alliance selected Lieutenant Scottie Tower as chief pilot, after taking control of the _Normandy_ , SR-2 in 2185. However, Tower didn't like Shepard's command style and requested a transfer. The _Normandy_ was piloted by Lieutenant Kellen White during the Reapers Invasion. However, after the Invasion Kellen was transferred to pilot the _Normandy_ 's sister ship the S.S.V. _Casablanca_ , SR-3. Shepard had largely left Natasi to pilot the ship since he unshackled her during the Collector attempt to capture his ship. However, officially he must still have a Helmsman aka a chief pilot, "…However, Vansen had expressed a desire to transfer to the _Saratoga_. I also understand Rawley is unhappy being aboard the _Normandy_. Both Crooks and Dillard have been positioned aboard the _Kursk_ and _Marathon_. Crooks has been commander of the _Kursk_ and Dillard will be chief pilot aboard the _Marathon_. They each asked me to talk with you."

"Crooks and Dillard have been good officers for me. If they want to transfer or accept the new positions that is alright with me. Vansen was just a temporary assignment and Rawley never likes it aboard the _Normandy_ for several reasons," Shepard explains, "But why now? Why all of sudden? Are rats abandoning a sinking ship?"

"Alan, you know I love you," says Miranda, who discussed this with Jack of all people early, "Partly yes, Rawley is absolutely leaving because of the recent Lord Shepard comments. Crooks and Dillard have been aboard since 2183, you never were that close to them. They are shuttle pilots and you don't spend much time talking to pilots. You didn't talk to Clemence, Cortez or Joker that much. I noticed you didn't even mention Clemence, when you listed all of the peoples who you had lost since 2183."

"I realized that afterward. I guess I wasn't thinking of Clemence because he was Cerberus…" explains Alan, wondering why he never got close to some members of his crews. Alan continues, "…But he still was a good officer and I shouldn't have forgotten him like that. As my X.O. what do you suggest we do about this?"

"Our first step is getting the officers who don't want to be here or who don't support you off the _Normandy_. Second, we will need new crews to replace those who want off or who we want off. Third, I do think that majority of the crews are loyal to you and will follow you wherever," explains Miranda, noticing that Shepard's mood is much better than it was several days ago.

"Alright, beside Rawley, Crooks, Dillard, and Vansen, I want you to go through every crew member file. Make a list of names for anyone who can be trusted and so stay aboard. Make a list of names for everyone else. Once you have the two lists we will speak again," orders Shepard, standing up and walking toward the hatch, "For the time being I want everyone to meet me in my cabin. I need to talk to the family, about something important."

"Alright?" asks Miranda, curious as to what Shepard want to tell the family. Miranda turns to leave the ready room but stops as she asks, "Alan, are we going to spend some time together soon?"

"I'm going to spend the night with Jack and tomorrow with you," Shepard answers, as he doesn't normally see Miranda like this, "I will explain everything later and then we can talk, alright?"

"Alright," voices Miranda, exiting the ready room to gathering everyone together in Shepard's Cabin. She is still curious to what Alan is going to tell everyone. Alan stands up and walks to the short corridor to the elevator which takes Alan to his cabin.

 **Captain's Cabin,**

 **Deck 1, S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **The Shrike Abyssal Cluster**

Ashley, Liara, Miranda, Tali'Zorah, Jack, Kelly, Samara, Kasumi, Samantha, Diana, Cora, Pebbles, Sara, and Natasi are all crowned into Alan's quarters when he says, "First, I want to welcome Cora, Pebbles, and Sara aboard the _Normandy_. Second, if there are no objections, I would like for Cora, Pebbles, and Sara to join our little family? Last, Jack and I have something to say."

There are no objections to Cora, Pebbles, and Sara joining what the women jokingly refer to as Shepard's harem. Liara is still not happy about Pebbles or not being told before now. However, she knows pushing Alan won't work so she must just see where the road goes. Alan looks at Jack who is visible nervous as Alan voices, "Recently, Jack and I learned she is expecting…"

The room is deadly silently as Shepard continues, "…I have thought about our future and I know some of you want to settle down on a planet but what I am thinking is building a starship."

"How long have you known?" Ashley asks, as she is the first to speak before Miranda asks, "Is this going to change the family?"

"I have known for nine days, Ash. As for Miranda's question, it is my hope that our unique relationship will continue. Now, the child will change things but that doesn't mean the changes will be for the worst. We all knew that pregnancy was a possibility. I also know several of you and I had discussed children before," voices Shepard, looking across the varied of women who he loves. Liara is very quiet and the reactions cover the spectrum. Samara and Pebbles are ecstatic. Samara because she thinks Shepard should have several children and Pebbles because it upsets Liara. Ashley and Miranda are jealous because both of them want children with Shepard. Kelly and Kasumi are more concerned about how this will affect the group. Samantha and Diana are realizing things are getting serious. Neither woman is sure of if they are ready for this level. Cora and Sara are wondering if they came into the game too late. Tali'Zorah doesn't know what to think since she and Shepard had talks about having children. According to Doctor Chakwas it is possible that Tali and Alan can have children though Tali needs to strengthen her immune system first. Natasi is more curious than anything as to how this new development will changes the group interactions. Jack doesn't know how to feel but she is clearly nervous. After several minutes of silence, Miranda breaks it by asking, "Alan, I have a question. Does Jack's pregnancy mean you're unwilling to have kids with anybody else?"

Alan can feel all eyes on him, even Samara who had gone back and forth about having more children. Alan clears his throat, before explaining, "The answer to that question is no. I want as many children as we decide on. I mean none of you have ever said the number of children you want. We have only discussed the possibility of children. Jack's pregnancy was unplanned but that doesn't mean I don't want to have children with the rest of you but that does lead to the possibility that our current status will become more permanent. How does everyone feel about that?"

The cabin is quiet again, as everyone is lost in their thoughts.

"I think we should take some time to think this over," voices Kasumi, breaking the silence, "We don't blame Jack and we all knew this could happen, but the reality is that none of us thought we would spend more than the twelve months trial period sharing you. Now, the possibility of sharing you the rest of our lives has become a reality, and I need time to figure it out."

"I agree with Kasumi," announces Kelly, as Samantha nods her head in agreement. Alan looks at Diana, who is unsure of what option is best for her. Alan says, "Alright, take as much time as you need. I will find everyone individually later."

The group starts breaking up until it is just Alan and Jack, when Jack burst into tears saying, "Alan, I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. This is my fault. If I'd just kept my mouth closed, then…"

"Jack, this is not your fault. Stop blaming yourself," voices Alan, taking Jack into his arms, "If you had kept your mouth closed I would never forgive you. It will be alright. I love you and our child is going to have her mother's biotics. We will take this one step at a time. We will work through our relationship and the relationship with everyone else. However, Jack, are you going to be able to handle sharing me now that you're carrying my baby? If not, then I would like to know now."

Jack is unsure of how to answer. She doesn't want to lose Alan. She doesn't want to lose the baby. Jack answers the only way she can, "I'm going to be fully honest with you. Alan, I don't want to lose you. I love you and I don't want to you have to break up with the others because I'm pregnant. I know you would, but you like this relationship, what person wouldn't but it is not the sharing that is the problem. It is the time and priority. I'm not saying you need to prioritize me over everyone else, but I need to know you will prioritize the child over everyone else. If that is the case, then I don't see why this can't continue but that assumes the other are all in agreement."

"Then I will speak with them individually over the next several days regarding this. I will see what they are thinking," answers Shepard, before picking up Jack and spinning her around.

Alan gently places Jack back onto the ground before kissing Jack…

 **Two Hours Later:**

Alan and Jack had been lying in bed just holding each other, when Natasi's voice comes over the ship intercom and says, "Shepard, Doctor Chakwas would like to talk with you in the medbay."

"Alright, I will be there in five minutes," answers Alan, still warmly holding Jack in his arms. Alan kisses Jack several times before getting out of bed. He put his uniform top back on and takes the elevator down to Deck 3, where Karin has been waiting…

 **Medical Bay–One,**

 **Deck 3, S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Crescent Nebula Cluster**

Stepping into Medical Bay One, Alan sees Karin sitting at her desk, when he says, "Doctor, I heard you want to speak with me?"

"Captain Shepard, thank you for coming and yes I want to speak with you," voices Chakwas, turning around to face Shepard, a man she greatly respects. Alan is surprised Chakwas almost looks ill, as she explains, "I would like to tell you first I'm retiring from the service, effective immediately. I will be taking a position aboard the Citadel. I will be working with Doctor Harry Carlyle. I have someone in mind to replace me."

"What? Why?" Alan asks, as he didn't see this coming. He is wondering if this had anything to do with rats abandoning a sinking ship. Karin sees the look on Alan's face and explains, "I have reached early retirement age and I recently learned it was approved. Doctor Carlyle, Harry as he is known to his friends, is a colleague who I have known for several years. He retired from the Alliance Navy seven years ago and had been on the Citadel for five years despite everything that had happened. I will still get to check on you whenever you dock at the Citadel and I handpicked my replacement, Doctor T'Perro, an Asari."

"When will you be departing?" asks Alan, "Plus, what about Doctor Michel? This Doctor T'Perro is that Doctor Lexi T'Perro?"

"Yes, one and the same. Lexi's specialization is alien anatomy, including human anatomy. She has already agreed, if you approve. I thought I could introduce you two tomorrow after we dock with the Citadel. I will also be departing tomorrow since we will be docking with the Citadel later tonight," explains Chakwas, "As for Chloe, she will continue to be aboard, but she is just not ready to be Chief Medical Officer aboard a starship."

"Alright, if you're sure and there's nothing I can say to convince you otherwise?" responds Alan, he is sad to see his friend go but happy she is moving onto a position where she can still help people. Karin leans back in her chair and says, "There is nothing you could say that will cause me to change my mind. I did speak with doctors Keller and Lam regarding Jack's pregnancy, either one would be a top-notch choice to replace me."

"Wouldn't Doctor T'Perro be handling Jack's pregnancy?" asks Alan, as he doesn't know if Jack knew anything about this or not. Karin explains, "She could but I didn't know if Jack would be comfortable with an Asari doctor. So, I spoke to two of my human doctor friends on Jack's behalf. Doctor Jennifer Keller is based the Citadel while Doctor Carolyn Lam is based out of Colorado Springs. Either woman would be an excellent choice."

"Just from a location point it would seem Doctor Keller would be a better choice since we dock with the Citadel much more often," voices Alan, "Does Lam work at Earth Aerospace Defense Command?"

"Yes, she has been stationed there for the last several years…" answers Karin. Earth Aerospace Defense Command, headquartered in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, E.A.D.C. for short monitoring all of the aviation traffic, the space around the Earth and within the Sol System, "…I first met her in 2182 when the _Normandy_ , SR-1 was docked with the Arcturus Station. We started chatting over our fields of study and became fast friends. However, she is supposed to be taking a position with the BEK-Milgrom Hospital."

"Interesting," comments Alan, knowing BEK-Milgrom Hospital is the first and largest hospital on the planet Bekenstein. Since the Reaper Invasion, Bekenstein had seen a boom because despite its proximity to the Citadel, the Reapers didn't bother to attack it since it was effectively cut off from the local relay. However, post-Reaper Invasion four other systems within the Serpent Nebula had been discovered. Right now, the Council had blocked any colonization effect of the four systems (Josephson, Klitzing, Rydberg, and Thomson) until they could conduct a full and in-depth survey of the four planetary systems. Most pundits figured they will award one of each system to the four Council species, but some feel that at least one of the systems should be given to the Krogans, if habitable planets are found.

"So, Alan what are your thoughts?" asks Chakwas, using Shepard's first name for the first time and is probably the first time she had ever used it. Alan shrugs his shoulders before answering, "I'm alright, I guess, but I wish you gave me more warning."

"For that I'm sorry but you were on the planet for several days," comments Chakwas, pulling out two glasses and another bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy, before asking, "You want a drink?"

"Sure," answers Alan, taking the empty glass. Karin used a bottle opener to open the bottle and pours the brandy into Alan's glass. Handing it back to Alan, Karin comments, "This is to us for four tough years and all the peoples we have lost."

"To all the peoples we have lost," says Alan, before gently touching glasses and then he downs the brandy. Feeling the liquid burn his throat going down he says, "Thanks Karin. I'm going to miss you aboard my ship, but I hope you like the new job title."

"Thanks Alan, it has been an honor serving under your command the last four years," replies Karin, as the two shake hands before Alan leaves the medical bay and walks back to his captain's cabin.

 **Captain's Cabin,**

 **Deck 1, S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Eagle Nebula Cluster**

Returning to his quarters, Alan discovers Jack sound asleep and decides to let her sleep. Alan takes a seat at his desk and fires up his private terminal to check his email and he sees one from Councilor Tevos, entitled, 'Spectre Candidates.' Alan reads through the candidate list for the Spectres. The list includes humans: Shaun Weston, Lieutenant Commander Isaiah Carter, and Major Kelly Sirio. Alan is surprised as he went through N7 training with both Carter and Sirio. Turians: Arken Vasion, Kalek Surveer, Ravonis Arturan, and Saverus Caverian. Salarians: Colonel Sekok Vaykom, Captain Negant Arlon, and Lieutenant Vaeron Jenzin. Vaykom, Arlon, and Jenzin are all S.T.G. Operatives. 'I guess Lonar has been busy' thought Alan, knowing Spectre Lonar Maerun and former S.T.G. operatives have been pushing for more Salarians in the Spectres. Pre-invasion the Spectres had become largely Turian, 51% with Asari being 28%, Salarian 20%, and Human 1%. Alan knows that S.T.G. Captain Hoston Stenvon had already joined the Spectres. He was one of the first candidates Tavos recruited. There are two Asaris on the list: Aliana T'Nola and Isra T'Loya. Alan doesn't know Weston, Vasion, Surveer, Arturan, Caverian, T'Nola, and T'Loya. He only met Vaykom, Arlon, and Jenzin once and that was right before the Assault on the Citadel last year. He also hadn't seen or spoken with Carter or Sirio since completing their N7 training in 2178. Alan had only met two other N7 outside of his training class, Captain Lee Riley and Captain Susan Rizzi, a N7 Fury. N7 Fury are special trained N7 who use their Adept-class biotic. Captain Riley and Shepard fought alongside on Cyone, protecting the fuel reactors that the Reapers was attempting to destroyed. Riley, a Turian named Corporal Drusmus Nyrek, and two human N7 Demolishers. N7 Demolishers are special trained N7 Engineer-class operatives. Unfortunately, Alan never got a chance to meet the other N7s on Riley's team. A Lieutenant Hawk 'Sage' Wyers and Lieutenant Aria 'Hunter' Margis since both Sage and Hunter were killed by Reaper Marauders during the Battle of Cyone. Alan met Captain Rizzi on the Earth during a break between battles. She was discussing item procurement with the _Normandy_ 's Requisitions Officer, C. Weldon before departing on her mission. Petty Officer, First Class Colten Weldon had been Shepard's Requisitions Officer. Colten survived the destruction of the _Normandy_ , the Assault on the Collector Base, and the Reaper Invasion. Colten continues to serve as Shepard's Requisitions officer with no plan of stopping. Alan, feeling the need for sleep, closes his terminal and climbs back into bed with Jack. He wraps his arms around Jack then slowly fading into dreamland…


	18. Episode Three - Chapter Three

**Sunday, February 11, 2187 C.E.**

 **Council Chambers,**

 **Presidium,** **Citadel,**

 **Widow System, Serpent Nebula**

Shepard is standing with Executor Venari Pallin and Detective Decian Chellick, during the reopening ceremony of the Council Chambers, each man has a glass of wine in their hand, as Pallin asks, "Can you believe it has only been four years since we were standing here watching Shepard become the first human Spectre?"

"It has been a long four years," voices Chellick, as the two Turians have become quite good friends with Shepard in that time period. Retired C-Sec agent Castis Vakarian steps up by the three men and says, "Pallin, Chellick, Shepard are you enjoying the ceremony? I will admit that the Keepers did a topnotch job of repairing and repainting the Chambers, don't you three thinks?"

"The Keepers were created by the Reapers for no other reason than to maintain the Citadel and its systems," explains Pallin, who know this secret had been kept from the general public. Pallin isn't on the best of term, with either Castis or his son Garrus.

"The Keepers are now no longer under Reaper control and pose no threat to anyone," replies Castis, realizing it was a mistake to talk to the three men. Despite his son's closeness to Shepard, Castis had mixed feelings about the first human Spectre. Now that his own son is a Spectre, those feelings lean toward the negative. Castis isn't stupid enough not to realize that Shepard was right about the Reapers and recognizes all that he has done. Avitus Rix, one of the handfuls of Spectres to survive the Reaper Invasion, steps beside Castis and asks jokingly, "Shepard is the gentleman bothering you? I can have him removed."

Castis doesn't say anything he just walks away, as another Turian Spectre standing beside Rix asks, "Shepard, what is this about a new species you're meeting with? I think they are called the Angara? I heard about them from Ambassador Quentius."

"Yes, I was just briefed about them this morning," explains Alan, "They are similar in nature to the Turian and Quarian but they are from the Andromeda Galaxy and it would seem they are fleeing an enemy known as the Kett. I'm to meet their leader,

Moshae Sjefa, as soon as I leave the Citadel. I'm meeting with her on their command ship, _Havarl_. The Angara ships recently arrived in the Pleiades Cluster. However, because that region is located in the Skyllian Verge and there is intense competition between the Batarians and Humans over the Skyllian Verge this situation could quickly escalate to an undeclared outright war."

"The Skyllian Verge will always be a problem because of the Batarians," comments Pallin, who knows the Council definition of the Skyllian Verge had changed over time. As more and more relays had been discovered along with clusters the galaxy map had been redrawn. Originally the Armstrong Nebula was part of the Skyllian Verge but after the last redraw the Armstrong Nebula officially became part of the Attican Traverse, though several groups including the Batarians including the Armstrong Nebula as part of the Skyllian Verge. Officially there are six regions of the galaxy: **Outer Council Space** , **Inner Council Space** , the **Latium Corridor** (which is also known as Earth Systems Alliance Space or the Batarian Special Administrative Region) **,** **Skyllian Verge** , **Attican Traverse** , and **Terminus Systems**. Inner and Outer Council Spaces, ruled directly by the Citadel Council, are the most 'civilized' regions of the galaxy. The Latium Corridor is the next most 'civilized' and third settled. As a general rule of thumb as you move far away from Council Space the galaxy becomes less and less 'civilized' with the Terminus Systems being the most 'uncivilized' and less settled because, the Terminus Systems are populated by a loose affiliation of individuals and minor species, united only in their refusal to acknowledge the political authority of the Council or adhere to the Citadel Conventions. The Council has always been cautioned about war with the Terminus Systems not because the Council fears the Terminus Systems military might. It is just the opposite. The Terminus Systems won't fight a conventional war they will use terrorism and other unconventional tactics to force political negotiation.

"It isn't so bad since the fall of the Batarian Hegemony and the new Batarian Provisional Government isn't like the previous Batarian Central Government," comments Tiran Kandros, the Turian Spectre standing beside Rix, "I mean the new Batarian Leader, Grothan Pazness seems much more reasonable than Rasnark."

Ghofin Rasnark was the leader of the Batarian Hegemony until his death when the Reapers struck Khar'shan. Pazness had appointed long-time advocate of peaceful coexistence Dhacress Jath'Amon as the new Ambassador to the Citadel even going so far as attempting to open peace talks with the Butariens. However, Pallin is unconvinced, saying, "They are playing nice now but when the Batarian Defense Forces is at full-strength they will be back to their old ways of scheming, lying, and warmongering."

"I think that is unlikely because it will take at least two decades for the Batarian Defense Forces to rebuild and at least twice that for the Batarian populations to recovered," voices Kandros, knowing that it is estimated that the Systems Alliance and Salarian Union will be finishing rebuilding by 2190. The Asari Republic and Turian Hierarchy are expected to be finishing rebuilding by 2200. All of the other species are expected to take longer to rebuild. The short turnaround for the Systems Alliance and the Salarian Union is largely because while the Reapers invaded each species' space, it wasn't a full-scale assault like it was against the Asaris or Turians, since at the time of the Reapers' defeat they were only in the preliminary stages of their invasion against the humans and salarians.

"It is a moot point anyway," voices Alan, feeling like an observer to this conversation, "It will be several years before the Batarians are a threat to the collective strength of the Council species. The actual concern is if they move against only a single Council government i.e. the Systems Alliance because while not as weak as the some of the other species the Alliance is stretched extremely thin especially in term of ships."

"The Turian Navy for the first time since the Krogan Rebellions doesn't has enough warships to protect all of its Colonies," voices Chellick, as Alan notices the Asari named Lisana T'lesso, who many viewed as the Citadel Fleet's top pilot. Alan says, "If you will excuse me gentlemen, I need to speak with T'lesso."

Shepard steps away over to Lisana, who is currently chatting with Ambassador Rialla, the Asari Ambassador to the Angara. Alan will be escorting Rialla to their meeting with Moshae. Shepard is greeted by the two Asaris with Rialla asking, "Alan, how are you doing? Can I help you with something or you need something?"

"Actually, I would like to speak with Lisana," replies Alan, eyeing up the Asari. Alan doesn't know what it is about the Asari but he finds them desirable as hell. Rialla nods before saying, "Oh alright, but we need to speak before we depart the Citadel."

"Sure, maybe later tonight," answers Alan, watching the Ambassador walks over and speak with the Salarian Jaron Tann. Alan turns his attention to Lisana before saying, "Lisana, I was talking to Councilor Tevos and she mentioned that you had grown bored with the day-to-day of being a pilot within the Citadel Fleet. I'm looking for replacement crew and new shuttle pilots aboard the _Normandy_ , so are you interested in joining my crew?"

"A shuttle pilot aboard the _Normandy_ , which encounters daily crisis and new adventures," voices Lisana, "Where do I sign up?"

"That is a great answer Lieutenant," comments Shepard, seeing the new Krogan Ambassador Vrark, of Clan Mardak talking with the Geth Ambassador, U48 and another Geth known as 'Goliath.' Vrark wasn't a popular choice for the Krogan Ambassador but Primarch Fedorian voiced support for Vrark. Shepard continues speaking, "Lisana, you need pack your stuff and meet me aboard my vessel."

"Yes, sir!" replies Lisana, jumping with joy. As Lisana leaves, another Asari, Alisra Makeran, a doctor of sexual reproduction approach Shepard and asks, "Captain, can we speak?"

"Alright Doctor Makeran," responses Alan, curious to what Makeran wants with him since they never had met before. Alan had only read about Makeran's research. Stepping over to a corner, for some privacy, Makeran explains, "Thank you for taking the time to speak with me but I'm in real danger. Someone is trying to kill me because of my controversial research."

"Why is the research controversial?" asks Alan, unsure of why anyone would want to kill an Asari over research into sexual reproduction. Makeran looks around the room before continuing, "As you know the Asari Republics have always said that we use our nervous system to reproduce and that no DNA is taken from the partner. Also, that we don't need sexual intercourse for reproduction and while that part is technically true the rest is not. With the new understanding brought from the discovering of the Prothean V.I. Athame on Thessia, I have determined that our actual reproduction occurs through the melding of minds where we take genetic heritage and some DNA including sexual chromosomes from our partner. We pass along desirable traits into our offspring. So, for example, if I was to mate with a human, I would take their genetic heritage, some of their DNA, and their chromosomes. Then depending on the chromosomes of the partner, I would change my ovum to XX for male and XY for female. This leaves the fetus as being XXX or XXY before the third chromosome drop off. So, not so much my research itself but that the fact that it proves the Asari Republics have been lying to the other species, again. As you know the fallout from the Reaper Invasion regarding the knowledge the Asaris kept from other species has strained relationships with the other powers. If a second lie is discovered those relationships could sour. Plus, my research shows that the Asari can forcibly take the DNA, genetic heritage, and chromosomes from the other partner i.e. the Ardat-Yakshi. It seems that someone doesn't want my work to continue."

"Alright, but why would the Asari Republics lie about how the Asari reproduce?" asks Alan, but Alisra doesn't know so Alan grabs Alisra by the hand and leads her to Councilor Tevos…

 **Tevos's Office,**

 **Council Offices,**

 **Citadel Tower, Citadel**

"It is true," answers Councilor Tevos, staring out of the window across the Presidium. Tevos was surprised when Shepard pulls her from the ceremony she thought it was for a roll in her office but no it was because another long-held Asari secret had been revealed. Shepard is questioning if anything he had been told by the Asari Republics is true. Shepard asks, "Why would the Asari lie about something like sexual reproduction and how have the Asari managed to keep it a secret, for so long?"

"It is simple now but wasn't at the time," explains Tevos, having to tell another secret in order for Shepard to understand, "We had managed to keep it a secret for so long because researchers tend to research the unknown. We figured if the Asari Republics were 'open' and 'honest' about how we reproduce, there would be no one who questioned it and for the most part that worked. Alan, you must remember the Asari have been on the station since 580 B.C.E. that is almost 2800 years and for the most part no one has bothered to study the Keepers. There have been a few but they always either lost interest, were convinced otherwise, or were taken care of. Before telling you the reason why, I want you to understand we didn't quite lie, more like we told half-truths. Now the reason why, is that everyone know the Asari discovered the Citadel in 580 C.E. but what no one knows is that we were fighting a war at the time. The species was known as the Nausicaan and the conflict lasted 22 years, from 582 C.E. to 560 C.E. it was the Citadel technology that allow us to turn the tide of that war against the Nausicaans. However, during that conflict the Asari discovered that a code, left by the Prothean, existed within our genetic code. That code allows the user to control the Asari as slave. We can't allow anyone to learn this, even you knowing this is risky but because I trust you and Doctor Makeran, I'm sure you will understand the important of not telling anyone about this. The code is passed along to offspring through sex, so any type of study into our sexual reproduction or genetic code puts discovering that code at risk. There was a Salarian S.T.G. agent, Bastar Waeraji, he learned about the code and we sent several Asari huntress units plus Krogan overlords to kill him."

"Whatever happen to the Nausicaans?" asks Alan, noticing the look on Tevos' face before she answers, "It is not something we are proud of, but they were hunted down to the last individual…"

Both Alan and Alisra are shocked at the extreme reaction, especially from the Asari. Tevos continues, "…we are ashamed of destroying an entire species especially given the reason the war…"

Tevos pauses again, looking across the Presidium. Alan brings Tevos' attention back to the topic by saying, "Continue please."

"The war started because we didn't understand Nausicaan culture and by the time we realized our mistake it was too late. The Nausicaan culture would never accept a surrender and fought to the last man," explains Tevos, knowing the Nausicaans are one of three species, the other two being the Rachni and Krogan, that some Asaris feel they could have done better in dealing with. Despite the fact that Asari didn't know about the genophage until after it was deployed they still share in the responsibility. Shepard isn't sure on how to respond but replies, "Alright, I get keeping the code a secret but why try to murder the Doctor?"

"I'm not sure who is trying to eliminate Alisra," answers Tevos, who hasn't heard anything official or through her normal sources, "However you could talk with the Asari, Usaki T'kajin."

"Wait! Usaki T'kajin?" asks Alisra, knowing Usaki T'kajin is an Asari urban legend. Usaki T'kajin is supposed to be an Asari who is now some 2,800 years old but most Asari dismissed the rumors as nothing more than a tall tale. Tevos turns to look at Alan before continuing, "Usaki is not an urban legend like most scholars believe. Alan, you found 16 Asari writings from Matriarch Dilinaga in 2183. Dilinaga was one 28 Matriarchs who left Thessia between 600 B.C.E. and 585 B.C.E. shortly after we discovered the mass relays. However, of the 28 Matriarchs who left only six ever returned and Usaki was the reason why so many Matriarchs left. We don't even understand how she still alive but to start I would suggest the planet Chasca. There is a pyramid on Chasca, which the Protheans built."

"There is also another Prothean pyramid on Tuntau that I found during my search for Saren. Then there are the ten Prothean data discs that I discovered in 2183 and now with Javik helping Liara has been able to access them. She has been studying them in her free time," explains Alan, knowing that Liara had determined that the data discs including coordinates to several locations and Prothean artifacts, including the mention of a group known as the Prometheans. It is Tevos' turn to be surprised when she asks, "I never heard anything about you finding ten Prothean data discs. Alan, why didn't you turn them over to the Council?"

"I gave them to Liara to study but until Javik was able to access them she hadn't much success. I found them during my search for Saren in 2183. Three of them were found on planets Antibaar, Chasca, and Binthu. You mentioned the Prothean pyramid on Chasca but what you don't know is that I was able to access that pyramid, finding one of the discs. I assumed it was because of the Prothean beacon on Eden. The other was discovered in space, three of them being locate inside asteroids but I didn't turn them over to the Council because I didn't see any reason to. There were already several data discs being studied with little to no success," explains Alan, wanting to get back to the original topic, "I'm going to go speak with Ambassador Carroway but I'm also going to have a couple of Marines escort Makeran back to my ship, but for now I want her waiting here."

"Alright," says Makeran, as Shepard calls Corporal Second Class Arthur Fredricks and Security Officer Dayne Haslam before leaving to find Ambassador Carroway. Ambassador Dominic Osoba is the human Ambassador to the Citadel while Ambassador Karissa Carroway, is the Systems Alliance Ambassador. Each Council seat gets an Ambassador for both their individual government and their species. So, whereas non-Council species like the Volus or Elcor only have one Ambassador who represents both their species and government, the Council species have two. Ambassador Osoba's position requires him to handle all human business while Ambassador Carroway's position required her to handle just Systems Alliance business. When Udina became a council member in 2183 because of the Sovereign attack on the Citadel and the damages to the Citadel Tower, he decided to have his office in the Citadel Embassies while Osoba's office is Udina's old office. Udina and Osoba split the duties of the three positions between the two of them. However, when Saracino was elected to replaced Udina, he decided to finally award the last Ambassador position.

 **Carroway's Office,**

 **Alliance Embassy,**

 **Level 25, Section A**

Ambassador Karissa Carroway is sitting at her desk in her office, which used to be Donnel Udina's office before he became Councilor in 2183 when he moved his office to one of the larger office suite in Citadel Embassies, Section D. There are four primary Citadel Embassies areas location on level 25, Section A through D of the Presidium. The Presidium encircles the entire central level of the Aroch Ward of the Citadel. The Aroch Ward is the official name for the Citadel central ring that connecting to the five "arms" of the Citadel, are known as wards, the five wards are Bachjret, Kithoi, Shalta, Tayseri and Zakera.

"Captain Shepard," says Carroway, motioning for her chief aides Tiran Whittington and Secretary Darcel Salters to leave her office before she continues, "Captain, what can I help you with?"

"Karissa, you were previously the Ambassador to Thessia. I need some information…" answers Shepard, knowing Karissa is quite young for an Ambassador. Alan takes a seat before he continues, "I'm looking for Usaki T'kajin. Don't say she is an urban legend."

"Meridian," voices Karissa, referring to the planet where Usaki is supposed to be. Even though Meridian is largely thought to be fiction. Alan looks shocked since Meridian is supposed to have been a Prothean colony at some point but was lost several centuries before the Reapers invaded in 48,000 BCE.

"That was easy," chuckles Alan, for once something is easy for him. Karissa shrugs her shoulder before saying, "I understand you had a challenging time with Udina and the Council. So, I'm planning to stay on your good side. Now is there anything else?"

"No," answers Shepard, shaking hands with the Ambassador.

"Well if you excuse me I have a meeting with a group of Orions," says Karissa, as her aide Tiran Whittington come back into the office as Shepard leaves. Alan walks back to his ship, unaware that he is currently being watched closely by a Drell…

 **Captain's Cabin,**

 **S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Docking Bay D24, Citadel**

Alan is lying on his bed with Liara on his right and Samara on his left. Alan told them about Makeran's research and what he learned. Both Asari were surprised. Samara said it makes sense that the Asari can't mate with every species because she never had heard of any Asari producing offspring with Elcor, Hanar, Volus, or Vorcha without medical assistance. However, some older Asaris, primary Matriarch, had learned to use their mind meld ability even during non-sexual activities but that is an ability that most Asaris don't even know exists. With Liara and Samara asleep Alan is reading through Makeran's research, when he hears a knock on his hatch, 'Wonder who that could be?' thought Alan, reaching for his boxers and quickly pulling them on. Alan walks over to the hatch and open the door but is surprised to see Sha'ira standing there, causing Alan to response, "Sha'ira, please come in, but what're you doing here?"

"I need your help," says Sha'ira, walking straight into Alan's cabin. Despite Sha'ira seeing Samara's ample breasts under the bedsheet it doesn't bother her one bit nor stop her from speaking, "Four of my new acolytes have been kidnapped. They have been taking to the planet Kadara and I need you to rescue them."

Alan sighs, as he asks, "Do you know who kidnapped them or why?"

"Some human named Reyes Vidal. All four of them are Orions," answers Sha'ira. The Orion like the Asari was experimented on by the Protheans. The Orion were the first attempt, with the second being the Asari. The Prothean were planning a third-attempt but the Reaper Invasion put an end to that. Despite similarities like both species being all-female and always giving birth to offspring of their species, the Orion females can only reproduce with males from other species and can't reproduce with Asari. Finally, Orion biotics are quite rare unlike Asari but an Orion with biotics are extremely powerful even by Asari standards. A single well-trained Orion biotic can defend against several Asari commandos.

"Alright, do you know where?" replies Alan, as Liara and Samara are awake. It is Samara who says, "Reyes Vidal had been seen on Kadara. A Justicar friend Phora T'mesan once was tricked into helping him. If Reyes took them they are hiding at his main base on Kadara. Phora said the base is deep in the Kurinth's Valley."

"I'm sorry," says Sha'ira, knowing the Justicar Phora T'mesan fell during the Battle of Thessia while defending her homeworld.

"It is alright," replies Samara, as she is the only remaining Justicar. Another Justicar friend of Samara, Talia T'Nara left the Order in 2106. Talia survived the Reaper Invasion along with her daughter, Liara T'Scara. Talia left the order because she failed to live according to the Order rules and has a daughter with another Asari, Peliksa T'Scara, while being a Justicar. Alan sees that Samara is still dealing with the loss of the Justicar Order, and announces, "Alright but Sha'ira, it will have to wait till I'm done meeting with Moshae Sjefa and Ambassador Rialla. Do you think they will be alright till then?"

"How long is that going to be?" Sha'ira asks, worrying about her girls. Alan would like to delay the meeting with Moshae Sjefa but he can't, so he says, "Probably between two and three days."

"What if we sent some of the Asari commandos to rescue the Orions?" asks Samara, who is itching to use her new commandos.

"No, I'm not yet ready to deploy the Asari Commandos especially with the Krogans already being off-ship," voices Alan, seeing the look in Samara's eyes, before continues, "Liara and Sha'ira, can you two give me a moment to talk with Samara alone, please."

Liara and Sha'ira exit the cabin after Liara grabs her clothing.

"Samara, I have full confidence in you and the Asari commandos," explains Shepard, taking Samara in his arms, "But I'm not yet ready to deploy them. Let's just say it is a feeling."

"Alright," responses Samara curious as to what Alan is thinking.

"Good," says Alan, before kissing Samara. A few minutes later Liara and Sha'ira had returned, finding Samara and Shepard holding each other lovingly. Samara is the first to acknowledge Liara and Sha'ira had return by asking, "So Sha'ira, I'm curious if you would you like to join the three of us? How…"

Before Samara can finish her sentence, Sha'ira is on her knees saying, "You don't have to ask me twice," and then yanks Alan's boxers down exposing his manhood, as he leans his head back while enjoying the pleasure that the two Asaris are giving him. Liara for her part won't be outdone. Liara drops to her knees joining…

 **Six Hours Later:**

Alan can't sleep, despite having Liara on his right, Samara on his left, and Sha'ira on top of him. His mind is in a million places right now. Shepard gently pushes Sha'ira off of him and quickly gets dressed. Exiting his cabin, Alan takes the elevator down to where he sees his new chief medical officer Doctor Lexi T'Perro talking with his new chief science officer Doctor Suvi Anwar. Shepard continues walking through his ship, while Lexi and Suvi talk about Doctor Leynomi Aridana. Alan doesn't really speak with anyone, he simply walks through the _Normandy_ , trying to collect his thoughts. Shepard eventually returns to his cabin…


	19. Episode Three - Chapter Four

_Author's Note: I'm aware that there are some mistakes in the previous posted seventeen chapters, both grammar and story wise. All of these chapters were written before I secured an editor. Even though my editor, Emily Thayer, went back over all of those chapters, there are still some minor grammar errors and story mistakes. I do plan to post updated chapters fixing the errors and mistakes. However, I'm going to wait until I finish at least the first season of_ The Adventure Continues _. I hope this doesn't take away from the reading experience of my Mass Effect fan fiction story._

 **Monday, February 12, 2187 C.E.**

 **Main Conference Room,**

 _ **Havarl**_ **, Angara Excavation Fleet,**

 **Electra System, Pleiades Cluster**

Shepard and Ambassador Rialla are sitting in the main conference room aboard the _Havarl_ , with Moshae Sjefa, Evfra de Tershaav, Paaran Shie, and Avela Kjar. It is Kjar who had been speaking since she is Chief Historian for the Angaran people, "…and that is how our refugee' ships arrived within the Milky Way Galaxy."

"That is very interesting," voices Rialla, who never thought she would meet a sentient species that came from another galaxy, "How did you cross the vast space between the two galaxies?"

"We found something known as a Quantum Gate," explains Moshae Sjefa, leader of her people, "It seems similar to the technology principles of your galaxy's Mass Relays but much larger and much more powerful. We managed to escape through the Quantum Gate and when we exited the other side, we eventually figured out that we were near the outer rim of another galaxy, this galaxy."

"Are you saying your species discovered a network of gates that allow for travel between galaxies?" asks Rialla, wondering how many galaxies this gate network could possibly connect to since there are one billion galaxies in the known universe.

"Yes, we used it to escape the Kett, and search for a new region to call home," voices Paaran Shie, Governor of the Angara Union, "But it would seem that this cluster of space is quite crowded."

"I'm sure we can find several planets for the Angara," replies Rialla though she is not sure of where those planets are located.

"Are you sure?" asks Evfra de Tershaav, because the remaining Angaran warships are barely able to defend the surviving vessels, "Because according to what I have been told your Quarians spent 300 years without a home because the Geth took their homeworld."

"Yes, that was an unfortunate event in galactic history, but the Council is committed to not repeating the mistakes of the past," comments Rialla, though Sjefa doesn't seem so sure. Alan voices, "We could bring some of your ships to the Citadel…"

Shepard doesn't get to finish, as the Havarl sounds the alert. Natasi's voice comes over the radio and announces, "We are under attack by four unknown vessels, I'm searching the database now…"

Shepard orders the Ambassador, "Rialla, stay here! The _Normandy_ is under attack…" then he races out of the main conference room.

 **Combat Information Center,**

 **S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ ,

 **Electra System, Pleiades Cluster**

20 Minutes Later, Shepard is standing in the combat information center, as the _Normandy_ is exchanging weapons fire with the four Tholian ships while performing evasive maneuvers. 'Tholian?' thinks Shepard, while it was not Natasi who told him but Liara. Liara explained that the Tholian were one of the species in her database. The Tholian are supposed to be one of the extinct species since the Tholian Assembly fell during the same Reaper Invasion as the Prothean Empire. While the vessels are exchanging weapons fire, Alan is trying to figure out two things: first, the tactics being used, and second, the reason behind this unprovoked attack. Natasi announces, "No success in establishing communication with the Tholian vessels."

"Move us away from the Angaran Fleet," orders Shepard, seeing the Tholian ships are leaving the Angaran ships alone. The question then becomes why? The _Normandy_ turns hard to starboard, while beginning to move far away from the Angaran fleet. Ambassador Rialla, who didn't do as Alan asked and stay aboard the Angarans' command ship, is nervous standing near him, watching the battle.

"Captain, maybe we should retreat," voices Rialla, just as the _Normandy_ 's Thanix Cannon impacts the front end of one of the Tholian ships. The ship explodes, sending debris flying in all directions, when newly promoted Lieutenant Delron Saxon yells, "Captain, our barriers are down to eighty percent."

Delron Saxon is one of five of C.I.C. officers that served aboard the original S.S.V. _Normandy_ , SR-1 and aboard the S.S.V. _Normandy_ , SR-2. The other four, Arielle Sharrow, Arjun Craddock, Blaize Garvis, and Danna Haylock had become very close since originally being assigned to the first _Normandy_ , SR-1.

"Prepare to launch torpedoes," orders Shepard, glancing over to also newly promoted Lieutenant Arielle Sharrow, who is the officer that is responsible for the Javelin Disruptor Torpedoes.

"Aye, aye, Captain," replies Arielle, who like Saxon, Craddock, Garvis, and Haylock all received their promotion to Lieutenant at the same time. Just moments later, the _Normandy_ launches four of its Javelin Disruptor Torpedoes. Following the latest modernizing other weapons were added including additional torpedo bays and a new experimental heavy-beam plasma emitter array for engaging enemy warships. This new weapon systems allows the _Normandy_ to engaging enemy warships within a 360-degree firing arc, though unfortunately it hasn't been actually field-tested. As the torpedoes races toward their targets, two of the Tholian ships launch small triangle devices that intercept the torpedoes before they even get close to the Tholian ships. Back aboard the _Normandy_ , Shepard is shocked as he has never seen anything like this before. Shepard then presses the internal-ship comm link before ordering, "Garrus, is the Guardian array ready for this?"

"I believe so, Alan," replies Garrus, as he is down in the Main Battery room. Several moments later, Garrus announces, "The Guardian is ready. Just give the order and I will start firing."

"Open fire!" voices Alan, as the three Tholian ships and _Normandy_ continue to perform combat maneuvers. Garrus brings up his newly designed target interface and targets the closer Tholian ship, which is aft of the Normandy. The heavy beam tracks across the stars impacting the Tholian ship in the mid-section and while not as powerful as the Thanix Cannon, the Guardian is able to engage multiple targets at once. The Tholian ship returns fire, hitting the _Normandy_ 's number 2 engine. However, the Thanix cannon fires again destroying a second Tholian ship, causing the other two to retreat from the battle. Shepard, still standing in C.I.C. lets out a sigh before asking, "Lieutenant Adams, how bad is the damage to the second engine?"

"Nothing we can't repair, but unfortunately we will need to return to dock, since the number two thruster will need to be replaced," answers Chief Engineer Adama from down in Engineering.

"Alright," replies Shepard, letting out another sigh before saying, "Ambassador, it seems that we will need to return to the Citadel. Do you want to stay with the Angaran ships or return with us and speak with the Council, regarding the recent development?"

"I will speak with Moshae Sjefa, first," voices Rialla, turning to walk toward the Quantum Entanglement Communication Room. That leaves Shepard with his thoughts as he looks at Traynor and orders, "Have Ashley meet me in my cabin. I need to speak to her."

"Yes, sir," replies Samantha trying to hide the giggle, as she highly doubts that Shepard is actually going to do any talking.

 **Ten Hours Later:**

 **Captain's Cabin, S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Alliance Maintenance Facility and Shipyards–Proxima** ,

 **Orbit of Proxima-B,** **Proxima Centauri, Local Cluster**

The _Normandy_ didn't make it back to the Citadel, as instead Shepard docked with the Alliance Maintenance Facility and Shipyards, Proxima. Shepard is sitting at his desk, reading over the files regarding the Quantum Gate, which seems to be located within the Trident Nebula. Shepard finds this interesting as the Trident Nebula is located in the northeast corner of the galaxy and is part of the Terminus System. But how and why did the Angaran fleet travel to the Pleiades Cluster? Alan hears a sound and looks over to the sleeping Ashley. Alan silently chuckles to himself, as he realizes he is going to need a new bed again since him and Ashley broke his bed for the second time. He also knows that she is going to be sleeping for a while because he wore her ass out. However, Alan is curious about several things, one of them being if the meeting with the Angaran ships was a trap. If so, then he walked straight into it and he have a very good idea of who set the trap. He can't be sure until he returns to the Citadel. Pressing a button, Alan orders, "Kelly, I need you to please bring Jennifer to my office, as fast as possible…"

"Yes, sir," replies Kelly, who's standing at her console in CIC.

 **Captain's Office, Deck 2, S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **,**

 **Alliance Maintenance Facility and Shipyards–Proxima** ,

 **Orbit of Proxima-B,** **Proxima Centauri, Local Cluster**

Shepard is sitting in his office, when Kelly and Jennifer come walking into the compartment. Alan looks at Kelly and feels himself getting erect but why? He just fucked Ashley into a coma.

"Thank you, Kelly but I need to speak with Jennifer alone," says Alan, focusing on the issue at hand and not his erection, which is hiding by his desk. After Kelly exits the compartment, Alan sighs before explaining, "Listen Jennifer, I don't trust you as far as I can throw the _Normandy_ , but I have been thinking about something you said, during our early conversation…"

Jennifer is not sure where she stands with her brother. It was only Miranda offering her the same chance that Alan gave Miranda some time ago that got Jennifer free from the restriction to her quarters. She knows that Miranda somehow convinced her brother to lift the restriction to quarters.

"…you said, "the day when the Council starts pushing back," and I want to know if you think that day could have already happened?"

"Are you saying you think the Council has already tried to eliminate you?" asks Jennifer, wondering if her brother is testing her or could he possibly be just plain fucking stupid.

"Maybe not the entire Council, but I would bet good money it was

Ambassador Esheel and maybe even Councilor Valern, at the behest of Dalatrass Linron," answers Shepard, who can't believe that Valern would after he saved Valern's life during the Reaper Invasion even though it was Thane who made the actual sacrifice.

"Councilor Valern is one of the few Salarians who like you," replies Jennifer, "Though, if Linron ordered him to, he would have no choice but to go along but I would also suspect the human Councilor Saracino, Ambassador Carroway, Salarian Ambassador Harlorth Yalan and Turian Ambassador Orinia Frumril."

"I have never even spoken to Orinia. I have never even met her before," replies Alan, knowing that Venari Pallin had mentioned the Turian Ambassador for the Turian Hierarchy, but she shakes her head and asks, "Out of councilors and ambassadors, how many of them do you think really agree with your positions?"

"See here, there are four councilors and eight ambassadors, so maybe seven," answers Alan, knowing the four current Councilors are: Charles Saracino, Tevos, Valern, and Sparatus. While the eight ambassadors are: Dominic Osoba – Human, Karissa Carroway – Systems Alliance, Irissa – Asari, Myra V'lara – Asari Republics, Esheel – Salarian, Harlorth Yalan – Salarian Union, Quentius – Turian, and Orinia Frumril – Turian Hierarchy. Jennifer shakes her head no before commenting, "You're confusing having a good opinion of your past actions, with agreeing with your positions. The honest truth, is that only Ambassador Myra agrees that the Council should be larger. Ambassador Osoba, Valern, Irissa, Quentius while grateful for the things you have done don't think the council should have more members. So that leaves 1 out of 12. Now, Tevos, Irissa, Sparatus, and Quentius have high opinion of you and while they disagree with you, possibly don't want anything bad to happen to you, so that is 5 out of 12. Osoba, and Valern I'm unsure about because while I know you had helped them in the past, but you know that Valern disagreed with the curing the genophage. While Ambassador Orinia is willing to work with humans, she fought in the First Contact War and still doesn't like or trust humanity. She only tolerates humanity. You're never going to convince Ambassador Esheel or Harlorth. Ambassador Carroway favors whatever direction the wind blows and Councilor Saracino will do whatever he thinks is in the best interest of humanity, either support or oppose you. Ambassador Osoba, will follow the Systems Alliance's position and you're insane to think the Systems Alliance will support 'Lord Shepard.' Valern will also do what his government want since if he doesn't, he won't be the Salarian Councilor anymore. I'm not sure about Sparatus but my feeling is he will side with the Turian Hierarchy. That leaves only four: Tevos, Irissa, Myra, and Quentius. I do think Myra and Quentius will support you. Hell, Myra will even side with you but I'm not sure about Tevos or Irissa. I know according to rumors you're fucking both of them. Now, the Asaris tend to think long-term big picture, and not in the heat of the moment small picture. So, getting back to your original question, the answer is yes, I think it is clearly possible that some of them got together and decided to end you."

"Shit!" voices Alan, wondering how he got so fucked over since he had saved the galaxy twice. Swallowing Shepard looks at his half-sister and asks, "Do you know an N7 named, Samus Cattleman?"

"Only by reputation," answers Jennifer, who had never met Commander Samus Cattleman before but had heard all of the stories regarding her and her teammate, Alliance Marine Colonel Shelly 'Bombshell' Harrison. The two women are a wrecking team, even though Bombshell lost her left arm fighting the Reapers, she continues to serve with Special/Black Ops alongside Cattleman.

"Well, you will get your chance to meet her," replies Alan, handling Jennifer a datapad, "She will be coming aboard whenever we get back to the Citadel along with Bombshell. Also, once we depart the Citadel we will be searching for the S.S.V. _Kapusta_."

"It's been a week since that ship went missing, correct?" asks Jennifer, as Alan nods his head yes, explaining, "Afterward, we will be helping the Asari Consort, Sha'ira. Then a short break."

"Break?" asks Jennifer, very surprised since she figures Alan isn't one for taking breaks, but Jennifer sees something else in Alan's eyes, something she hadn't seen before. Something had changed, and she is not sure what. Alan just stares through Jennifer, like she is not even there, through the bulkhead of the ship, across space to the Citadel. It dawns on Jennifer that a line had been crossed, and Alan is no longer playing, to quote her father, who is her adopted father, 'it's on like Donkey Kong.' Alan stands up and says, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to make a call," then Alan takes a step toward the door before turning back around and adding, "Don't give me another reason to doubt you. You may be my half-sister but that doesn't mean anything to me. If you're going to be my enemy, I will airlock regardless of having the same father or my mother."

'Damn' thought Jennifer, who the fuck is this? Not the same little boy who mother sent me to keep an eye on. No, this is the Great Commander Shepard that she had heard so many rumors about.

 **Communication Room, S.S.V. Normandy,**

 **Alliance Maintenance Facility and Shipyards–Proxima** ,

 **Orbit of Proxima-B,** **Proxima Centauri, Local Cluster**

Alan is standing in the Communication Room, after a few minutes, Aria T'Loak, looking like she just stepped out of the shower, asks, "Alan, is something the matter? You look quite mad."

"Be on the Citadel by tomorrow afternoon. I will meet you in Purgatory," orders Shepard, causing Aria's mood to instantly change, since she had seen that look before, it was short after…

 **Sunday, April 16, 2186 C.E.**

 **Citadel,**

 **Widow System,**

 **Serpent Nebula**

The party continues as the V-R Day celebration rages on, Commander Alan Shepard and Aria T'Loak are walking through the Citadel, as Alan invited Aria to come participate in the celebration. It has been a good day for Alan, with the Reapers defeated he can start thinking about retirement or settling down, when he hears someone yell, "Aria get your blue ass over here!"

Aria sighs, before saying, "Vosque!" without even turning around. Alan looks over and see Darner Vosque, leader of the Blue Suns, along with two human women that Shepard had encountered before, Commander Jedore who Shepard spared on Korlus and Lieutenant Jentha, who Shepard spared on Omega during the rescue of Archangel. Shepard sighs thinking this is going to end badly. Vosque walks up to the couple, before saying, "Aria, it's time…"

"I'm not sleeping with you Vosque," voices Aria, wanting to kill the douchebag for staring at her ample tits but she promised Shepard to play nice while she is on the Citadel. Vosque laughs before replying, "Oh, yes you are! Since I still expect your blue ass in my bed, as my payment for helping to defeat the Reapers."

'I'm going to kill him,' thought Aria, but she can feel the tension in Shepard's body, as she says, "Not going to happen Vosque, I'm with Shepard now and he is the only man I need…"

Aria is surprised as she feels Alan grab her ass, like 'What the fuck?' but the look on Alan's face is one she has never seen before.

"That is alright, that's why I brought Jedore and Jentha with me. Both of them had a thing for Shepard since he spared them, and they will be more than happy to take your place in Shepard's bed while you're in my bed, getting the fuck of your lifetime," replies Vosque, who is so cocky and arrogant he doesn't realize he is on thin ice. Shepard steps forward and voices, "I'm going to give you to the count of ten to walk the hell away or I'm going to beat you into a fucking coma. Ten, nine, eight, seven…"

Vosque just laughs as Shepard continues to count, "…six, five, four, three, two, one…" and then punches Vosque in the face so hard he sends Vosque flying backward. In a flash, Shepard is on top of Vosque beating the Blue Suns man within an inch of his life, when several C-Sec agents come running over to break up the fight. Officer Eddie Lang and Sergeant Haron pull Shepard off of Vosque, as Officer Jordan Noles calls in the disturbance. A brief time later, Executor Venari Pallin, Detective Chellick, and Commander Bailey all arrive at the scene to deal with the 'disturbance.' However, using his Spectre status, and while still being held by Lang and Haron, Shepard orders, "Commander Bailey, I'm hereby ordering you to place this man under arrest."

"Release Captain Shepard," orders Executor Pallin, knowing the man is the Citadel Leader of the Blue Suns, Darner Vosque. Lang and Haron immediately release Shepard and pickup Vosque, who is bleeding from his face, "Take the prisoner to the Medical Wing."

"Yes, sir," replies the two C-sec officers, following the order of Pallin, who then looks at the two women and asks, "Shepard, what about the other two Blue Suns? Should they be arrested also?"

"No, they're with me," replies Shepard, taking a step between Pallin and the two women to make his point. The C-sec officers carry Vosque away as Aria angrily says, "That is going to cause problems with the Blue Suns and I don't need you to protect me!"

Aria then sees something that Shepard had never done before, he waves his hand at her like she doesn't matter. Nobody treats the Queen of Omega that way, but Alan doesn't pay any attention to Aria, just walks over and starts chatting with the two other women. Aria is steaming mad but also highly sexually aroused. It had been ages since she had a 'real alpha-male' in her life, she is normally the one in charge but there is something about Alan…

 **Monday, February 12, 2187 C.E.**

 **Communication Room, S.S.V. Normandy,**

 **Alliance Maintenance Facility and Shipyards–Proxima** ,

 **Orbit of Proxima-B,** **Proxima Centauri, Local Cluster**

Aria is brought back to the present, though she still thinks of that night along with the conversation she and Alan had the next morning. It would seem that asshole was just a performance for any watching eyes, though Aria still doesn't know if she fully believes that or not, but the amazing foursome (with Jedore and Jentha) led to her deciding it wasn't worth any more arguments.

"…Aria, are you listening?" voices Alan, causing Aria to realize she hadn't heard a single word that he had said, and says, "No."

"I was saying that I need to move our plans forward. Things are spiraling out of control faster than what you predicted," Alan replies, repeating himself, "I want you to speak to the other Terminus Systems leaders before we meet tomorrow afternoon. What I need to know is: how ready are the others for any type of war."

"What?" asks Aria, "We just got done fighting the Reapers! We need more time to rebuild our fleets and strengthen our defenses! Another war would not be in anybody's best interest…"

"We may not have much of a choice," comments Shepard, "If I'm right then elements of the Citadel leadership may have moved against me already or I could be wrong, but something just isn't sitting right with me. Four Tholian ships recently attack…"

"Wait! Did you say Tholian?" asks Aria, causing Alan to nod his head. Aria can't believe herself, and starts explaining, "I've heard tall tales of the Tholians but only from drunken pirates…"


	20. Episode Three - Chapter Five

**Tuesday, February 13, 2187 C.E.**

 **Lower Wards,**

 **Citadel,**

 **Widow System, Serpent Nebula**

The _Normandy_ had returned to the Citadel for more repairs. All that the Proxima maintenance facility was able to provide was an engine patch that could get the _Normandy_ back to the Citadel. Unfortunately, Aria still hadn't arrived, giving Alan some precious free time.

 **Monday, February 12, 2187 C.E.**

 **S.S.V.** _ **Normandy**_ **, Alliance Maintenance Facility and Shipyards Proxima** , **Orbit of Proxima-B, Proxima Centauri, Local Cluster**

"I've heard tall tales of the Tholians but only from drunken pirates. According to the rumors I had heard, the Tholians are not native to this galaxy and are now leading an alliance of several species that includes the Breen, Excalbian, Hirogen, Hydran, Lyran, Sheliak, and the Tzenkethi. Not much is known about any of those species. Of those, I have only met the Breen but never seen them outside of their sealed environmental suit."

"Why haven't you mentioned any of this before now? I mean it would have been nice to seek out any of these species when we were getting our collective asses handed to us by the Reapers!" voices Shepard, whose about to have steam coming out of his ears.

"Because I didn't believe any of those rumors at the time. Alan, you know the tall tales that beings tell when they're drinking in a bar," replies Aria, starts to worry about Alan, "What's wrong? I mean I know that you're stressed and very frustrated…"

"I'm sorry," voices Alan, interrupting Aria, who normally would say something, but she lets Alan continue, "Even if I win this war, I'm going to lose. I'm outnumbered, outgunned, and outclassed in terms of resources. Worst is that a good portion of my supports are from groups that would kill me if given the chance or that I inflicted heavy losses on. Blue Suns, Blood Pack, CAT6, Eclipse, Grim Angels, Grim Skulls, Talons and the Red Tiburon amongst others. Organizations that may very well have to fight at some point. The other Terminus groups are not much…"

"Wait!" screams Aria, "I have guaranteed the loyalty of the Terminus Systems to you since you helped me take Omega. However, if you're saying you will have to fight them at some point, does that mean you think you will have to battle me eventually also?"

Alan doesn't respond causing Aria to get even angrier and starts yelling, "I thought you trusted me? So, what changed?"

"I do trust you and crying out loud, I love your tight blue ass, but let's not get it twisted here," replies Alan, "Before I helped you a couple years ago, you would have eliminated me, and our alliance was a marriage of convenience. Later, we got intimate."

"So, what're you saying? That the only reason you hadn't turned on me is because you're fucking me?" asks Aria, who really does love Shepard, but Alan shakes his head no and explain, "No, but you're intelligent enough to know that me being associated with you is hurting me elsewhere with other possible allies because most see you, as a criminal, the Pirate Queen of Omega, and…"

Despite her anger Aria knows Alan is speaking the truth. She saw the reaction to her presence on the Citadel during the V-R Day Celebration, as he continues, "…the fact that I'm with you."

"Alright, but what does that mean?" asks Aria, wondering if Alan is planning on removing her from power. She will not accept that, but Alan explains, "I'm not planning anything. I'm just frustrated. I'm human after all. I'm not planning on removing you from ruler of Omega, but I have seen a video of you overseeing the execution of a mercenary, and while I'm sure you have good reasons, the universe doesn't know you like I do…"

Aria knows the video Alan is talking about when she oversaw the execution of the Blue Suns Batarian mercenary, Prethan Gadbegar.

It is one of the choices that Aria regrets because she later learned that it is the Batarian Ukator Kesravan that was actually behind the incident. Even though Prethan was telling the truth and trying to explain it wasn't him, Aria had three of her guards just gun him down. Aria is still mad as hell, but she knows that several had cautioned her in trusting Alan, because he is still, after all, a paragon Spectre. Others, like Events Coordinator of Afterlife Churkas Flin, had expressed the opinion that Aria's connection to Shepard is a good thing, and Aria should be careful before hurting or damaging that relationship. Aria had known Churkas for many years and the Drell somehow managed to survive the entire occupation of Omega.

"…Listen, Aria. I'm sorry and you should know by now that I do care for you. While I trust you, you don't have the best reputation throughout the galaxy. I know many calls you their Queen but we both know that there are several areas where we disagree regarding the use of power and authority."

Once again, despite still being upset Aria knows Alan is telling her the honest truth and she respects that. Alan may be the only one who tell her the honest truth. Aria says, "Alright, I will prepare you a detailed file on everything regarding the rumors about other species I have heard over the hundreds of years."

"That sound like a good plan," responds Alan, calming down himself, "Plus, we can also spend some time together. Just the two of us, talking, relaxing and enjoying each other's company."

"What no naughty time between the sheets?" asks Aria, grinning evilly but Shepard laughs before saying, "Well, if you're horny…"

 **Tuesday, February 13, 2187 C.E.**

 **Chora's Den,**

 **Lower Wards, Citadel,**

 **Widow System, Serpent Nebula**

Alan is brought back to the present by the music and hearing the voice of Chora's Den Owner, Savannah Lester who asks, "Alan, I haven't seen you in forever, do you want something to drink?"

"Sure," voices Alan, taking a seat at the bar, "So what is new?"

"Well, I'm selling Chora's Den and moving back to the Earth," replies Savannah, seeing the surprised look on Alan's face. While never romantic or interested in each other sexually, through their customer-bartender relationship they had spoken to each other several times. After taking a drink, he asks, "Who's the new owner?"

"Cassandra Verner," chuckles Savannah, knowing Cassandra is the sister of Conrad Verner. Alan finishing his drink asks, "You're kidding me Savannah, right? Cassandra Verner, sister of Conrad?"

"I'm kidding you," Savannah replies laughing, as she's teasing him, "I sold it to a woman from Pandora. Her real name is Brina Palencia, but she is normally known by her nickname, Mad Moxxi."

"Pandora? Mad Moxxi?" asks Shepard, knowing that the human colony was 'rediscovered' in 2186 after an Asari Expedition accidentally stumble upon the human settlement. Pandora was settled by the lost Manswell Expedition nearly 75 years before humanity discovered the Mass Effect relays. Savannah nods her head yes, before explaining, "She's not mad. It's just her nickname. The Alliance has been helping the colonist readjust and a large number of them came to the Citadel. With help from the Alliance, she bought the Den. Which helps me a lot, since I already decided I'm moving back to the Earth, but you will like her. She has really big tits and is bisexual from what I heard."

"Why're you moving back to the Earth?" asks Alan, who thought Savannah liked the Citadel and running the Den. Savannah, who is asexual, isn't attracted to men, women, Asari or any other species. Savannah leans in and says, "Alan, I prefer a much more human-friendly environment and this place isn't that."

"Alright," response Shepard, knowing many would say Savannah is racist but he doesn't hold to that line of thinking.

"Then there are some troubles coming," voices Savannah, talking to where only she and Alan can hear each other, "I'm sure you know by now that I would rather avoid any more galaxy-wide war."

"I understand that and respect your right to live your life by your values," says Alan, "Where on the Earth are you moving to?"

"Savannah, Georgia," giggles Savannah, who has a friend Faith that lives in Savannah. Alan just stares at Savannah and asks, "Savannah you can't be serious? You're teasing me again, right?"

"Actually, I'm very serious. I'm moving to Savannah, Georgia. I have a friend named, Faith Thomas, who lives right on the beach," response Savannah, who cannot wait to get back to a calmer life.

"Well, I wish you the best but when is this move happening?" asks Alan, seeing a woman walking toward Savannah, with many eyes on the woman. Savannah says, "Well, here is the new owner."

"Hey, Savannah," voices Brina 'Mad Moxxi' Palencia, who was born and raised on the human colony of Pandora, which is the fifth planet orbiting Alpha Centauri B, and has a single moon, Elpis.

"Hey Moxxi, this is Commander…I mean Captain Alan Shepard," replies Savannah, remember last time she and Alan spoke, he mentioned finally getting promoted to the rank of Captain. Moxxi immediately realized that Alan is captivated by her as most men and women are. Moxxi has chestnut brown hair down to her shoulder, wearing a very elegant red dress, which shows off her ample breasts. Moxxi says, "I may be new to the scene, but I have heard much about the Great Commander Shepard and the _Normandy_."

"Welcome and it's nice to meet you," replies Alan, shaking the hand of the beautiful vixen, "I heard that you bought the Den?"

"Sure did, sugar," voices Moxxi, "Myself and several others decided to leave Pandora once we learned that there was alien life and of the mass relay network. I will tell you it was quite a surprise to see a speaking non-human for the very first time."

"I'm sure it was!" Alan says, still checking out the gorgeous brunette, "I had heard since Pandora was discovered the Alliance is looking for other lost human worlds that may have been settled by sub-light ships between 2020 and 2140. I'm very curious if there are other unknown human worlds out there, just waiting to be rediscovered and brought into the modern century."

"Well, I had to say this place makes my old bar look like a cardboard box," expresses Moxxi, laughing in such a way that it makes her breasts jiggle, which she knows caught his blue eyes.

"You owned a bar back on Pandora?" asks Alan, just making conversation but he's also attracted to this unknown femme fatale.

"Sure did, sweetie pie," answers Moxxi, who had other reasons for leaving home, but she also brought several friends along.

"Aren't you a sweet talker," replies Alan, before standing back up, as he prepares to go find Aria, she should be aboard by now.

"Alan, before you leave I have one last question. Do you still have that apartment on Intai'sei that you won from Admiral Ahern?" asks Savannah, who hadn't heard anything about that location in several years. Alan stops and looks back, as he is surprised since he didn't realize that Savannah knew about his home on Intai'sei. Alan answers, "Yes, I haven't been able to visit it in a couple years, but I had just finished adding to the apartment shortly before the Collector Crisis with larger living quarters, an Olympic-size swimming pool, a hot tub and sauna, a new kitchen, and two additional floors. I named it the Intai'sei Solarium, but I just hadn't much free time to stop at Intai'sei. I mean the _Normandy_ is always traveling through Argos Rho but neither Tali nor Kasumi likes it because of the planet prohibitively elevated temperatures and an arid climate. Kasumi compared it to living in the Middle East on Earth. I'm planning to take a vacation on Intai'sei here shortly, as soon as I can."

Shepard then turns and start walking away while Moxxi thinks I'm going to get me a piece of that 'real man.' Alan can feel Moxxi's eyes on him, as he walks away, and just starts grinning…

 **Several Hours Later:**

 **Shepard's Apartment,**

 **Tiberius Towers,**

 **Silversun Strip, Lower Wards**

After talking with Savannah, Alan had been thinking and decided to bring together the core group of his women. Sitting in the living room are Ashley, Liara, Tali, Jack, Kasumi, Miranda, Samara, Natasi, Kelly, Diana, and Samantha. The mood in the room is relaxing, but there is an underlying tension, as Alan starts speaking, "I want everyone to know that I still own a piece on the planet of Intai'sei. Some of you have been there before, while others have not. However, since I still own it and it has enough space, I want to suggest we settle there at least temporarily until Jack gives birth to our child in several months…"

Everyone in the room, other than Alan, is surprised by the bold statements, as Alan continues, "…I'm giving command of the _Normandy_ to Jennifer to search for the S.S.V. _Kapusta_ , which has been missing for twelve days. While the _Normandy_ is searching for the _Kapusta_ , I will be leading a team to help Sha'ira because several of her acolytes have been kidnapped. Miranda, you will be coming with me along with Corporal Davis. Ashley, I want you to step into the X.O.'s roles while Miranda is off on the mission."

Now the room is even more stunned but the silently is broken by Tali asking, "So, have you heard anything from Wrex or Grunt?"

"I hadn't heard anything from Wrex but that isn't surprising or reason for worry. As for Grunt, his last message suggested he could be back in another week or so," answers Alan, before turning to Diana and continuing, "I heard that you're interviewing Sazisk? Could I convince you to set up a meeting?"

"Unofficially?" asks Diana, figuring Alan wouldn't want to meet openly with the high–profile, opinionated and outspoken Senator.

"Correct," answers Alan, who is hoping to recruit the Senator as a possible ally, "I would like the meeting just to be the two of us. Just so we can gauge each other interests and whatnot."

"Hmm," says Diana, seeing a look she had not seen before. Diana knows the looks on Alan's face when he gets a desire for a woman. She saw it today when Alan was talking about the new owner of Chora's Den, Mad Moxxi but this look is something she hadn't seen before. Diana nods her head that she understands, as Alan asks, "So does anyone else have anything they would like to say?"

"Alan," announces Tali, as everyone can hear the nervousness in her voice, "If I remember correctly, didn't you expand the original apartment, but it is only going to be a temporary move?"

"When I originally expanded the apartment, this relationship didn't exist. I had a plan to make it my permanent residence but as everyone knows those plans didn't really work out," chuckles Alan, though Intai'sei isn't his favorite planet, he likes it well enough to make it his permanent residence. It reminds him of Tatooine from Star Wars. After chucking, Alan continues, "With the recent break I had while trapped on Rustaka VI, I was thinking of options and what I can do while we see how things play out with everyone. I'm not saying Intai'sei have to be a permanent long-term thing, but it would be a waste never to use the house, especially after all of the improvements I made."

"I agree with Alan," voices Ashley, "Intai'sei isn't perfect. It's sparsely populated but offers a good degree of privacy and protection, plus it's close enough to the port of Thoreau Mesa."

"Ashley's right about Intai'sei being sparsely populated and offering a good degree of privacy and protection," replies Miranda, who would at one time had been shocked to find herself agreeing with Jack or Ashley but now can't imagine her life without them, "I think Intai'sei has a population of around 200,000 with three-quarters of that living near the capital of Thoreau Mesa."

"We could install special design-equipment to add additional protection and support for Tali," announces Natasi, "Or she could acquire the most recent Survivor Armor from Devlon Industries, Type 14. Type 14 has a Damage Protection of 31, Shields of 264, and Tech/Biotic Protection of 35, but she could also just wait and acquire the Type 15 at some point next year."

"Alan, I would rather have the new Type 15 Colossus Quarian Light Armor," responds Tali, thinking she will add more hardware for life-support, and protection against Intai'sei's climate.

"I was going to buy new Colossus armor too," replies Alan, still wondering why a Spectre had to buy their own personal equipment. He had been told several times it is because it allows Spectres to use whatever equipment the individual Spectre desired, regardless of mission or reason without costing the Citadel Council anything. Alan looks at Liara and Samara both seem in agreement, especially Liara who isn't going to be argumentative given recent developments with Pebbles. It is Kelly who says, "I don't care where we live, as long as I'm with you."

Alan grins, but Kasumi laughs, "What she is trying to say, as long as you keep fucking her, with that wonderful cock of yours."

"You're such a whore," voices Jack, staring at Kasumi, teasing Kasumi but causing everyone to laugh but Kasumi and Alan. Kasumi grins before replying, "You're the pregnant slut, not me."

In an instant, Jack is ready to tear into Kasumi before Samantha interrupts them by asking, "I'm not as invested into this, as much as some of the others are but I'm curious what about the others?"

"What?" asks Alan, wondering who Traynor is referring to.

"What about your half-sister, Jennifer?" responds Samantha, while she had enjoyed her time with him, she prefers Alan's sister.

"Then you have Cora, Sarah, and Pebbles," voices Samara, who knows that Aria will never leave Omega, and Sha'ira will never leave the Citadel. However, Samara is unsure about some others including her own daughters, along with the sisters of both Ashley and Miranda. Alan didn't really expect this and asks, "Samantha, are you thinking of leaving our little relationship?"

"I'm not sure," answers Samantha, being totally honest, "I mean several of the women here, Kelly, and Diana for example, are openly bisexual but I as you know prefer Venus to Mars but I'm not sure if I want to continue with this relationship or pursue one with your sister. Jennifer and I had a conversation about this recently, which got me thinking about the future and my career."

"Was there anything else?" asks Liara, as she sees the stunned look on Alan's face, as clearly, he didn't expect this conversation to go down this path. Samantha thinks for a moment before saying, "I had been thinking about my goals but I'm not ready yet to discuss that with anybody, not even with Jennifer."

"Alright, whenever you're ready I will be here," voices Alan, wondering if Samantha's leaving the group will upset the delicate balance between the women of his harem, but only time will tell…


	21. Episode Three - Chapter Six

**Wednesday, February 14, 2187 C.E.**

 **Kadara,**

 **Govorkam System,**

 **Heleus Cluster**

Shepard, Miranda, and Corporal Melissa 'Ice Blonde' Davis are using a small ship, the _Alesia_ , a Vosges-class Fast Attack Ship, to travel to the planet, Kadara. The _Alesia_ landed just outside of Kadara Port, where the three are met by Kaetus, Sloane Kelly's second-in-command, along with two huge Krogan enforcers.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" asks Shepard, while just exchanging looks at Kaetus, as both are sizing the other up. Kaetus says, "Sloane would like to talk with you regarding why you're here."

"Alright, lead the way," replies Shepard, wondering, 'How did this Krogan get so big? Is there something in the water here?'

 **Outcast HQ,**

 **Kadara Port,**

 **Kadara, Govorkam System**

Shepard, Miranda, and Ice Blonde walk into the Outcast Headquarters, where Sloane Kelly is sitting on her 'throne' like a queen. Sloane asks, "Captain Shepard, what're you doing here?"

"I'm here, searching for someone known as Reyes Vidal. According to Sha'ira, he kidnapped several of her acolytes and is hiding somewhere in Kurinth's Valley," answers Alan, knowing of the valley northwest of Kadara Port. Sloane Kelly seems unimpressed, replying, "Are you sure that intel is right? There's not much in Kurinth's Valley, other than the mining outposts out there."

"There's also some type of alien ruins out there," voices Kaetus, causing Sloane to shoot a shut-the-fuck-up-look at Kaetus. Shepard is surprised and asks, "What type of alien ruins?"

"Unknown," answers Kelly, a former Systems Alliance officer, who was thrown out of the Alliance Military, "They were only recently discovered. My guess would be that they are from one of the many species that was exterminated by the Reapers, that is all."

"Do you think Vidal could be hiding there?" asks Alan, now kicking himself for not bringing the _Normandy_ and his entire squad.

"I doubt it since no one has been able to get close to the ruins," explains Sloane, standing up and walking with Shepard, "Now, if I let you go then I want you to promise to kill Reyes…"

"If?" asks Alan, wondering who this Sloane Kelly thinks she is, but Kelly just continues, "…yes, if. This is my planet and like your friend Aria, I will not let anyone undermine me. Not Reyes, not the council, not the fucking Alliance, and not fucking you!"

Alan steps in closer to Sloane, whose parents are Spanish and Indian, her long black hair down to her back, and says, "Your lips would look better wrap around my cock, but now I'm going to give you a word of advice, please don't challenge me. I don't care about your planet. I only care about saving Sha'ira's acolytes."

"I should kill you for your comment," replies Sloane, but Alan just whispers, "You and I both know that is an empty threat. You can't touch me, plus we both know what would happen if you did."

There're not many individuals, especially men, who can put Sloane in her place, but Shepard woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning and itches for a fight or a fuck.

"Maybe, we should let Shepard just handle Reyes, and be done with it," voices Kaetus, wondering if Sloane was in arm's length if she would knock him on his Turian ass right now. Sloane just stares evilly before saying, "Alright, Shepard I will give you this opportunity to prove yourself as a possible ally or enemy…"

Alan just rolls his eyes, before shortly walking out of the building with Miranda, and Ice Blonde, just steps behind him, as Sloane doesn't get a chance to finish. Leaving her steaming mad, as Major Saelen Varn, a former S.T.G. now Salarian Spectre step out of the shadow and voices, "You do well, Kelly."

"I don't like betraying my own kind lizard boy!" replies Sloane, starting at the Spectre, who was sent by Dalatrass Linron and her allies on the Council to set a trap for Shepard. The bait is Sha'ira's acolytes since the council is well aware of Alan and Sha'ira's relationship. Major Varn doesn't pay any attention to Kelly's comment, just saying, "You're going to get your awards."

"What 30 pieces of silver?" asks Kelly, not very religious but even she knows of the thirty pieces of silver was the price for which Judas received for his betrayal of Jesus. The Major continues, acting like a typical Salarian totally unemotional, "No harm will come to you or your forces on this planet for you killing a Spectre. The council will also ignore, your little smuggling operation into the Citadel and Council-control space."

Sloane Kelly wants to do something! Anything! However, she knows it would be futile, as she can't hope to defeat either Spectre…

 **Kurinth's Valley,**

 **Kadara, Govorkam System**

 **Heleus Cluster, Terminus System**

The ND7 Nomad, one of the versions in the Nomad-line of all-terrain exploration-focused land vehicle. The primary difference between the two different version is the top-turret on the ND7. Shepard is driving the ND7, with Miranda in the passenger seat, and Ice Blonde in the second row. Miranda sees the joy on Alan's face when she jokingly asks, "Are you trying to kill us?"

"Oh, everyone in the universe is a critic of my driving," answers Alan, pressing the gas pedal down to the floor causing the ND7 to race off. Ice Blonde laughs, as Miranda asks, "I'm not criticizing, I'm just saying you are driving like a madman."

"You sound like the rest of the group, talking about my driving," says Alan, knowing everyone thinks he is a bad driver.

"Maybe you should take driving lessons," replies Miranda, as Ice Blonde just enjoys the ride as the Nomad moves through Kurinth's Valley. Alan gives Miranda a sideways glare, but the Nomad's alarm sounds, detecting inbound enemy ordinance. Miranda has just enough time to yell, "Shit!" before the Nomad's shields are impacting the enemy ordinance. In a split second, Ice Blonde is at the console of the top-side turret before announcing, "We have incoming ordinances from multiple vectors…"

As the Nomad is impacted from all sides by enemy ordinances, Alan struggles to maintain control of the vehicle. Shepard orders, "Melissa, open fire in all directions…"

"Yes, sir," replies Ice Blonde, as the best she can do is to target some of the incoming ordinances and open. Miranda says, "Alan, whatever they are using is some high-quality ordinances."

"Alright, here is what we're going to do," commenting Alan, as the ordinances continue to impact the Nomad on all sides, "Is there any area of cover, or somewhere we could get out on foot?"

"I think our best option, is simply to floor it to the mining outpost," answers Miranda, though she sees an area of cover, she doesn't want to get pin down by enemy fire. It would be different if Alan had brought the _Normandy_ with them, a decision that Miranda didn't agree with and attempt to convinced Alan that was a mistake, but Alan had other priority, primarily fucking Miranda into next century. While she loved every second of the fucking, they're now paying for him having too much on his mind.

"I agree with the X.O.," voices Ice Blonde, as she is firing randomly, trying desperately to knock down as much of the incoming ordinance as possible. Alan, still having a challenging time controlling the Nomad replies, "Alright, but I don't know if the Nomad is going to make it much far because we're taking…"

All of a sudden, the Nomad is thrown off its wheels and does a barrel roll several times before impacting hard against some rocks. Alan quickly unbuckles himself, getting to his feet and then checking on Miranda. Alan sees that Miranda is breathing, as she seems dazed, as she opens her eyes slowly before she says, "I told you that you couldn't drive very well."

Alan replies, "Miranda, I love you," then kissing her pink lips.

"If you really love me, then you would get me out of the damn seat," voices Miranda, showing her playful side to Shepard. Most think of Miranda, as too formal, arrogant and flippant or bitchy but that's not who she is or how she wants to be seen. Alan unbuckles Miranda's seat, as she slid down, and Alan chuckles. Miranda just stares at Alan. She is upside down, as her legs are over her head and Alan jokes, "We'll have to remember this position for later!" before helping Miranda up to her feet.

"I think you did a number on my pussy the other day," Miranda answers with a deadpan stare, as Alan goes to check on Ice Blonde. Melissa had already unbuckled before asking, "What now?"

"I don't hear any more impacts," voices Miranda, as Alan grab his gear from the back of the Nomad, before handing Miranda her gear and ordering, "Let's get moving, we still have a rescue."

"Who's going to come and rescue us?" asks Ice Blonde, though trying to be funny, it came off as deadpan. Alan doesn't answer, but he knows something is wrong. Even without the _Normandy_ , who would attack a Spectre? The better question is: why attack?

"Come on," orders Alan, pulling Ice Blonde, but Miranda lets out a scream of pain, before she says, "Alan, my ankle is hurting me!"

"Can you make it?" asks Alan, but Miranda shakes her head, 'No.'

"Captain, what do you want to do?" asks Ice Blonde, as Alan is faced with four options: He can leave Miranda and hope she is fine, he can leave Ice Blonde to protect Miranda and proceed alone, or he can try to escape, or simply surrender. Choices and decisions are sometimes the only thing Shepard think that life comes down to. Making his decision, he orders, "Just stay here and protect Miranda. I'm going forward with the mission, alone…"

"Alan waits!" yells Miranda, "This is insane! We're outnumbered, and you don't have a clue what you would be facing alone."

"Sane in an insane world appear insane, Bonhoeffer," replies Alan, referring to the widely misquoted line attributed to the German theologian of the 20th century, Dietrich Bonhoeffer. Alan gives Miranda one final glare before heading off away from the pair, carrying his five assault rifles. After the end of the Reaper War, Alan realized that he never really used his pistol, shotgun, sniper rifle, or submachine gun and only rarely ever using his heavy or melee weapons. So, given the strengths and weaknesses of his squad, he decided to switch to just carrying assault rifles. The five assault files Alan had with him is, his favorite, P-1 Janiri Particle Rifle, also known as the Prothean Particle Rifle, the R-2 Remnant and R-3 Sweeper both based on Reapers' technologies, and two thermal clip-based guns, the M-43 Pioneer, aka Pathfinder Pioneer and finally the M-80 Ghost, aka the X5 Ghost. Shepard acquiring the Sweeper had caused him to stop using the M-28 Authority, which is only used by Spectres. Not that the M-28 Authority is a bad non-thermal clip-based rifle, it's just he still preferred the Janiri to the Authority.

 **Ten Minutes Later:**

Alan is making his way through the valley, firing as the enemies get into range but nothing is what it should be. The encounter seems random and uncoordinated almost like there're multiple separate groups attacking Shepard at the same location…

"Reloading!" Shepard hears something yelling, while another voice yell, "…Covering fire!" Alan takes cover before realizing whomever these diverse groups are they're not untrained novices. Then he hears, "Shepard over here…fucking leaves the other two…"

Quietly Shepard pulls the trigger on his X5 Ghost, sending several rounds ripping through the unnamed human head, sending the man's brain splashing on the unnamed Turian standing close by near another member of the species known as the Chitauri. However, before Alan can fire another shot, the Chitauri's chest is split open by a Sangheili's energy sword. Alan's eyes stare as Sangheili starts cutting through the variety of enemies. Shepard regaining the initial beginning to engage the now retreating forces. The Sangheili starts moving toward Alan, in a deep-alien voice announces, "Commander, I'm Major Thel 'Vadam, I'm here seeking an audience with the Great Commander Shepard…"

Then with minimal effort, Thel 'Vadam spins around and cuts down another Chitauri. Shepard sees a possible ally and friend when he knows one and voices, "Alright, but first, you must help me with my mission. I'm here trying to save several kidnapped Acolytes…"

"It would be an honor, Commander Shepard," voice the deep-speak Sangheili, as two more Sangheili approaches, with one of them, Uruo 'Losonaee voicing, "Major, the filth's fleeing the battle."

"Commander Shepard, please lead the way," voices Thel 'Vadam, who had heard stories regarding Shepard since the Battle of Virmire in 2813. Alan starts moving in the direction he wants to go before saying, "Oh, by the way, Major 'Vadam it is Captain now."

"I apologize, Com…I mean Captain Shepard," replies Major Thel 'Vadam, bowing his head, a sign of respect in his culture, as his and his men start quietly following Shepard toward the 'abandoned' mining outpost that Alan hopes the acolytes are being held at. As they're moving across the rocky surface of the valley, the ground begins to shake uncontrollably and one of the Sangheili asks, "Major, what is happening? It must be them…"

The Sangheili immediately shut up by a stare from Vadem, causing Alan to voice, "Major Vadem, what the hell is he talking about?"

"My peoples had a story, a very old story about ancient gods known as the Seraphim, according to those stories, they're older than the universe itself," replies Major Thel 'Vadam, as him and Shepard see something massive coming out of the mountainside, causing Alan to voice, "What in the fucking hell is that thing?"

"We called it an Architect," voices 'Vadam, as everyone move to find cover, "It's from the old stories, regarding the Seraphim…"

"Not the shit again!" voices Shepard, as he is realizing he makes a huge, colossally stupid mistake by not bringing his ship. 'What the hell was I thinking?' thought Shepard, as the awe-inspiring Architect, lands its three tendrils on the surface of the planet. Alan looking at this asks, "How do we defeat it?"

"Defeat it?" asks 'Vadam, in his deep alien-voice, "There's no defeating it! Our only chance is to fall back to my destroyer."

"Screw that," answers Shepard, who doesn't believe in an unbeatable enemy, he defeated the Reapers, he will defeat this Architect. Changing from his X5 Ghost to his R-2 Remnant, before he starts opening fire at one of the three tendrils of the Architect. Watching the awe-inspiring sight, 'Vadam rallies his troops to support Shepard's counterattack. Despite the Architect's advanced shield, the R-2 Remnant is able to penetrate them with easy, but the Architect retaliates with an assortment of weapons. Alan is diving through the variety of weapon impacts, while at the same time trying to find cover, but the Architect seems to be able to track him. Despite all of this, he continues to return fire, hitting the Architect's first tendril, causing a very large explosion. Just a millisecond later, the Architect retreats across the horizon, but Alan starts issuing a command, by yelling his orders, "After that damn fucking thing…"

Shepard, 'Vadam, and 'Vadam's men give chasing, making good-time despite the rough surface, the Architect land near the northeast corner of the valley. Shepard reengages the Architect, targeting its second tendril, but the response from the Architect is even more fearsome, with it returning even more fire, including its main head energy cannon, but Shepard divides his forces into three groups. Team A included Alan, Thel, and Gerdon 'Hilot, while Team B is being led by Rtas 'Vadum, along with Uruo 'Losonaee, and Jacul 'Arach. Finally, Team C is being led by Sesa 'Refum with Jaruth 'Ghattam, and Kola 'Baoth. Sesa and Rtas are close personal friends of 'Vadam.

"Team C flanking maneuver, Team B circle around," orders Shepard, as Team A continues to return fire at the Architect, which Shepard thinks is as tough as some of the Reaper-constructs he had fought in the past four years. The second Architect tendril explodes, causing the Architect once again to retreat this time back toward the abandoned mine, but Thel voices, "Shepard, we should bring reinforcement down to add in the defeat of the Architect. My ship, the _Sacred Spoils_ can engage the Architect."

"Wait!" responses Alan, wanting to make sure he heard Thel's correctly, "Is your vessel able to descend into the atmosphere?"

"Yes, Captain Shepard, the destroyer provides fire support to surface forces during ground-based engagements," explains Thel, who know that some species had the ability for their largest ship to enter the atmosphere, but few have the technology that allows for their capital ship to fire while descending into the atmosphere. Shepard's eyes light up like two Fourth of July fireworks, and he says, "Then get me some goddamn fire support…" before he chases after the Architect, once again.

 **Eight Minutes Later:**

Shepard, 'Vadam, and the other six Sangheili, once again engage the Architect, but this time, the Architect had landed at a Seraphim ruin, that Alan doesn't remember ever seeing before. Despite, this and knowing he is probably going to hear about it from Liara and Pebbles, he must stop this Architect and continue on with the rescue mission. The Architect is putting up even more of a fight and deploying units, causing Alan to think 'This just keeps getting better and better!' but also thinking that the Architect may not be actual Seraphim technologies, since it is very similar to Reaper's tech, those it appeared less advance than even Prothean technology. It appeared similar to his R-2 Remnant and R-3 Sweeper, both are developed from studying Reaper's tech, there is even a new Medium Reaper Armor in development, though Alan will stay with his heavy armor until he finds something better. As the two teams target the final tendril of the Architect, Shepard, 'Vadam, and 'Hilot target the Architect's head while trying to avoid the main energy cannon and the other constructs that are spawned around them. The firefight is fearsome and becomes a chaotic free for all when Shepard is blindsided by another creature and sent flying across the landscape. "What the fuck was that?" asks Alan, recovering from the impact of hits, and also from hitting the ground, hard.

"It is an Eiroch," replies a voice, over Shepard's communication system within his suit. Shepard looks around for someone, doesn't see anyone talking to him, wondering how he is hearing the voice, when the voice speaks again, "Oh, my poor Commander…"

"And who the fuck is this?" asks Shepard, as he sees the Eiroch charging at him. 'Oh, fuck!' thought Shepard, as the Eiroch bulldozes him, sending him flying backward. Shepard is out on his back, barely conscious when he sees a shadow standing over him, but, before Alan can say anything he's knocked unconscious…


	22. Episode Three - Chapter Seven

**Thursday, February 15, 2187 C.E.**

 **Location: Unknown,**

 **Kadara Valley,**

 **Kadara, Govorkam System**

Shepard awoke, with a headache that felt like a hangover, gathering himself together, Shepard realized he had been stripped of his weapons and armor. Shepard cleared out the cobwebs, seeing a strikingly beautiful redhead, in custom Maverick armor. Shepard stands up before asking, "Who the fuck are you?"

"My name is Zia Cordier…" replies the redhead, whose armor seem to be a variant on the Maverick Ambusher, but it lacks the antenna on the back, "…I work for Reyes, and had some history with him."

"Where the hell am I?" asks Alan, moving around and not seeing much chance of escaping. He lacks armor, weapons, or anything useful. Zia explains, "You're still on Kadara, not too far from where you fell and became unconscious. We didn't have much time to get you away from Sangheili allies, who by the way, are continuing to search for you as we speak. They had the boss worried since you can't buy that type of loyalty. This is some type of underground complex that Reyes discovered and had been using as a base for his operation. It's known as the Labyrinth."

"Why're you telling me all of this?" asks Shepard, as he wishes he had worn more than just his underwear, but glad his mother taught him to always wear clean underwear. Zia giggles before answering, "Maybe, should I had started with that. I want you to either kill Reyes or help me along with others escape from him."

"Why?" asks Alan, though he doesn't see many options besides trusting the redhead woman. Zia looks hurt and explains, "Reyes has become ever increasingly more unbearable. Lately, he has become more abusive and controlling. He's also getting involved with people that others and I disapprove of. Some crazy frack!"

"Then get me my weapons and armor back," voices Shepard, but Zia shakes her head no and continues explaining, "Your weapons and armor is in Reyes's private bedchamber. I'm not even supposed to be talking with you, but I drew the short straw and have a friend watching the door. Besides, I'm not willing to do anything to help you until you agree to some terms. If I help you escape, you must use your Spectre status to pardon me and my friends."

"Then why are you talking with me and who are the people you mentioned? What type of things are involved in?" asks Alan, wondering why the hell he decided not to bring his fucking ship.

"There's this crazy Russian scientist Fyodor Malikov, the Reaper Invasion drove him insane and he's been creating 'new' species or modifying old ones," explains Zia, whose friend Cruz is watching the door, "He had created the Hausmaarn, which is a Human-Asari hybrid. He breeds new Eliksni, an insectoid species that was destroyed thousands of years ago by the Reapers. The Jovians, I have no ideas about them. He also aided a Doctor Gustaf Brackman, in creating the Symbionts, which are Human-infused with an Artificial Intelligence, some say Geth-based intelligence. There're rumors he created a new species called, 'Tiger Man,' taking the DNA of a Tiger and fusing it with a human. There're two other species, one is known as the 'Hive' and looks like something out of a horror flick, while the other is known as 'Exo' they're Sapient War-machines, with a humanoid build. Finally, there're the Thaumaran and Tasamaran, they're similar species with the Thaumaran having orange skin and the Tasamaran having blue skin. The Thaumaran are fused with human, while the Tasamaran are fused with Asari, but what species they were fused together with, I couldn't tell you. Rylie heard them being referred to as New Gods or some stupid nonsense like that."

"New Gods?" asks Shepard, but is soon interrupted, by a dark-hair woman saying, "Zia, we had to leave. Cruz said they are coming…"

"Alright, I will be right there, Dorado," replies Zia, before turning back to Alan and saying, "I'll be back soon, I promise…"

Zia is out of the door, in a flash, as Alan takes a seat, wondering about these, 'New Gods.' He had heard mentioned of 'New Gods' before, referring to a supreme deity that a small number Asari worshipped, also known as the Celestial Avatars, who're a female representation of the sentient-conscious cosmos, which the Asaris belief is the Goddess of the universe and created all life. According to the Asaris who worships them, the Cosmos created powerful 'Avatars' to be able to communicate with the sentient species on a level that those species can understand. Shepard had always found this to be beyond what he can accept, very convenient, given how there're supposed to be only female Avatars, and the Asaris are an all-female species.

 **Five Minutes Later:**

Doctor Malikov storms in, seemingly in a good mood and voices, "Oh, you're awake! Someone should have told me sooner, but it's so nice to meet you, Commander Shepard. I'm sure you want answers?"

Shepard is staring at the Doctor like he is crazy, but behind the good doctor, is a non-human suit, similar to Tali's suit, with four arms. Seeing Shepard focus on the being behind him, Malikov explains, "Oh, that's Chimera Bumblebee, or that's what her name translates to in English. Unfortunately, I can't speak or understand their language, but they seem able to understand English, quite well. She's a Gulanee, and despite what you may think she is not insectoid, her species is unique…"

Before Malikov can continue, three males walk into the room, a human who Shepard recognized as Reyes, a Batarian and a Salarian that Alan doesn't recognize. However, Alan is surprised since the Salarian appears to be wearing Spectre Armor. Alan guessed that it is the newer Light Salarian Spectre Armor, Type 12. While the Batarian, Alan is guessing is wearing Type 11, but he isn't sure if it's Partisan or Skirmish Armor since he's not an expert on Batarian Armor. Reyes walks up right beside Malikov, before voicing, "Well, if it isn't the Great Commander Shepard!"

"You must be the criminal known as Reyes Vidal," responds Shepard, as the good doctor takes a step back, letting him get a better look at the Batarian and Salarian, "So, you are who two?"

The Salarian doesn't respond, but the Batarian proudly announces, "I'm Vorhen Kannah, I'm sure you have heard my name before, I earned my reputation throughout the Skyllian Verge…"

"I'm sorry, but I've never heard of you," replies Alan, shrugging his shoulders, "Was I supposed to have known you by name already?"

Vorhen angrily steps forward and shouts, "I'm a hero of the Batarian Armed Forces since I saved thousands of them during the invasion. I was there during the initial stage of the invasion!"

Alan suppresses a chuckle, at the paper tiger, also known as the Batarian Armed Forces, but replies, "I'm sorry about the losses that the Batarians took during the Reaper invasion, but all forces took losses but what does that have to do with this?"

"Your Systems Alliance didn't take nearly the loss of sentient life as the Batarians did. Your homeworld wasn't reduced to ruin! Your military wasn't crippled, and a new government installed!" yells Vorhen, who recognized the counteroffensive against the Reapers was futile, and gathered the remaining Batarian Navy ships to evacuate as many surviving Batarians as possible.

"Vorhen calm down!" Reyes voices, "Since we're getting off topic here. I just wanted to meet you before you die, and judge you for myself, for all of the things I had heard good and bad…"

Before Reyes can continue, there are sounds of gunfire, followed by several explosions, causing Reyes to say, "What's happening…"

The Salarian quickly moves toward the hallway, while Vorhen says, "It doesn't matter! Just kill him before it's too late…"

"No, that wasn't our agreement," replies Reyes, but the gunfire is getting close, as several mercenaries bust into the room, and says, "Reyes, we're under attack by Colonel Kirrahe, Sangheili…"

Before the unnamed human can finish, his head explodes, following by the other two mercenaries being gunned down, as two Geth Primes break through the doors, along with 'Vadem, who strikes Kannah's arm, knocking Vorhen's gun out of his hand before he could shoot Shepard. One of the Geth Prime grabs the Batarian and tears him apart, while the second Geth grabs Reyes, who is trying to surrender but the Prime, gouges out Reyes's eyeballs with its three fingers, and while Reyes screams in agony, as the Geth crushes Reyes's skull, killing him instantly. Alan is about to vomit at the sight, while 'Vadem unlocks the prison cell, allowing Alan to step out and ask, "What the hell?"

"Commander, I'm Obelisk," replies the Geth Prime, who had taking the name to make the conversation with humans easier, "Armageddon sent us to aid you in your mission. Platform-99a, locate these acolytes, and bring them safely back here for him."

"Captain," voices Alan, wondering if he needs to send out a new message that he had been officially promoted to Captain. Obelisk corrects itself, by saying, "Captain Shepard, I hereby place myself under your command, and I'll aide your operations."

"Well, I accept but understand from here on out, we don't kill civilians and those who're trying to surrender! Understand?" replies Alan, glad that he had to make allies with Armageddon, a Geth Colossus who Alan encountered during the events on Rannoch.

"Understood Captain Shepard," replies Obelisk, who leads a squadron of Geth Prime. Obelisk and 'Vadam follow Shepard out, as Alan still in his boxers, starts ordering, "First, we need to get my weapons and armor back. I was told they're in Reyes bed…"

Alan sees Zia, and several other mercenaries surrounded by Sangheili, as he turns to 'Vadam and continues, "…I want them unharmed, I have questions. Bring that redhead female to me and find that fucking Salarian! He's wearing Spectre Armor. I want him alive! I've questions for him also. Obelisk come with me."

 **Four Hours Later:**

 **Private Bedchamber,**

 **Labyrinth, Kadara Valley,**

 **Kadara, Govorkam System**

Obelisk is standing guard outside of Reyes' former bedchamber, which Shepard had taken over. Shepard had to get his armor and weapons back, help put down the remainder of Reyes's force, capturing the good doctor, and had him placed under arrest and locked inside his lab for the time being. Major 'Vadem walks into the private bedchamber, with Colonel Kirrahe, behind him and two Sangheili dragging the Salarian from early, with Kirrahe explaining, "Captain Shepard, this is Cyrus Viggan, a former S.T.G. operative, who recently was recruited to become one of the new Spectres. Dalatrass Linron recently nominated him, to increase her support, as the next voting cycle is approaching."

"What has he told you?" asks Alan, knowing that he had come to trust Jurirn, and he saw his promotion twice for his heroic actions. Jurirn originally was promoted from Captain to Major for the Virmire mission, then promoted from Major to Colonel for his actions during the Reaper Crisis. Jurirn looks at Cyrus before turning to look at Alan and answering, "He had said nothing. Unfortunately, all S.T.G. agents are trained to resist torture, including Asari mind-melding. This isn't good for you…"

"Oh, you mean because the Council is trying to kill me?" asks Alan sarcastically, before running his hand through his brown hair. Jurirn replies, "Yes, but Alan, you are handling it well."

'Was that a joke?' thought Alan, knowing that how Jurirn handle the stress of the job when he is not in front of his men. When he is in front of his men, he makes 'Hold the line' speeches, "What are we going to do with him? I can't justify killing him."

"And no prison would ever hold a Spectre. If we sent him back, he will just report this to the Council," response Kirrahe, but all of a sudden in walks, Wrex, dressed in his Heavy Krogan Colossus Armor, Type 12. Alan is glad to see his old friend, but is curious about something and asks, "How did you ever find me?"

"Got back to the Citadel and Sha'ira told me you came here to look for her acolytes. Figure you would get yourself in trouble and need a Krogan. So, I got a ship to bring me here and oh, by the way, you need to pay the ship Captain, and Captain Rentola remembers me from Virmire. After some convincing Rentola gave me the location of the base and I was brought here by this pyjaks…" 

"Wrex, you once told me there was a spot on a Salarian's body that you can use to get any Salarian to tell you anything?" asks Shepard, trying to remember the conversation, but he can only remember Wrex making the comment. Wrex grinning from ear to ear, as he steps closer to the Cyrus, and place his hands-on Cyrus's bed, who just a moment later let out an ear-piercing scream of pain, as Wrex chuckle and says, "…start asking your questions?"

"First, let's test this, what is your name and mission?" responds Alan, and to his surprise, Cyrus answers, "Cyrus Viggan, my mission is to kill Alan Shepard, as he is now seen as a threat."

"Who sees me as a threat?" asks Alan, wondering why Wrex never used this trick before. Cyrus continues to spill the bean, "The Citadel Council, and various government officials including…"

"Stop! I mean wait a minute," interrupt Alan, "What Councilors?"

"I don't know. It was a secret vote. There is much disagreement between the Councilors and Ambassadors. However, Dalatrass Linron cut a secret deal with Councilor Saracino. Ambassador Esheel and Harlorth are the most supportive being totally in agreement regarding the needs to eliminate the Spectre Shepard."

"Why?" asks Alan, who sometimes thinks his dislike of Salarians is warranted but then he thinks of his friend Mordin, gone from the world much too soon. As Cyrus continues speaking the truth, "Because he is seen as a threat to the authority of the Council and he is also harboring a known serial killer aboard his ship."

"Morinth?" asks Alan, thinking she had been cured of Ardat-Yakshi disorder, along with Samara's two other daughters. Cyrus continues speaking, "Yes, the one known as Morinth. Despite her no longer being an Ardat-Yakshi. Her cured doesn't absolve her from her past crimes including the considerable number of sentient beings that she murdered over the course of the last 400 years."

"Cyrus, what do you think?" asks Alan, curious as he guesses he let his desire to help Samara and his feeling for her affect his judgment. Cyrus calmly explains, "Spectre Shepard argued that he is a paragon of virtue, but how can that be correct, when he is harboring and protecting a known serial killer aboard the _Normandy_. He has made allies with Aria, had a series of bases across the star and some of his past actions had many concerns."

"Damn!" replies Alan, "I guess put that way, I would oppose me too. Wrex, that's enough! Why haven't you use this trick before?"

"Because you were always wanting a thing done your paragon way and besides it doesn't work on female Salarian, only males…" explains Wrex, after removing his hand from Cyrus back, who falls to the ground, "…and it can result in the death of the subject."

"He's dead?" asks Alan, who didn't want anything to happen to Cyrus, since he is just following orders. Wrex shakes his head no, "He just passed out. The trick is that the place you put pressure on the back, cut off blood to part of the Salarian's brain, somehow it forces them to tell the truth until they passed out or die, depending on how well the subject can handle the pressure. Most Salarians die, sooner than Cyrus passed out."

"Wonderful!" voices Alan, guessing he's not a paragon of virtue anymore, "I want to speak to Kirrahe, alone please, but for now, Wrex, I want you to lock Cyrus up, and personally guard him."

First, the guards dragged Cyrus off, then after Wrex leave, Alan turns to his Salarian friend, and wasting no time, he asks, "Jurirn, if I'm to lead a revolt against the Council, would you support that revolt? I guess I am asking, would you support me?"

"I would support you, Alan," answers Jurirn, "If I didn't feel that way I would have already tried to eliminate you, but this is a dangerous path that we're going down! There is no going back…"

"I know," voices Shepard, turning around to face the Salarian, who he met during what he thought was a 'desperate hour.' Alan pauses for a moment and asks, "Jurirn, how much support do you think I will get from the individual members of the STG? I'm already sure, I can't count on support from the Salarian Fleet."

"Other than a rogue Captain or two, you don't have any support from the Fleet. As for the STG, those who had a deal with you in the past, will support you," answers Kirrahe, as they go quiet, as both males have different thoughts racing through their mind…

 **Meanwhile Across the Galaxy:**

 **Alliance Forces Base-Eris,**

 **Solar System, Latium Corridor,**

 **Systems Alliance Controlled-Space**

On the dwarf planet Eris, the Alliance Forces Base, a facility that is both on the surface of Eris and underground, is 'Commander Shepard' the clone of Spectre Shepard, who had been hiding on Eris since his defeat during the Reaper Invasion. Clone Shepard had changed since that defeat, he had a strained relationship with Cerberus until he met the Illusive Woman. He had also abandoned Maya Brooks, who is still in Alliance's custody. Despite being an Alliance Forces base, Eris is largely unknown to the general public and mostly unused, since most civilian traffic doesn't travel near the dwarf planet. The clone, who has taken the name of Revan and looks up to see, Justyna Larsen, who goes by her middle name of Mira, since she hated her first name. Mira voices, "Revan, everyone is waiting."

"Alright, let's meet the new squad," replies Revan, standing up, wearing his N7 Armor. Revan is looking forward to meeting his new squad since he figured the other Shepard had his squad, that he needed his own squad. Besides Mira, Revan had recruited 11 other individuals, including five humans, Jason 'Tyson' Mercier, Jess 'Athena' White, Lehua 'Grace' Tanaka, Marcus Abraham, and Jaden L. King, a descendant of the famous Martin Luther King Jr.

"How're the other newer members of the squad doing?" asks Revan.

"I think they can be useful," answers Mira, since Revan had also recruited six non-humans, the Krogan Wurdak Legrx, the Quarian Elia'Zaela nar Taema, the Asari Nyxessi T'Sayne, the Drell Shirin Kalot, the Salarian Medyn Vidius, and finally another clone, Jshan Gvran is a clone of Javik, since the Illusive Woman, wanted access to the knowledge that Javik possessed. Revan and Mira walk to the conference room, where the rest of the squad is waiting. Mira and Tyson are members of Cerberus, those vastly different. Mira was part of the experiments that created Subject Zero, while Tyson is a former Alliance soldier, who later became a mercenary but eventually joined Cerberus because Zayden wanted to help promote humanity.

"Alright, let get started," voices Revan, who had some plans for the future, for himself, and for that other Shepard. Revan may have lost the initial engagement, but the war was just heating up…


	23. Episode Four - Chapter One

**Dimension Nu Epsilon:**

 **Mass Effect – The Adventure Continues:**

 **Episode Four:**

 **Friday, February 16, 2187 C.E.** **– Chapter 1:**

 **Labyrinth,**

 **Kadara Valley,**

 **Kadara, Govorkam System**

Alan is spending another day at the Labyrinth before returning to the Citadel on the _Sacred Spoils_ sometime tomorrow afternoon.

"Captain," voices Ice Blonde, who along with Miranda was rescued by Major 'Vadam's men, "The acolytes are here as you requested."

"Thank you," replies Alan, knowing Miranda is in the sickbay, recovering from her injured ankle. Then the four female Orion acolytes, Hagaa, Dagar, Dahnu, and Sarra come slowly walking into the room, as Alan leans back in the office chair. Alan had never met an Orion before, but he can see the similarities between the two species, Orion and Asari. As the four acolytes stand quietly before Shepard, Alan explains, "I was asked by Sha'ira to rescue the four of you, but before I contact her, I wanted to speak to the four of you, first regarding what, if anything you can tell me about why Reyes would have kidnapped female Orions?"

"He kidnapped us, because some scientist, Lartol Walorn is working on a way of enhancing individual biotics or giving biotics to an individual without them. His research started with drugs, but moved into gene modification," explains Hagaa, as Shepard looks over the Orion, and noticed that Hagaa is very similar to the other three, all three have long black hair, a green-tinted skin color, and very ample breasts. Shepard looks at Ice Blonde and asks, "Do you know where I can find this Walorn?"

"I overheard Reyes mentioning Miranda," voices Sarra, wondering about her sister, Vagaa but Vagaa has red hair instead of black.

"Miranda?" asks Shepard, knowing there are several locations named Miranda within the Galaxy. There is the moon of Uranus in the Solar System and the terraformed world of Miranda, settled in 2160, shortly after the System Alliance acquired a large section of uninhabited worlds to colonize. This was one of the initial steps down the path that lead to conflict between the Batarian and humans, "You mean the moon of the Alliance colony?"

"That I don't know," replies Sarra, "Reyes only said 'Miranda.'"

"Hmm," mumbles Shepard, before standing up from his chair, "Alright, I will contact Sha'ira here shortly, and tomorrow morning we'll be traveling back to the Citadel. Now, unless there's anything else you would like to add regarding this incident, would you please excuse me. I need to go speak with the doctor. Thel, have them escorted back to their rooms and you are in charge until I'm done. Wrex, you are coming with me…"

Alan and Wrex start walking toward where the doctor, Fyodor Malikov, is being held. Wrex starts by asking in his gruff, old Krogan tone, "Shepard, you seem to trust the Sangheili Major?"

"Major 'Vadam?" asks Alan, a surprise since he didn't realize Wrex knew the Sangheili name. Wrex nods his head yes before commenting, "Why have you placed him in a position of authority?"

"Oh, I guess I do trust him. Not more than you. You have been loyal to me since Virmire, but Thel is highly respected amongst his people. He served under Supreme Commander Fal 'Chavam," explains Shepard, who already met with Thel 'Vadam regarding his request for an audience, "Sangheili is a highly militaristic culture, even more than the Turian, led by the Supreme Commander, and assisted by his SSMC cabinet of High Councilors."

"SSMC?" asks Wrex, who only learned of the existence of the Sangheili early this year. The Council had been aware of them longer. As the two friends continue walking toward the doctor, Alan explains, "SSMC stands for Sangheili Senior Military Council, also known as the High Control and is the governing body for the Sangheili species. Finally, I want a report about the mission, whenever we get back to the _Normandy_."

"Sure, Shepard, but where is Grunt?" asks Wrex, who had formed a father-son relationship with the tank-bred Krogan. Alan paused for a moment before saying, "He is on a very important mission."

"What type of mission?" asks Wrex, but Alan just shakes his head no, before voicing, "It deals with the Krogan's people, but I will explain the rest to you later. Right now, I want to speak with the doctor, regarding his illegal experiments…"

 **Malikov's Private Room,**

 **Labyrinth, Kadara Valley,**

 **Kadara, Govorkam System**

Doctor Fyodor Malikov is sitting in his room when Shepard comes walking in, while Wrex stands near the door. Despite liking the Salarian Mordin, Wrex still has a distrust of doctors and scientists.

"Doctor Malikov, let's talk for a moment," says Alan, while the doctor seems nervous around the Krogan. Fyodor asks, "Are you going to kill me? I thought the great Commander-"

"I'm a Captain, now," replies Alan, interrupting the doctor, as he shows frustration that he's still being referred to as Commander Shepard when he took the rank of Captain in 2183. "I want to talk about your experiments and what the hell you have being doing on this planet for the last several months."

"Oh, my work! It's quite brilliant if I do say so myself but ask whatever you want. I will answer any questions you may have," voices Fyodor, as Shepard tries to hold his frustration inside, "Doc, just start at the beginning with the experiments."

"It goes back to the Reapers. I saw their power firsthand. I also saw how outclassed our technologies were. So, I decided that the only way to beat the Reapers was by creating new stronger species or subspecies, who're immune to the indoctrination that so many organics fell to during their invasion," explains Fyodor, seeing the surprised look on Shepard's face, as Shepard responds, "The Reapers was defeated."

"We got lucky and you know it! The crucible will not work again. We must evolve to survive," replies Fyodor, but Wrex comments, "The Reapers are gone! They were all destroyed by the Crucible."

"You're crazy if you believe that! Do you have any evidence? We know the Reapers survived in dark space, more could still be out there," says Fyodor, while Alan thinks Fyodor's insane, but the doctor looks away from Wrex and says, "Alan thinks so too."

"Shepard, you think the Reapers weren't all destroyed?" asks Wrex, almost yelling at his friend, but Alan calmly replies, "It's a possibility that I had thought about and discussed with Natasi. She calculated a 92% chance that all of the Reapers were destroyed by the Crucible but also figured if any of the Reapers did survive the Crucible, they would retreat and wait, since time's meaningless to them. Harbinger is billions of years old…"

"Why didn't you say something?" asks Wrex, not yelling at his friend, but Alan still calmly replies, "What good would it have done? Natasi also calculated a high probability that most people wouldn't believe that some Reapers could have survived the Crucible and worse still a 78% chance of those who would believe me, would think a second firing of the Crucible would destroy any remaining Reapers. Besides, I was labeled as 'insane' by some commentators for believing in the Reapers to begin with. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. I'm not interested in going down that same road ever again."

Wrex looks like he wants to argue, but Alan looks back at the doctor and asks, "Tell me everything about these races you have created? The 'New Gods' species I have heard about before?"

"I didn't create the so-called 'New Gods,' they're the supreme deity that some Asaris worshipped, though a very small number of Asaris. A smaller number of non-Asari had ever heard of them. They're 12 species, with my thirteenth species not being finished yet. They're six hybrid species, three subspecies, and three other species," explains Fyodor, as he can clearly see the tension between Shepard and the Krogan, which wasn't there just a moment ago. Alan takes a seat across from the doctor, and asks, "Wait a moment, I thought there were thirteen species?"

"There're twelve, the thirteenth species isn't mature yet! I just mentioned that!" explains Fyodor, "The one known as 'Tiger Man' are the species who hasn't yet matured, but they will in time. As for the other 12 species – the Delvian are an Asari-subspecies with modified genes from humans. While both the Sebacean and Jovian are human-subspecies. The Jovian are genetically modified to be able to resist the Reaper's indoctrination. The Sebacean are humans modified to breed to be better warriors by reducing human weakness like mental fatigue…"

All Shepard can respond with is, "Please continue," as he is both shocked and fascinated by what the doctor is saying. Fyodor continues, "…then there're the six-hybrid species. The Hausmaaran are a Human-Asari Hybrid. The Thaumaran and Tasamaran are a hybrid created from Human and Asari combined with an orange-skin humanoid genetic code I found during the Reaper Invasion. The Thaumaran are orange, just like the alien species, while the Tasamaran is blue, it would seem just like the Asari. Then you have the Kalish, a Human-Krogan Hybrid but interesting, very few of the males matured and those that did didn't survive. Making the Kalish female-only but they're only sexual compatible with a human. Then there are the Nebari, a human hybrid-species who I created from Doctor T'Soni's database of alien species destroyed by the Reapers. I don't remember the name of the aliens, but they seem to possess genetic memory, impressive technological skills, and other desirable traits. They helped me greatly creating the final hybrid, the 'Exo' is a species of sentient humanoid war-machine. Then finally you have the three other species I mentioned before. The Eliksni, an insectoid-flying species that I had to rebreed after they were destroyed by the Reapers hundred thousand of years ago. The 'Hive' is an insectoid species similar to the Rachni, minus the Queen, they're ruled by an elected constitutional monarchy. I called them the Hive, since I don't have another name for them…"

"You're missing one," says Alan, trying to keep all of the new species straight in his head. There's also a more important question on his mind but he's going to wait until Fyodor finishes.

"…the last species is the Iluneran, they're two subspecies breeds to be sexually compatible with each other. Luxan, are the males, while the females are known as Interion. Both species were genetically engineered by the race who built the Labyrinth. I think they're the same species who created the Architect, but that is just a guess. The Luxan are tall, warrior-like, similar to the Sangheili, but more humanoid in appearance. Whereas the Interion are very similar to Human or Asari female. I also have two more hybrid species that I hope you will let me finish my work on," explains Fyodor, turning to look directly at Shepard. Alan just stands up before voicing, "I don't think so."

"What?" voices Malikov, "You can't be serious! You must let me…"

"I'm shutting you down. You're to cease all of your experiments," answers Alan, before turning to leave but Alan stops and turns back to the doctor, he asks, "I'm curious, what the hell were you planning to do with the Sebacean and Exo?"

"I wasn't planning anything. They're here to give you a choice," explains Fyodor, seeing the confused look on Shepard's face, as the doctor continues, "You see, I personally don't like you. However, you were right about the Reapers and I respect that. Wrex, you and I know that a war between Shepard and the Council is coming. The Exo are loyal to Shepard, while the Sebacean will be your army. Despite the fact I don't like you, it's my belief that you're the best option to lead the galaxy. Just look at the evidence. Now, back to the choice. Here's how I see it, you can turn me over to the Council. Let me finish my work and accept my species as loyalists. You can kill me and destroyed my species, who are innocent of any crime. You haven't destroyed the Rachni Queen on Noveria for the crimes of her race. Will you destroy these races for the crime of an old man?"

"Are you trying to piss me off?" asks Alan, wondering what the hell he is going to do. He can't destroy this species, it's not their fault. He can't turn them over to the Council, because he doesn't know how the Council will react and it will appear to the galactic community that Shepard is 'creating' allies. 'Shit' thinks Alan, trying to think of options, he could just kill the doctor and allow the new species to create their own destiny. Finally, he could kill the doctor and accept the species as loyalists. This would allow Alan to place the new species under his protection. But what is the right decision?

"Shepard, what're you going to do?" asks Wrex, in his deep Krogan voice. Wrex disagreed with Shepard sparing the Rachni Queen, he is, after all, a Krogan. Shepard uses one of his hands to cover his mouth and rub his chin. Alan actually doesn't know what to do, so he decides to ask, "You said the new Tiger Man species are not yet mature. How much more time do you need?"

"A week to ten days," answers Fyodor, not seeing any point in lying. Alan looks over to Wrex, whose expression is one of worry and disagreement. His body language says, 'Don't do this Shepard.' Alan looks back at the doctor, then around the doctor's quarters, back to Wrex, Alan asks, "Wrex, I know you're opposed to this because of the Krogan history with the genophage, but the doctor is right about…"

"Shepard, you must punish this pyjaks for his crimes. He's no better than those who created this genophage and led to the near-extinction of the Krogan people," voices Wrex, but Alan isn't so sure. While Alan has seen Wrex upset like this before, something is bugging him, Alan says, "Alright. Doctor Malikov, you're to finish the maturation of the 'Tiger Man' and for the love of god find a proper name for them other than 'Tiger Man!' Second, you're not to start work on any more species. If you do and I find out, I will personally put a bullet in your head. Third, I'm hereby placing you under arrest to stand trial for your crimes. Finally, you're right about this species being not at fault for your crimes. So, despite what I may think of you and your insane experiments, I'm not going to be their tyrant. I will let them choose their own path. If they follow me that will be their decision. As for you, you're to stay under guard, either here in your quarters or in your lab, until you are finished with the Tiger Man. Do you understand?"

"I understand Captain Shepard, there's one last thing. There's a man named David Xanatos of Xanatos Enterprises, he's a multi-trillionaire and a member of the pro-Shepard supporters back on Earth. He is from Manhattan. I think you should look him up," explains Fyodor, as Shepard is turning out to be the leader that the doctor believes the galaxy needs. Fyodor takes a step near his pillow before he continues speaking, "Oh, by the way, I told you just one lie. The 'Tiger Man' race are fully mature. So, would you please watch after the races and tell them I'm sorry…"

Then Fyodor pulls out an old–Earth handgun and puts it to his temple. He pulls the trigger before Wrex can even move or Shepard can stop him. The bullet rips through Fyodor's skull sending blood and brain tissues flying onto the wall behind him.

'What the fuck?' thinks Alan, as the guards outside bust the door with their guns ready but seeing that the doctor and not Shepard is the one dead, they lower their weapons. The two Sangheili look unsure of what to make of the scene, but it is Wrex who breaks the awkward silence by asking, "Why is it that people seem to shoot themselves around you, Shepard? First Saren? The Illusive Man? Now this pyjaks Doctor!"

"I guess I just have that effect on some individuals," answers Alan, rubbing his eyes in tiredness. Alan starts walking out of the quarters before stopping and saying, "Wrex, follow me."

The two walk the short distance to the underground hangar bays.

 **Hangar Bays,**

 **Labyrinth,**

 **Kadara**

Shepard and Wrex are standing looking over the massive underground hangar bays, which are big enough to dock at least a Frigate-sized vessel. Alan turns to his friend and asks, "Wrex is there something the matter? You look lost."

"While in the Nemean Abyss I heard that the Leviathans are on the move," answers Wrex, breathing heavy and after letting out a huge sigh, "Now, I get back and find one of your people playing God. What possessed these scientists to meddle with things they shouldn't? Their playing God makes them no better than the Reapers!"

"Interesting, but I'm not surprise. Given the Leviathan's history it was just a matter of time before they begun to reassert themselves back into a position of power and authority," replies Shepard, who thought the Leviathan's picking a planet in the Siguard's Cradle was a brilliant location, but it is also in the center of the Terminus Systems, the weaker, less unified, and most vulnerable region of the galaxy to reestablish the Leviathan Empire. Well this'll make things even more complicated!"

"That's the Shepard I know and had come to respect but what're you going to do with this new species? Didn't that crazy human doctor said they were bred to be loyal to you?" asks Wrex, who had along with his older half-brother blood-brother Trenok had declared the Krogan race as supporters of Shepard, though this declaration wasn't in public. This gave Shepard the Quarian, the Geth, the Krogan, and the Rachni on his side, collectively known as Shepard's Loyalists. Alan stands back up, from where he had been leaning over, and says, "I'm going to do the only thing I can. I will give them a choice. They don't have to follow me, but I will not let the Council destroy them. Funny choice's such a simple word but it's the only thing in the galaxy that matters. I choose Miranda, or I choose Jack. Our choices that come in the moments between the tick and tock of our daily life…"

"There's one other thing, Shepard. I spoke with Wres while traveling back from the Nemean Abyss. You were right to be worried about Warlord Skarr," replies Wrex, in his deep Krogan voice. Alan with worry on his face, and concern in his eyes, he swallows hard, before he asks, "Wrex, what did you find out?"

"Skarr isn't just planning a war of revenge against the Salarian," answers Wrex, which Alan figures must be the good news, but now for the not-so-good news, "He is first planning to take power from Trenok and then he's planning not only to defeat the Salarian. He's planning their annihilation, and his crimes will mark every Krogan, including our children for generations."

"Are you saying that Skarr is planning the genocide of the Salarian race?" asks Shepard, as this is much, much worse than he thought possible. Wrex takes a moment of silence, thinking about all he has achieved with Shepard before answering, "Not just the Salarian, but also the Turian, and probably the Asari."

"You know what this means?" asks Alan, placing his fingers on each side of his nose, and using them to rub his eyes, "This means civil war between the Krogans, and losing them as ally."

"Then I suggest we find a way to prevent that, Shepard," answers Wrex, who doesn't want to have to kill any more of his own race, but this is no better than what the Salarian did to the Krogans during the Krogan Rebellions. Alan grins at his old friend, as everyone else had changed so much, but not Wrex, he's still the same as he was back in 2183, "Let's go get a drink…"


End file.
